King Thrushbeard
by Carys Valerian
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! A retelling of the classic Grimm's fairy tale of a selfish princess and the beggar she marries. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all! Thank you for opening this story! I know I'm working on another right now at the same time, but this one holds a very special part in my life right now. I am dedicating it to my grandmother, who used to tell me bedtime fairy tales and is the reason that I love them so much today. She is in the hospital right now and so I wanted to start a retelling of one of my favorite stories in her honour. As always I really really appreciate anyone taking the time to review! Thank you and I hope you enjoy the first chapter of King Thrushbeard!

C.V

**Chapter One- King Thrushbeard**

The throne room in my father's palace was dark and cold. It was built of a dark, grey stone many generations ago- without windows or any natural light. Even when the sun was at its highest point in the sky, the only light that breeched the thick walls was from the trail of torches that lined the room. A thin, red carpet stretched from the wide, intricately carved archway to the raised platform, whereupon sat a cushioned throne and a number of smaller chairs that were all made of the same, mahogany wood.

But perhaps the darkest part of the room was the man who sat in the throne himself. My father wasn't the large or domineering looking sort. He was only slightly taller than myself, and while his girth was impressive, on first glance he didn't seem to be as frightening and manipulative as I knew him to be. When I was growing up in the palace, my father's attitude towards my mother was a constant source of fear. While he never hurt her, he also never loved her- and the whole kingdom of Lustre, myself included, knew it. Their union had been arranged, a common enough occurrence for royalty of the day, but unlike most I'd seen or heard of, no admiration or even respect ever grew between them.

I spent most of my time with my mother growing up, and since I was their only child I was raised to be the future Queen of Lustre. I learned how to read and write, and became well versed in the history of Lustre and all the surrounding kingdoms. Although my father never permitted me to attend any politically driven meetings amongst the nearby kings and princes and land-barons, I learned about statecraft, budgets and how to be a fair and just ruler. My mother also began to teach me some of the more delicate tasks required of a woman and a wife- embroidery, sewing, leading a household. But that training was cut short when I was 9 and my mother grew ill.

The court of Lustre speculated at the cause of her illness. I would hear the nursemaids as they replaced cold compresses on her head, or applied fat, juicy leeches to her temples while I pretended to sleep by her side. She was heart-sore, they'd gossip. She was sad and lonely from being unloved by her husband and left alone to care for her child. Sometimes they would say worse- about how my father didn't go to her at night anymore and instead preferred the company of one lady or another. None of whom I knew of course- though at the time my child's mind dismissed the idea as being ridiculous, because I didn't yet understand that being a wife meant being more than being a mere decoration. Since in reality, that was what my mother was. She was a beautiful woman, with long, lustrous brown hair and the same iridescent blue eyes that I'd inherited, and was a perfect companion to a king, but no more important to him than his crown or a favourite horse.

When my mother died shortly after she became sick, my father remarried another lady of the court. Lady Donia was yet another decoration to adorn my father's crown, but there was one fundamental difference between Donia and my mother. She bore my father a son. Sawyer was born on a rainy day in the Bright-Month when I had seen 13 summers, and the king was overjoyed. I knew then that being my father's heir was virtually out of the question, although he couldn't simply change the rule of succession as he probably wished. Instead he spent much time thinking of the best way to get rid of me- short of assassination. My father was not the kindest man, but he wasn't the type to murder his own child, regardless of how much he may have wished to be rid of me.

And that was why, on the eve of my 21st birthday, my father sought me out in my rose garden. Normally I retreated there during particularly tedious state dinners that were full of long-winded speeches in ode to my father's magnanimity, and that night was one such a dinner. Compared to the castle it was like a haven. Even in the darkness, the roses shone in the moonlight, and their fragrance surrounded me like a pleasant cloud that reminded me of how my mother smelled. It was comforting and peaceful, at least until I heard my father clearing his throat beside me, his deep voice guttural and unmoving.

"I have arranged a feast to celebrate your birthday Alys," he said confidently. I wasn't surprised, since he and my step-mother would use any excuse to feast, as was evident from the growing size of their bellies.

"I thank you father, though I must admit it comes as no surprise," I replied, sarcasm dripping from my tone like wax from a candle.

"I would appreciate it if you would be a little more grateful child, after all, tomorrow will be a very special day for you," he continued while conveniently ignoring the tone of my response.

"Living with you and your wife makes every day special my royal father."

"I don't appreciate your lip Alys. Now listen, for I shall only say this once. Tomorrow at the celebration I have invited princes, dukes, earls and barons – all of whom I deem worthy of being your husband."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. The very notion of me marrying was absolutely ridiculous, and either my father was joking or completely insane. I had no intention of aligning myself with any man, since I hadn't the desire to face the same terrible fate as my mother. But living in a loveless marriage wasn't the only reason I had chosen to remain unattached. I felt it would do my mother a great injustice if I was not the Crown Princess that she had worked so hard to raise me to be. All her suffering would have been in vain and I could not allow for that to happen. Besides, I needed the company of no man. I wasn't a snivelling, primping court lady. I didn't need a great protector and I didn't want another man to have power over me.

As it stood, my father held me firmly enough under his elaborate boots- as was evident by my current predicament.

"You don't honestly believe that I will agree to such an arrangement father," I managed to stumble out between chuckles.

"I'm afraid you will not be given much of a choice Alys. If you do not pick yourself, I shall pick for you. And I guarantee that my choice will be the one that I think will be the most undesirable for you," he retorted gruffly, clearly not appreciating my laughing at him. Without another word he left.

The smile that had played across my face the whole time my father told me of his plans lasted for several moments until after he had left. I knew then that one way or another I would be wed on the morrow unless I came up with a cunning plan. Since not selecting a husband was clearly not a choice I would be able to make, I needed some sort of alternative- some way of ensuring that no husband would so much as want to look my way.

And then, sitting in the moonlight and inspired by the lingering scent of roses, an idea struck. Although generally I was bound by the courtesy and decorum expected from a princess, I would forsake such behaviour in favour of an attitude that would be wholly undesirable to any man of noble blood. I would be a rude and unkind shrew. Then, I thought, we would see who still wanted to marry me.

So now, sitting on one of the smaller mahogany chairs beside my father, I watched as what seemed like an endless array of men lined up in front of me as if I were in an auction for horses. Some were tall, short, dark haired, light haired, bearded, shaven, slender and fat. There had to be at least 3 dozen of them, all of them full and hearty after a delicious feast of wild game and elaborate desserts. But all of them I was certain, would have flaws- flaws that I would exploit. No man liked a blow to his pride.

My father stood then, dressed in his most regal robes and an elaborately decorated crown. My step-mother, taking his hand, and my half-brother did the same as was proper. But I remained seated, my arms crossed in front of my chest and a stern expression on my face. I would not wilfully look eager to attach myself to anyone because that would be giving the entirely wrong impression.

"Honoured guests, I thank you for coming from the bottom of my heart. We are gathered here this fine eve to pay tribute to my beloved daughter on her 21st birthday," He announced. I scoffed, not even feigning my annoyance with his words. I was hardly _beloved._ My step-mother tossed me an incredulous look that I chose to simply ignore. As step-mothers went, Donia was hardly the worst. I wasn't treated like the Little Ash Girl from my nursemaid's stories, forced to slave away for the sake of her and her legitimate children. Instead, Lady Donia generally chose to ignore me, as if I didn't exist at all. It never really bothered me, since it wasn't as if I wanted her as a mother. I _had _a mother and she could never compare or compete with her- a fact which I was certain that she knew.

Nevertheless, whenever I behaved in a manner that was distinctly un-princess-like she would glance at me from the side in that same way. Her enormous, honey coloured eyes became shadowed and narrow for so short an instant that if I didn't pay attention I never would have caught it.

There was an echo of polite clapping that reverberated back and forth across the stone walls and a series of polite bows while I looked at the menagerie of men standing before me. They were lined up according to their rank and standing. The lesser nobles, knights and barons were first, followed by the earls and the dukes. Then came the princes and kings of the neighbouring realms. I knew they were the ones my father was particularly interested in having me marry. An alliance with the ruler of a kingdom meant better trade, new goods and ensured peace. I was also certain that the man I married would also be lucky with such an arrangement, for no kingdom wanted my father as an enemy. As a nation, Lustre was small, but its army was powerful and very, very dangerous. I imagined that was why most of the nobles had gathered to try and win my hand, since I doubted all of them had come to bear witness to my great beauty.

But I _was _beautiful. It wasn't a ploy used by my father to attract suitors, and I could say so without being arrogant or condescending because it was true. I gained no pleasure in the knowledge, nor did I particularly care about my appearance one way or another. However my father seemed to think it would be a large selling point in bargaining me off to one of the snivelling nobles. My hair was coal black, and hung in long, inky tendrils down my back until it brushed against my waist. My bright blue eyes were rimmed with long, perfect lashes which complemented my fair skin like a painting. My lips were as red as the roses in the garden.

But all the beauty in the world was irrelevant when it came to love. My mother was beautiful too and an arranged marriage didn't lead her to happily wedded bliss, so I didn't put too much faith in such a system.

The first man who approached the dais was easy to pick apart. For a few moments I hesitated. I wasn't the sort of person who would wilfully hurt the feelings of another – most especially a noble because the repercussions could have been disastrous. Right now however, was not the time to feel guilty about what I had to do.

He was enormous, his girth probably about 3 times larger than it should have been. His clothing was tight and his grey hair was balding in patches around his head.

I laughed cruelly and instantly regretted it. But there was no turning back.

"You can't possibly expect me to marry a man who would crush me on our wedding night! He's the size of a wine cask!" I objected, and watched the man's face fall. Then, after a moment he turned bright red with fury. Well that was it. It was like pulling a hair out. It hurt at first, but after a moment the pain was gone.

"I have never been treated so rudely in all of my life! You'll be lucky to find a match for your harpy of a daughter Oswick!" He harrumphed to my father, and stormed away. One down, 35 more to go. The more nobles I insulted, the easier it became. One was too skinny, one had hair as red as a roosters comb, one had a hunched back. I had insults for all of them, my tongue as poisonous as a snake's venom, striking down each man one by one until I thought I had personally demoralized every single man in the entire kingdom. I could feel how tense my father was becoming the more the suitors he'd chosen stormed out of his hall, clearly determined to get as far away from me as they could without me having to directly refuse them. But he didn't dare chastise me and make himself look like the fool that he was. It was completely unfair for him to have done this to me- to take away my birthright and force me to marry a man who I would never love. Now he would pay the price.

It seemed as though I'd been rejecting men for hours until I finally reached the last man in line. This was the reason father hadn't gotten more angry with me. This last man was the richest and also the most handsome. How convenient for him. It was a pity I wouldn't spare him from my newfound cruelty.

Although he was standing several lengths away from me I felt my heart clench in my chest. This man was one of the few who seemed to be about my age. He was tall, uncannily so, his hair was the colour of gold, and although I couldn't make out the colour of his eyes, they appeared to be narrowed at me in amusement. His mouth was curled in a strange expression, as if he couldn't tell whether to smile or not since only half of it was grinning. My problem at the moment, was that for all I examined him I could not pick out one discernable flaw to mock. My face flushed and my heart began to beat anxiously. If I could not think of one, simple insult towards this man, then I would be forced to marry him by default. Instead I needed to buy myself time, and so of insulting his appearance I'd need to try and dissuade him from marrying me another way.

"Have you nothing to say to me with your viper's tongue Princess? Or am I simply too handsome for you to insult?" he asked, his voice dripping with unabashed cynicism.

"You seem to be a glutton for punishment sir. Tell me, what is your name?"

"I am the King of Silverlake Princess Alys." That struck a bell with me, and I knew my father would have desired this match more than any other. Silverlake was the neighbouring country to the east. It was a great deal larger than Lustre, and though I'd never been there myself I'd heard from ambassadors and other nobles that it was a rich land, with fertile soil and bordering the sea. I'd always wanted to go there and swim, since Lustre was completely landlocked with no ocean in sight. But I wouldn't agree to go as the wife of a King. If I did, I doubted I'd still ever get the chance since I'd be a prisoner inside the castle- just the same as my mother and I were here. And no matter how handsome this stranger was, I'd be expected to give him an heir to the throne, and if I couldn't he'd cast me aside the same as my father had done.

"Am I to assume then, that you've come here to convince me to be your bride? And why should I?" I asked, attempting to smirk as he had earlier without as much success.

"I didn't come to convince you of anything Princess, only to see whether or not the rumours of your beauty and gentility were accurate. I _am_ pleased that I didn't make the trip in vain, since they were at least half true. You are indeed lovely, though the gentility I heard of seems to be noticeably absent," he laughed as if he were sharing a good joke amongst friends. If I hadn't decided to make him hate me I might actually have cared about his opinion.

"Well if you don't desire to marry me then it seems as if you're wasting my time. Besides, I couldn't marry someone like you," I shot back, my brows knitting together.

"Is that so? I'm curious to know of your reason."

I flushed red again. He knew he was virtually flawless. If he were closer perhaps I could have picked out a mole, or some sort of ungainly imperfection. But as it stood I had nothing, and he _knew_ it. His grin, wide now and full of mirth, only served to frustrate me more and more until I called out the first thing I could think of.

"You're beard is as thin and pointed as a thrush's beak! I would be in constant worry that you'd fly away from me _King Thrushbeard_!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you very much for those who have reviewed and favored this story! It means a lot to me! Please keep on reviewing because it motivates me to continue, and I truly enjoy reading what people have to say about my work and any predictions and ideas people might have. Once again, this story is dedicated to my Grandmother, who has now passed away but always told me fairy tales when I was feeling discouraged.

C.V

**Chapter 2- Glass for Breakfast**

I wasn't quite sure what to make of King Thrushbeard. I hadn't anticipated any of my suitors to challenge me on my attitude, let alone make light of it. For what felt like ages I sat under his scrutiny and I feared that unless I acted quickly he would still agree to marry me. If that happened then I would have absolutely no choice in the matter.

"Father, I request a few moments to myself- so that I can make my decision," I said while ensuring that I didn't look at him. I knew that the minute I saw his disapproval I would completely lose my nerve. As it stood I could feel his anger. It radiated off of him like the heat of a fire and if I got any closer to him I was certain that I'd be burned.

"I don't see how that is necessary daughter, seeing as how you've frightened away all of the men save one."

"Nevertheless, I intend on putting some thought into this decision. You cannot deny me that." I said, and without waiting for his permission I stood. I didn't curtsy at my father, or at King Thrushbeard. Instead, I picked up my sapphire skirts and ran to the rose garden as quickly as my heeled feet could carry me.

As soon as I was relatively assured that I was alone and not to be overheard, I screamed in frustration. How could this be happening? I thought I had made an abominable impression of myself! If it weren't for that king than my plan would have been completely successful, but instead I was pitted against the most aggravating individual I'd ever met! And who was he to comment on my decorum? He wasn't exactly the most courteous noble in the world. A real king would never have confronted me about my attitude, let alone tell me I had a viper's tongue!

For a moment I wanted to cry. For all of my plotting I never imagined that this would happen. To the best of my knowledge the nobility was meant to be proud and intolerant to any sort of insult thrown their way, and I had walked into the feast with that truth in mind. Without it I was lost at sea without a guiding star. What I needed was a map- some other certainty, which would get me out of this disaster. I knew that if King Thrushbeard did not renege on his intent to court me, then I would have no choice but to choose him. That idea would please my father to no end, since out of all of my suitors; he was likely the one whom my father desired me to marry the most. He was the wealthiest and most powerful of any of our other neighbouring kings, and thus would make for the greatest ally in the future. Perhaps that was also why Thrushbeard was so eager to marry me regardless of my attitude, because quite frankly I wouldn't have put up with myself for any less than guaranteed protection from my father's tyranny.

I thought back to my father's words in the rose garden. What had he said again? If I didn't pick from the list of suitors, then he would pick someone for me, someone I wouldn't like. Well there was nothing stopping him from choosing King Thrushbeard now I supposed, unless I requested the alternative. Unless I forced him to pick someone whom I really wouldn't like, and that would be very risky. But thanks to King Thrushbeard I had run out of options.

A person wiser than me probably would have conceded to marry the King. He was handsome to be sure, and rich and powerful. He was everything every girl wanted. Well, every girl I supposed, except for me. It wasn't as if he was even _trying_ to sweep me off my feet, since he had decided to be just as unpleasant as I had been. All of the other suitors had tried to win me with false words of love, words that couldn't possibly be true and that I would never believe. In contrast, Thrushbeard's character was so confusing I wanted to pull my hair out in frustration.

Yet, it didn't matter what he had planned, because I had no intention of letting him get his way. I stormed back into the throne room, where my father was practically purple with anger while he waited for my return. Thrushbeard was still there, smiling his half-full grin.

"It is impossible for me to marry you King Thrushbeard. I cannot marry a man who would call me a viper. As a result father, I expect you to uphold your end of our bargain," I said as calmly as I possibly could. And then, in order to drive the nail in the head, I tried to think of the cruellest thing that I could say to a man who was so incredibly self-assured.

"I would rather marry the poorest, dirtiest and ugliest man in all of Lustre than you Lord King."

To my surprise, Thrushbeard was neither angry nor affronted at my remark, as cold and heartless as I had tried to be. Instead, all he did was bow exaggeratedly, laugh, and leave the throne room without another word, waving his hand back at me as the doors were opened for him.

No one said a word for a long time. My heart was beating so loudly in my chest that I was sure my father could hear it, and know how frightened I was of him. It probably gave him pleasure. I sensed when he opened his mouth to speak, and winced in preparation for the berating that was sure to follow. But he didn't yell.

"That was quite a performance Alys. I will ensure I locate a groom for you that will meet all of your expectations," he said, in a voice that was as smooth as a flowing stream. I think the calmness and sincerity of that answer was what frightened me the most.

I practically ran to my chambers and dove into my plush bed, sobbing into the goose feather pillows. I knew then what I had done. I had doomed myself to a life of squalor and poverty and all manner of unpleasant things that I'd never really considered before. I had been rash and foolish.

I raised my head to look longingly around my room. The white and gold draperies were so elaborate and familiar that I took them in my arms and felt them so that I would not forget the life I had been raised for, because I knew it wouldn't take long for my father to pawn me off.

But perhaps marrying a commoner would be different than marriage to a king. A commoner, at least, would have no use for mere decoration when they lived the way they did. What use was a jewel or a crown to a man that needed to grow his own food, prepare his own clothes and live in a run-down home? Love was too much to hope for. It was a fairytale that did not exist, and so I didn't care a stitch for my husband's wealth, looks or personality. What I did long for however, was respect from another human being. It was a feeling I'd never truly felt, at least not by my own merit. The servants and common-folk of Lustre bowed and curtsied in grand shows of my importance, but the respect they felt towards me was learned instead of actually earned.

If I married the poorest, dirtiest and ugliest man in Lustre, maybe at least he would be able to respect me for myself.

I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep until I heard my maid Deirdre enter my room to light a fire as she normally did. It was early spring, and the evenings were still quite chilly, at least enough to still appreciate the much needed comfort of a flame's warmth. Deirdre heard me stir and turned to face me, a light dusting of ash marring the otherwise pale skin typical of those with red hair.

"You've caused quite a stirring in the palace My Lady," she said, although not sounding overly displeased by the notion. Although making friends with a servant was hardly permitted I still really liked Deirdre. She was kind-hearted, but also terribly blunt when it came to my mistakes or things she didn't approve of.

"I expected as much. I know I am in a great deal of trouble, but it couldn't be helped."

"Pardon me for saying so, but why didn't you wish to marry the King of Silverlake? I've heard he's ever so handsome, and kind and generous and-"

"Because I didn't like him and he didn't seem that way at all if you met him," I interrupted bluntly.

"Well you won't like who you've got to marry now, surely. At least with the king, you would not need to change your manner of living."

"But that is exactly what I want Deirdre! I'm tired of being here and ill treated by my father. It would be redundant to live the same kind of life abused by some new king," I answered, frustrated with my maid's optimism.

"Not all kings are like your father Princess," was her stark reply. I wanted to ask her how she could possibly know that, but dismissed the idea as being just plain mean. Instead, I didn't say anything, and I dismissed the maid so that she could go to the kitchens and bring me up my breakfast.

It didn't take her very long to return, though she had an odd look on her face as if she had been disturbed by something.

"What is it?" I wondered aloud to her. She set the golden tray on my dining table and moved to my closet to bring me a robe to wear over top of my nightdress.

I sat down at the table, and Deirdre tentatively pulled the lid off of the golden tray, her eyes wincing as if she knew I would be upset. There, instead of the usual oatmeal I enjoyed eating, were the remnants of a broken glass mirror. I could see myself reflected in them, distorted and strange looking. I could still make out the fine features of my face, the blueness of my eyes and the blackness of my hair, but I was a stranger to myself. Normally I hated mirrors, and I never used them if I could help it. Deirdre would always joke that it was because I would faint if I looked at my own beauty too often, though that was definitely not the real reason.

More accurately, I couldn't stand my reflection. I knew such an attitude was unhealthy for any person to possess, because it meant that they were not truly comfortable with themselves. But it was difficult to be comfortable with myself when I was unsure as to my purpose. But what was even worse, was the fact that every time I looked in a mirror, all I could see looking back at me were my mother's eyes. When I was younger, and the death of my mother had been fresh and new, I almost took comfort in the fact that I had at least inherited one of her fine features. But when my father increasingly resented me, I began to wonder if it was because of the part of my mother that he saw in me too.

Yet looking at the so-called breakfast he had ordered me served now, I knew that such thoughts were nonsense. My father was just selfish, cold-hearted and cruel.

"Your royal father demanded that you be served this my Lady. He instructed that you must eat glass for breakfast to sharpen your tongue, and so that was what we ought to serve you. I'm sorry," Deirdre tried to explain, her head facing the floor in shame. I stood up from the table and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was shocked, since it was very rare that I would lessen myself to touch a servant. I wasn't sure what had inspired such a reaction within me, but I knew that at least I pitied her. I wouldn't have wanted to be the one to share such terrible news to anyone- let alone a princess.

"There is no need to apologize Deirdre, you've done nothing wrong. I will assume that my royal father has other instructions for me?" I was positive his torment would not end here. I was being punished for destroying his chance at making a fruitful alliance. But I was not prepared for what my maid responded, and the moment the words left her lips I found my heart clenching tight against my chest in fear at what I had brought upon myself.

"Yes my lady. I was told to inform you that he has found you a groom and you are expected to present yourself to him as soon as you are able."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome to the next installment of King Thrushbeard! Thank you for your reviews, they are appreciated as always! Please keep them coming, because they motivate me to write faster and make me incredibly happy!

C.V

**Chapter 3- The Beggar Groom**

Deirdre helped me dress to meet my future husband. I was annoyed to find that despite my miserable state, she was overjoyed. I had to give her credit though; she did try and hide her pleasure at dressing me up like a doll to meet my groom. I tried to convince her that all her efforts were completely unnecessary, since considering the terms I had given my father I doubted my so-called fiancé was anyone I wanted to impress. Nevertheless she brushed out my hair, stringing cream coloured pearls through the curled locks, the contrast of the light-coloured gems and the dark of my hair striking.

She pulled out a dress from my wardrobe that I'd never worn. It looked too much like a bridal gown for my taste; then again that was probably why she'd thought it appropriate. It was the same colour as the pearls strung through my hair, flowing down my figure and ending with a small, delicate train. At my waist sat a dainty girdle, with golden metal charms hanging down and clinking like bells as I moved. When she had finished, Deirdre tried to coax me towards the mirror but I refused. I felt ridiculous enough as it was, dressing for marriage to a complete stranger who my father had probably found begging on the street only hours ago. But I couldn't exactly complain, as it had been my choice to begin with.

"You look lovely My Lady," she swooned, soothing wrinkles that had formed on the dress while I had been seated. Normally I would have at least thanked her, but I didn't _want_ to look lovely.

"You'd best be getting down to meet your father. It wouldn't do for him to go searching for you again," she continued, practically pushing me out the door. Honestly, whose side was she on?

"If I must," I retorted, picking up my skirts so the cream train didn't drag on the stone floor and get the dress dirty. Then, on second thought I wondered why I would need to be so particular about the dress when the man I was wearing must have been absolutely filthy anyway. With a harrumph of indignation I dropped my skirts and let them slide along the ground- the feeling of not caring was overwhelmingly rebellious and exciting.

It amused me that my father hadn't sent an escort of any kind, as if he was sure I wouldn't try and escape or run away from my predicament. I supposed that in the end he was right, but the notion that he knew I wasn't brave enough to leave the life I was used to living was both upsetting and plain insulting.

But the truth of the matter was that I didn't have an ounce of courage in me. Even if I did escape the palace, which was hardly unlikely to begin with, I had never been outside its cold, stone walls. I had never been allowed, for reasons that my father tended to keep to himself. No matter how many maps I had studied I would never have been able to find my way to safe shelter. At least by marrying the groom whom my father had chosen would give me a guide, although I was beginning to think he didn't believe I'd go through with the marriage to begin with, instead reconsidering a match with Thrushbeard- which would never happen. I didn't care if it shocked him to a comatose state, when I said my vows I would complete them with the very essence of sincerity.

When I reached my father he was in his normal position in the throne room. His arms were crossed as he leaned back lazily in his chair and glared at his audience, which, surprisingly enough only consisted of one man at the moment- one man who was presumably my betrothed.

My father had selected well. The person standing before him now looked much less like a person than a bear. His brown, scraggily hair was long and unkempt in tangles that joined with the knots in his long, tattered beard. His face, which had most likely been a shade of white in the past, was smeared with dirt and ash that made the only light part of his features the whites of his eyes. As I drew closer, I saw that they were blue like mine, only so vastly different in shade that they were hardly comparable. Instead of being bright and vibrant they were dark, so dark that they could have been mistaken for black if one wasn't looking carefully. He wore what once could have been called clothing, but now could only be considered rags by only the most generous of scrutinisers, and on his back was a large, withered case that served no other purpose it seemed, than to give him an awkward hunch to his posture.

And his smell was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. I wasn't even sure what it was that made him reek so violently, but I was certain I didn't want to. I withheld the urge to retch even though I desperately wanted to. At that moment I felt the need to back down from my foolish plan, to fall to the floor and to beg my father for forgiveness and marry King Thrushbeard if he'd still have me. But that was what he wanted, I was certain. And no matter how repulsed I was by the man before me I had to follow through with the rather absurd idea of making him my husband.

"Alys, allow me to introduce your fiancé. I hope you are satisfied that I met your conditions. Let me recall, the ugliest, dirtiest and poorest man in all of Lustre?" He taunted, knowing very well how I must have been feeling. But the very fact that my father would cite my words in front of the man he'd brought here made me feel slightly ashamed of myself.

I had never thought that I would be insulting the man my father chose in such a manner, and I found myself incredibly sorry for the king's behaviour, as well as my own. As such, I wasn't exactly sure how to respond. I didn't want to commend my father for choosing the perfect match down to the letter in front of this stranger, because it was hardly fair to insult him for his physical deficiency. It wasn't his fault that he was born into his life anymore than it was mine for being a princess, and so I couldn't judge him for it.

"I'm sure you could have found worse father, if it suited you. Though this man will suit me just fine," I said sharply, making every effort to breathe through my mouth to avoid the smell. My father still felt as if I were bluffing, although that was fundamentally untrue- a fact which he would only be too aware of shortly.

"Excellent!" he shouted. "You shall be married at once."

I wanted to talk to this stranger, to at least ask him his name, or why he had agreed to marry me without the promise of a dowry. I knew that my father was too proud to pay any money to a man that looked or smelled like my groom. I wondered whether or not the beggar was just simple minded, or if he had heard tales of my infamous beauty from somewhere. And if he had heard that, I wondered if he had heard of the feast the night before, and my rude and discourteous treatment of all of the land's nobles. If he had, then I couldn't imagine why he would desire to marry me in the first place.

But I couldn't ask any of these questions with my father standing right there, or he would know that I was indecisive and that knowledge would only serve to destroy me. Instead I stayed silent, and so did my groom. I almost wished that he'd talk however, because it would have been nice to hear his voice before we said I do.

My father went about saying all the things he normally said while officiating at a noble's wedding, his sharp eyes never leaving my face, checking to see if I would waiver in my determination to see this insanity through, and so I shut out my mind from my surroundings to block out what was going on entirely. I'd heard that most court ladies dreamed about their wedding day. What colours their dresses would be, what flowers would decorate the pavilion, and how dashing their future husband would look. I'd never had such thoughts because I knew on my wedding day I'd become practically an effigy, a pretty face accompanying my husband with a smile until we weren't in public anymore. Then it would become a nightmare that I couldn't escape from. But I was forced to wonder whether or not that was what I was in for anyway.

When my father cleared his throat, asking me whether or not I accepted the beggar's hand in marriage I took a deep breath and said, without the slightest bit of trembling in my voice, that I did.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know this is up quickly, but here is chapter 4! It's length makes up for the shortness of the last one, and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think!

C.V

**Chapter 4- Misdirection and Mouse Girls**

To say that my father was surprised at my confidant response would have been a massive understatement. He turned purple with rage at my acceptance of the beggar's hand in marriage, and if I could accurately make out the expression on my groom's face, he seemed to be awfully surprised as well.

"This is ludicrous Alys! Are you a fool?" My father demanded angrily.

"No father," I shot back, my eyes holding his while I tried desperately not to betray the lack of confidence I felt. "I am merely following through with your orders like a good, obedient child."

"I don't know what has inspired this newfound uprising in your behaviour, but whatever it is, it ends now!" He insisted, rising from his chair in a movement that almost looked comical due to his large girth.

"I do not pretend to know what this argument's about Your Majesty, but when I was called here I assumed it would be to marry the princess, and since she accepts, and I accept, then there is no reason to delay our departure any longer." The beggar said, and for the first time I heard his voice. He spoke in a strange, lilting accent, and his voice was deep and gentle. To be honest, his calmness and sincerity seemed entirely out of place given the situation, but I couldn't say his attitude was unappreciated. In fact, my first impression of him, aside from his appearance of course, was that he must have been very brave.

"How dare you speak to me in such a tone beggar? I will have your head for this!" My father shouted, and I hoped he wasn't serious.

"Lord King you have officiated over our marriage, and thus have made it binding. As such, I will take my bride and leave." My new husband insisted, not at all perturbed by my father. If I hadn't resolved to dislike my groom, I might have been impressed.

"She was not expected to agree! Alys, you are to marry the King of Silverlake immediately!" My father groused, but for some reason I did not feel as afraid of him as I usually did. I wasn't sure if it was the presence of the beggar that reassured me, or my own courage rising within me, but whatever it was I found myself certain in the path that I would take.

"Father," I attempted to reason, "what you ask is impossible, and since myself and my groom have said our vows before you, then you must accept the arrangement. I can promise you that I will not marry Thrushbeard or anyone else. Besides, if you think a great king would desire a woman already wed then you are more perverse than I thought." I insisted, leaving my father to look at me with the expression of a grounded fish on his face- his mouth all gaping and wide.

Although my first instinct was to run as fast as my legs could carry me out of the throne room, I knew that I would be sending the entirely wrong message. I was escaping my prison, that much was clear, but I would not run. I would walk out of my father's palace with my head held high, and I could only hope that the beggar- my husband -would follow me. If he didn't I'd be in a lot of trouble, but I didn't have to wonder for very long, because behind me I could hear clunking, irregular footsteps that I was certain did not belong to my father.

I carried myself with as much strength as I could manage, my eyes looked straight ahead of me without faltering until I opened the door to the throne room and stepped outside. As soon as I felt the fresh air brush against my face, the tension that had built up in my body and made me stiff had completely released, although I was not in the clear just yet.

The guards who had been posted on either side of the main doors to the palace looked completely astonished to see me exit. They practically took a double turn, their eyes widening while they stared. I wished I wasn't used to such behaviour, but sadly I was.

"P-Princess," the guard on my left stammered, completely taken aback. "Your father has instructed that you are not to leave the palace. Surely you are aware of this," he said, though his lack of authority didn't make him sound very sure of that edict.

"Normally sir guard, I would agree with you. However today was my wedding day, and I am returning to the home of my husband," I explained, as if he should have known such an important fact. The guard clearly wasn't the brightest employed by my father, as he scratched his head stupidly while he tried to determine the veracity of my story.

"I- I see Princess. But where is your new husband?" He wondered, somewhat legitimately I supposed.

"I am he," I heard the smooth voice of the beggar behind me. The guards however, didn't find his interruption very humorous, and I watched as the right sided man's hand brushed against the hilt of his sword. But before the guards could say anything further on the matter, he wrapped his rag covered arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. I tried to hide the fact that his stench was completely overbearing for appearances sake, but I was certain that the guards would already have noticed it themselves.

"Halt! Unhand the princess!" The guard cried back.

"He's not kidnapping me. I told you the truth. Go and ask my father if you like but I promise you he will not be in a very good mood," I called behind me. By the time the foolish guards had run to my father I hoped I'd be long gone. It wasn't as if they had the authority to question me, and so it wasn't really relevant if they believed my story or not- despite the fact that it was true nonetheless.

I wasn't exactly sure how I felt with this stranger's arm around me. I found it incredibly presumptuous that he would have grabbed me like he had, despite the fact that it had probably helped our appearance a great deal. Without a word I wriggled out of his hold, and attempted to discreetly brush myself off in case any of his odour had rubbed off on me.

I realised that I didn't know where I was heading, and since I had taken the lead after exiting the palace the beggar was following me without question. For the moment, I figured it would just be prudent to get out from beneath my father's shadow.

"Where are we going Princess?" The beggar asked me, lengthening his stride so that he was now walking beside me instead of on my tail.

"Does it matter?" I snapped back. I had no desire to listen to any of my companion's questions for the moment.

"Well it does if you're planning on heading straight for the forest Princess, because if that's your aim then we are woefully unprepared," he continued. I could have sworn I heard a hint of a mocking tone behind his accent.

With a slight squeal of frustration I stomped my feet on the ground and turned to face him squarely in the eyes.

"Then what would you suggest if you're so smart?" I demanded. I realised that I was being a little unfair to the poor man, since it wasn't exactly his fault that I had gotten myself in this predicament- but I didn't like to admit that he was right. I'd heard of the dangers of the Dunagh Wood that made up Lustre's eastern border with Silverlake. Petitioners often sought my father's assistance in ridding the forest of the many wolves that plagued it, and sometimes, late at night, I could hear them howling in the distance. Indeed, if I would have known that I was heading east towards the Dunagh only a moment ago I would definitely have changed directions without making any fuss at all.

"I would suggest we head towards the town and get you out of that conspicuous dress. Then, we can spend the night in the Inn, where I've already got a room, and make our way to my home in the morning," he answered, shocking me with his forwardness. He didn't treat me the way I was used to being treated by commoners, and he made no pretence that he was my inferior at all. But in a way, by being married to him I had become a commoner myself- a notion which was both unexpected and a little frightening to bear. Nevertheless I couldn't give him the satisfaction of irking me, which I assumed was what he was trying to accomplish by only shallowly acting polite.

But beyond that, I also wasn't eager to tell him that I was more afraid of venturing into the town than the wolf infested forest. I didn't want to seem completely pathetic, but since I'd never been out of the castle I'd also never been to Lustre City- despite the fact that I was originally meant to be its ruler. When I was a child, my father had told me that it was full of bandits and brigands and all sorts of other unimaginable horrors. And so, by his assurance, as long as I stayed within the castle walls there was no need to fear. As I grew older though, I started to doubt his assertions that Lustre City was as full of bad men who would take advantage of me as he described. If it was so dangerous, it wouldn't have looked as peaceful as it did when I watched the comings and goings from my window.

Yet there were so many people, and even though from the tower they looked like tiny bugs, no larger than the spiders that found their ways into my chambers, I could tell that there were hundreds of them- maybe even thousands. The palace was bustling, but not that crowded, and so I worried that I would become completely overwhelmed once I reached the city.

I supposed that I had been silent for far too long, since the beggar interrupted my thoughts.

"You seem to be a little pale Princess. Are you regretting your decision?" He laughed, serving to frustrate me even more. There was nothing that motivated me more than anger, and so after I spat back a forceful 'no' to the infuriating beggar, I turned towards the sounds of the city that I could hear in the distance. I hoped that I was heading in the right direction, because I would have really hated to have been corrected again. That would have been more embarrassing than words could describe.

Instead of being set straight with my directions however, I was fated to be mortified yet again, although by something completely unexpected- at least for me.

I heard the sound before I saw it, a great clacking noise on the stone walkway that lined the road from the palace to the city gate. It was a horse. I had seen them often enough from the palace windows, but I'd never been close to one before and hadn't been able to accurately judge how large they were from so far away. I felt instantly dwarfed, and whoever it was riding the monster was galloping at full speed towards the beggar and I. But I found myself frozen in place, both in fear and awe of the creature, which had a bay-coloured coat and a ruddy brown mane and tail.

The closer it got to me, the more clear it became that the horse was not going to veer out of the way for anything, and if I weren't so engrossed I would have dashed out of its path.

"Princess!" The beggar yelled, snatching me by the flowing sleeve of my gown and pulling me away from the beast in the nick of time. When the horse had passed us safely by, he continued.

"What were you thinking, standing stupidly like that?" He demanded.

"I- I wasn't standing stupidly!" I defended. It seemed that my first time out the palace was going to be fraught with newfound dangers and experiences, and although I didn't want to sound completely and utterly pitiable I thought it was only fair to tell my new husband the truth.

"I'd never seen a horse before, that's all. And I didn't realise how frightening they were up close. It won't happen again." I insisted, hoping that he wouldn't further his line of questioning. But I had no such luck.

"Do you mean to tell me you've never been outside the palace ever?" He scoffed incredulously. "I had wondered based on what those guards said back there- but are you serious?" To my immense shame, his head rose to the sky and he laughed, deeply and heartily.

"No wonder you're acting like a bird that has just learned to fly! You're so skittish I was growing concerned for your health Princess! If I would have known I'd have led you to the tavern straight away," he continued through chuckles. I glared at him, feeling blood rush to my cheeks.

"We don't have time for this. If you think the tavern is the best place to go, then lead the way and I shall be content to follow for now," I replied, eventually turning my face away because I couldn't stand to look at him anymore.

The beggar just continued laughing, and headed down the road towards the city. It was still relatively early, just a little past midday, and what I saw on the streets was overpowering my senses. There were more horses yes, but the sheer amount of activity was far more startling. Vendors lined the road, selling anything one could possibly want. I could smell freshly baked pies and bread and all manner of delicious things while I walked, my stomach growling in protest. I still hadn't eaten anything since the feast the night before, since glass wasn't on my menu of choice.

There were stalls of clothing and jewellery and strange herbs that I'd never seen before, the owners shouting out advertisements for their wares while trying to outdo one another in tone and volume.

The further we walked into the city, the more crowded it became, and the more awkward I felt. I was being stared at, most people doing so quite openly. I did look out of place though; my silken dress looked horribly strange amongst the drab, cotton garments that most people were wearing. I could see people whispering, and I was certain it was about me. Well, either me or my husband, who was also causing a sensation with his unwashed state. I had to admit that we made quite a strange pair.

What was most astonishing about Lustre City however, were the amount of poor on the streets. They were as numerous as the vendors, all with their palms raised to passersby, pleading for coin or a bite to eat. Other than my husband, I had never really seen true poverty before, and some of the people begging were just small children dressed even worse than him. I felt an unfamiliar sensation in my chest, like it was clenching in on itself, and I realized that I felt sorry for them. I had always complained about my life, but compared to these children I must have lived a blessed existence.

In the corner of my eye I saw a small girl, her hair the colour of a mouse's fur and her voice just as soft while she asked a passing merchant if he had any coin to spare. Her eyes were brown and wide and full of hope, but when the merchant passed her by I watched as they began to fill with despair, her freckled nose bunching together while she tried hard not to cry.

My husband seemed entirely unaffected by this exchange, though I was certain it was because he had grown used to such a life, probably having grown up this way himself. The thought made me wonder how it was that he could have afforded a room at the tavern we were heading too in the first place, although I had no desire to ask him. Not only would it sound incredibly rude, but I would be looking a gift horse in the mouth.

I found I couldn't leave that child in such a situation, no matter how easily others were able to walk past her. But I didn't have anything to give. I certainly didn't take any coin with me from the palace, although in retrospect that would have been a wise decision on my part, and I silently chided myself for not thinking things through well enough. I ran my fingers through my hair while I thought of what to do, brushing against the pearls that had been woven into my elaborate style. And then the idea struck me. Working desperately hard to detach the gems from my coif I managed to pull several out. They _had _to be worth something, at least enough to get the poor child some lunch.

The beggar turned around then, clearly wondering why I wasn't following him anymore, but I chose to ignore him for the time being while I walked towards the little girl. Since she was so tiny I got down on one knee to speak with her eye to eye.

"Hello," I said, as kindly as I could. She didn't say anything at first; instead she just looked at me with those wide eyes.

"I have these for you if you want them," I offered, taking one of her hands and pressing the jewels into the little palm firmly. "You can take them to one of the market vendors and get coin for them. You should try the jewellery stall first. I don't know how much you'll get, but if it's enough share with your friends here."

"Thank you Lady," the little mouse girl squeaked in response, and ran off in the direction of the marketplace.

The beggar had come to stand behind me throughout this exchange, and when I turned to face him I noticed his eyes were glistering with amusement.

"It seems as though your heart's not as icy as I thought. But you should know that the vendor will give her less than half of the value of those pearls," he explained practically.

"At least it will be something, and I'll look less ostentatious without those things in my hair. Besides, they looked ridiculous. I'm not a princess anymore in case you've forgotten, and so I've no need of fine things like that," I said, trying to take the finality of that realisation from my voice. It was then that the beggar said something that truly surprised me. He almost sounded proud.

"Perhaps you're not a _real _princess by blood anymore, but you were every bit a _true _princess in the eyes of that child."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for opening up Chapter 5 of King Thrushbeard! I hope you enjoy it. As a sort of personal promotion, I urge you to check out the story Silence, which I've completed with another fabulous author Dalikins! We would love some reviews! Speaking of which, if you have the time please give this chapter a review too! I'll give you a cookie, and maybe it will help improve Alys' mood.

C.V

**Chapter 5- Gelert and the Dancing Fiddle**

The Cat's Paw was, I supposed, a tavern like any other. But since I'd never seen a tavern before I'd not been prepared for what I encountered. It was jammed with people, men and women talking loudly and drinking large goblets of ale that frothed and spilled when they clinked them together in toasts to health and family.

"Fiddler! Where've you been?" A gruff voice boomed from behind a thick, wooden counter table. I assumed that he must have been the bartender, and he looked every bit like what I would have expected of one. His girth rivalled my father's, and it was covered by an apron that at one time could have boasted to be white, but now was a strange variety of colours and obviously dirty. He had a ruddy brown beard, that although was significantly less messy than my husband's was still tangled. On the hairs above his nose was the cream coloured froth of his best ale.

"I'm sorry for being late Tomas, but I had myself a wedding to get to," the beggar laughed, removing the strange case on his back. It was then that I realized what the barkeep, Tomas, had called my husband 'Fiddler' and I knew at that moment that that must have been what was inside the case that he wore on his back. I supposed that was how his room and board at the Inn were paid, although I wasn't sure how much coin he could have made if he still was forced to dress so shabbily.

"A wedding then? Have you been married?" The barkeep joked, obviously not realizing that my husband was telling the truth.

"Indeed. Allow me to introduce you to my wife Alys," he said. I couldn't help but note that he had conveniently left my title out of the introduction, although I supposed a princess would hardly be likely to marry a fiddler and I doubted that the bartender would believe him anyway. Besides, there were hundreds of girls my age called Alys. After I had been named, it was quite fashionable for women to name their own daughters after me. It gave them a taste of being royalty and privileged- but if only they knew what being royal really meant, then I doubted that they'd much care for it at all.

"Well good evenin' to you lass. Welcome to the Cat's Paw, such as it is," The bartender guffawed, slapping the fiddler on the back and giving him suggestive eyes that I didn't much appreciate.

"If ye've never heard your husband play then ye're in fer a mighty fine treat," he continued.

But before I could assess the validity of the bartender's statement, I heard a great barking sound from deeper inside the tavern. An enormous hound bounded towards my husband with startling speed, but instead of running in fear as I wanted to, he wrapped his arms around the giant creature's neck and patted its back enthusiastically.

"Ah Gelert! Did you miss me boy?" He asked while the dog panted, its large, pink tongue dripping with drool onto the beggar's clothing- not as if he seemed to mind. The dog barked devotedly, his mangy, sand coloured tail waiving so fast you could barely see it.

I had never seen a dog so close before. My father had kept them for hunting purposes, but I was inclined to think that he didn't much care for them as pets. They only mattered to him when they could be useful. In reality, it was the same way that he looked at me.

But even though this Gelert looked to be very friendly, I couldn't help but notice his teeth, and how it probably wouldn't have been very difficult for him to rip me to shreds if he really wanted to.

"Come now Alys, you needn't be afraid. This loyal hound has seen me through many adventures, haven't you boy?" He asked, the dog falling on the floor and rolling over in a gesture that clearly meant that he wanted to have his stomach scratched- an order which the fiddler acquiesced.

I hesitated. I didn't want to get to close to the animal, and clearly Tomas found the idea very amusing.

"Are ye afraid your pretty dress will be covered in mud Miss Alys?" He asked with a laugh. The thought hadn't crossed my mind, but I imagined that for common people a dress like I was wearing must have been worth a fortune, and as such it wasn't something one would kneel on the floor with in order to pet a giant, dirty hound.

With a slight grimace of distaste, I approached Gelert and my husband, who had turned to look at me with an interested gaze. He probably didn't think I'd bother to befriend his loyal pet. Little did he know that I'd always wanted an animal of my own - though perhaps not a creature of Gelert's size and weight, but maybe a house cat, or small lap dog instead.

Kneeling, I reached out my hand slowly to the hound, who was still rolling around on the tavern floor. His tail thumped gleefully, and I placed my fingers gently on his matted fur with great care. The dog whirled around in surprise, barking at me loudly and causing me to shy away in fear.

"You ought to let him catch your scent first," my husband explained. "Hold out your hand to him and he'll sniff it."

I did as I was told, and watched as the dog's black nose twitched while he became familiar with the way I smelled. And then, he sat on the floor directly in front of me, his head was higher up than mine and cocked in a questioning sort of way. I couldn't help but smile, and so stretching out my hand again I stroked his neck softly.

"Well done Princess," the beggar whispered in my ear so no one else could hear. "I think he likes you."

"I can't imagine why," I shot back sardonically, but instead of acting annoyed at my tone he just laughed.

"Neither can I, but I suppose it means you aren't as awful as you thought." I thought about what he said for a moment. I'd never implied that I disliked myself, not in the slightest. In fact, I had probably given him every indication that I was overly vain and proud. But he had seen the truth, and seemed to have chastised me for my attitude while also praising me for exceeding his expectations yet again. I couldn't believe how perceptive he was.

"Gelert, you stay with Alys now. I've got to earn our coin for the night," he commanded the hound. Amazingly enough, as soon as I moved to sit- in the darkest corner I could possibly find, the dog obeyed, eventually laying down by my feet and resting his head in his enormous paws. As I watched my husband take his fiddle out of the case and tune it with interest, it took me a moment to realize that I had been absently petting the animal. For some reason he kept me at ease and I didn't once think of his teeth.

The Cat's Paw had a small platform against the side of the wall that was adjacent to the bar, and that was where my husband climbed with his fiddle. He thought for a moment, seemingly about which song to play, and then placed his bow on the string with confidence.

The moment his first note resonated throughout the tavern I was transfixed. The music he made soared out of his fiddle and soaked deep into the core of my being. It was cheerful, the timbre smooth and the sound clear as a summer's day. I imagined myself lying in a field. Wind blowing softly against my face and hair while carrying the smell of pungent wild flowers. It was as if, with music alone, the beggar had transformed the tavern into a paradise, and I was certain I wasn't the only person that thought so. The entire tavern was silent but for the sounds of the beggar's music, and fascinated by the way his dirty fingers flew across the stings dextrously. He was incredibly talented, and I immediately felt shamed by my initial reaction to him. Anyone who could make an instrument sound that beautiful deserved to be treated with respect.

When he'd finished a medley of several songs, his audience remained in complete silence for several minutes until one, single person began to clap. The rest of the room slowly followed, until it erupted in thunderous applause. Men slammed their steins together in appreciation, ale spilling from the sides and landing on the wooden tables below.

I wasn't sure what to do. Should I go and congratulate him on his performance? Those in the tavern were looking at me expectantly, as if they were waiting for him to be shown some sort of wifely affection. But I didn't want to bring myself into the limelight. To be completely honest, I was a little in awe of him. There I was, a beautiful princess. But I'd never been able to command the attention of the room like my husband. He even stood a little taller, his hunch decidedly less pronounced as he accepted the praise of nearly everyone in the room.

Well everyone that was, except for me. I wanted to tell him how impressed I was with his abilities, but even as he approached me, the words were trapped in my throat.

As he saw his master approach, Gelert stood up and shuffled towards him, his nails clicking on the floor.

"What did you think?" The beggar asked, a little smugly. He knew how talented he was. It would have been hard not to with his aptitude for the instrument. So why couldn't I tell him? It would have been so simple for me to utter that it was lovely, or that I enjoyed it.

But I was ashamed of myself for thinking so ill of him before. Because even though he was decidedly ugly, and smelled foul, when he played his music I could sense his innate goodness and knew that I didn't deserve to be with someone so kind when I myself was twisted into something more foul than he looked. We were complete contradictions of one another.

But when I realized that it was the thought of his goodness that I was so afraid of, I also knew that I _had _to respond to his question- because I wanted so desperately to be l_ike_ him.

"It was- surprising," I said. As a reply, it wasn't the most graceful, but it was better than nothing, and much better than what I would have said only a day ago. Somehow, I thought that the beggar must have understood that.

"You must be tired Alys. Let us head back to my room. We'll need to depart early tomorrow if we want to make it home in time for dinner."

His comment made me feel suddenly ill at ease. I hadn't exactly given thought to the idea that it was my wedding night. Deirdre had of course, taught me about what was expected of me from my husband as soon as I'd become of an appropriate age, but until the beggar mentioned the words 'us' and 'my room' I hadn't put two and two together. But what could I really say to him, if anything? He was my husband, and I had entered into such an arrangement of my own accord.

But when we opened the door to the tiny tavern room, the beggar simply took one of the straw pillows off of the bed and set in on top of the roughly woven rug.

"You can sleep there," he said, gesturing to the floor. Perhaps it was his way of saving face in case I denied sharing his bed- which I would have. But I didn't want to sleep on the cold, hard wood, and I didn't see why I couldn't sleep on the bed instead. When I voiced such an opinion, the beggar just laughed and threw me a blanket.

"I have earned this bed. You've done no such thing, and so I will be sleeping in it."

"But I'm a lady! How can you expect me to sleep on a rug?" I protested again, but he maintained his position firmly, even having the audacity to chuckle at my predicament.

"Princess Alys, you must learn that you must accept a more meagre lifestyle now that we are married. You must work hard if you want to be comfortable, and you have a long, hard road ahead of you."

"And a bad back too it seems," I shot back angrily, unable to believe that for a moment I had almost idolized this man.

Upset, I laid down on the floor, the rug barely able to prevent the nails in the wooden planks from digging into my back. The straw pillow itched.

I rolled around, certain that I would not be getting rest at all when a thought struck me. I didn't know my husband's name.

With that in mind, I suddenly grew content of my place on the floor- because I knew I must have deserved it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well this has been a long time coming, and I apologize for the wait. This was one of those awkward in between chapters that gave me writers block. But I'm looking forward to writing the next one and am sure it will go much smoother from here on out! So without further ado, since you've all waited long enough, please enjoy the next installment of King Thrushbeard! Also, please review! Because the more reviews I get the more inspired I am to continue. Plus they just brighten up my day full of job hunting, and trust me when I say any beacon of light to relieve me from the monotony would be incredibly welcome!

C.V

**Chapter 6- The Ocean**

As I'd suspected, I slept poorly. I knew there must have been bruises on my back from where the rudimentary carpentry nails had dug into it during the night. But I wasn't going to complain about to the beggar; since it would just give him the satisfaction of knowing that he was right in assuming that I couldn't handle the life of a peasant- despite the fact that I was beginning to think that wasn't going to be so bad. I would take sleeping on the floor over living in my father's palace any day.

The sun was barely in the sky when we left the Inn. Tomas was snoring loudly from the chair behind the bar, his feet up on the countertop I was glad I hadn't eaten off of. I was so tired I wasn't sure how far I'd be able to walk without fainting- that coupled with the fact that my only clothing was a wedding dress and my shoes weren't exactly the proper sort to be walking all day in, gave me the distinct impression that it was going to be a long trip. Their soles would be completely ripped after we arrived, and I hadn't anything to replace them with either.

With Gelert on our heels the two of us headed towards the fiddler's home in complete silence. Since I'd never left the palace I'd never really had that far to walk before, and my legs were completely unused to the exertion. I wanted to ask the beggar if we could stop and rest a bit, but he looked so determined to press on to his home. It wasn't if I could blame him, since he'd probably been away from it for quite some time, but there was more than one reason I wanted to stop. He walked so far ahead of me that it was virtually impossible to strike up a conversation with him- and as much as it pained me to admit it, I was beginning to feel lonely.

It wasn't like I wasn`t used to feeling that way. After my mother died, the realization that I was all alone in the world hit me so suddenly I almost lost my breath. But this kind of solitude was different, more like an emptiness that was suffocating. Perhaps it was since I expected him to speak to me at least a little bit- but the only words I`d heard him utter were a brief good morning and a greeting to Gelert. It was quite a shock, since he _had _been constantly putting me down after all, though I would have preferred even that to the silence I was now enduring.

At first I wanted to call out to him, and let him know that his insensitivity was unappreciated, but then I thought that the atmosphere of the whole journey would suffer even more than it already was. Nevertheless the truth remained that if I didn`t stop soon, the possibility was that I wouldn`t be able to walk at all tomorrow. I could feel the blisters forming on my feet and it was becoming more and more painful with every step. My husband didn`t look even the slightest bit tired, despite the fact we`d been walking for hours. Gelert`s tongue hung from his muzzle, long tendrils of saliva dripping down to the ground and leaving a trail to follow, and I could tell that even he was exhausted and could use a rest.

Thankfully, my problem was solved for me when I felt a rock enter my shoe. It wasn't the first time it had happened through the course of our journey, but the others I'd been able to manipulate enough with my toes so that they wouldn't be a bother. My present enemy however, was far too large for me to tackle, and so despite the fact I had wanted to prove to my husband that I was more than capable to walk a great distance without stopping, there was no way it was going to be possible. With a sigh I slumped down onto a tree that had tipped over sideways on the edge of the road.

The fiddler must have noticed the lack of my footsteps behind him, and I saw him glance over his shoulder to look at me. I quickly turned my gaze away to investigate the stones in my slipper, which I was startled to realize had begun to wear away on the bottom already. It really was no wonder I was having such a difficult time with my feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I tried to subdue my annoyance with his behaviour, but I wasn't entirely successful. I looked at him, my eyes dangerously narrow.

"Perhaps you are used to walking all day, but I am not and my shoes are hardly suited to such an endeavour," I pouted, pulling one off my foot and showing him how worn out it had become. His expression soured slightly, though not because of me.

"I apologize. I was simply eager to return home. I am not used to travelling companions other then Gelert, and he isn't one to complain."

"You took on the responsibility of a wife, and so you ought to be more considerate."

"And you Princess, took on a husband. So _you _ought to be more patient. Marriage is new to me as well. And I did apologize didn't I?"

"You made me sleep on the floor last night!" I retorted.

"I gave you a blanket, and for the record, the beds in that Inn are no softer than the floor. You weren't missing out on any comfort. That is unless you would have preferred that we share..."

"Certainly not!"

"Then there is no use complaining. I'll have your own bed prepared when we get to Silverlake."

That was better. At least I wouldn't have to worry about sleeping on the floor for the rest of our marriage in-

"Did you say Silverlake?" I asked, my eyes widening in surprise. I had no idea that was where the fiddler lived!

"Yes, didn't you know that was where we were heading? I think you'll find it quite lovely this time of year Alys, and the people are kind as well. It will be a good place to start anew, and to be whoever you like."

Starting anew? I suppose in essence that was what I was doing. If I left Lustre I would have the ability to become anyone who I wanted to be. I wouldn't be a Princess in Silverlake, because nobody knew who I was or what I looked like there. I could live a normal life, and perhaps I could even make friends for the first time. The prospect of such a drastic upheaval caught me by surprise, and for the first time since my marriage I really began to wonder if I'd be able to go through life as a peasant when I really didn't know how to do anything that a peasant would do. I supposed my husband would aid me when the time came, but I really had no intention of having to follow him like a lost lamb for the rest of my life.

"Are you feeling overwhelmed?" The fiddler asked, probably reading my face as easily as if it were a book.

"A little. You say that I can be whomever I like. But I'm not even sure who am I now. I admit it's nerve-wracking. Especially if I'm to live with someone like you." I said with a little laugh as I gestured to my poor feet.

"Was that a joke? I didn't know you had it in you Alys!" He practically applauded at my attempt at sarcasm. I supposed a little levity would go a long way in making me feel more comfortable with him for the rest of the journey, and it actually felt refreshing to say what was on my mind. My father had always told me princesses weren't sarcastic, since it was low-born and degrading. But since I was a commoner now, I couldn't see the harm in it, especially since it was clear that my husband appreciated it.

Thinking of him as my husband however, reminded me that I still hadn't had the opportunity to ask him his name, and so tentatively putting my shoe back on my blistering foot, I figured now was as good a time as any.

"I don't know your name- and I can't keep calling you beggar or fiddler. Unless you'd prefer that of course."

"Moryn," he said simply. The name surprised me, since I was expecting one that was rougher, to match his appearance. Instead, _Moryn_ was almost gentle. He must have noticed my look of shock, since he laughed- a deep rumble that collected in the back of his throat.

"You don't approve? Shall I change it to something that suits your tastes a little better?"

"There's no need. I like Moryn just fine."

I had to admit it was sort of a relief learning his name. It made our relationship a little more personable, since at least we could be considered familiar acquaintances. He sat down beside me on the tree and pulled his fiddle case off of his back. In the front pocket he pulled out rolls and cheese, handing some to me to eat for lunch. As a meal, it wasn't exactly what I was used to, but I was so ravenous I didn't care what I ate, wolfing it down in a very 'unprincess-like' manner.

I could feel Moryn's eyes on me, watching me eat, but he didn't say anything despite the fact that a crooked grin was clearly forming on his face. When we had finished, and had thrown a bone from the pack for Gelert to munch on, he investigated my feet to make sure I'd be able to continue walking.

"We'll have to get you decent shoes as soon as we can. I admit I didn't think too much about it since men's shoes are all the same. But for now do you think you'll be able to make it a little farther?"

"As long as you don't expect me to move tomorrow. But don't worry, I may look like a fragile flower, but I'm capable of walking," I insisted, and as if to prove my point, I stood up and began to hobble forward. We continued walking, although not in the uncomfortable silence that we had spent the morning in. We didn't speak much, but I didn't feel awkward about it anymore, granted there were so many questions I wanted to ask him. Even so though, I had no idea where to start.

I didn't muster up my courage until the sun had begun to sink in the sky.

"Were you only in Lustre to play the fiddle, or did you have other business there?"

"I am simply a travelling musician. What other purpose do you think I'd have?"He chuckled. I shrugged, since really I had no idea, and was only trying to make small talk to learn more about him. I felt that at the moment, our acquaintanceship was uneven, since he knew everything that there was to know about me, and I knew nothing about him other than his name, that he played the fiddle, and had a pet.

Normally, such things wouldn't have interested me in the slightest. I'd always been taught that the behaviour and desires of commoners were irrelevant, and aside from Deirdre I'd never really spoken to one before. Somehow it seemed different from speaking with other nobles or my father. Trying to be polite and respectful all the time was tiring, and I always felt that when speaking with lords or ladies, or even my family, that I was conversing in a series of half-truths. I was just as guilty of lying as the next noble though. I would tell Lady Harimann that her new dress was lovely, when I actually thought it was atrocious, and she would make a comment about my hair style, when in fact she disliked it entirely. Then, we would make a comment about the weather.

As such, I'd never really had to talk about anything worthwhile, and so I was only ever used to saying shallow things. I wanted to try to have a meaningful conversation about something important, on an equal level as somebody else- because I didn't like being lied to either. So far, the only things Moryn had ever told me were the truth, and whether I wanted to hear it or not, I could at least respect his honesty.

"You're not _only_ a travelling musician. You're a person too, and Lustre is an awfully far distance for you to travel just to play in a tavern overnight-"

"Listen," Moryn said suddenly, holding his hand up to silence whatever I was about to say next. I was confused for a moment, but I pinched my eyes together in concentration, as if it would help me focus better on whatever sound it was that my husband was referring to. I could hear the chirping of birds, the buzzing of insects, and the rustling of the breeze through the leaves. But there was also a strange sound that I couldn't identify, like a gentle roaring.

"What is that?" I asked him. He smiled behind his thick beard.

"That's the Agean Ocean. It means we're almost home."

In that instant, all the weight that lingered on my soul seemed to drop to the ground, and despite the aching of my feet and the fact that the gesture was 'unladylike,' I found myself running as fast as my legs could carry me towards the source of the noise, the embodiment of the freedom I'd dreamed of for so long.

It was farther away than I had anticipated, but I didn't stop, letting my legs carry me as fast as they could until I finally saw it and found myself completely and utterly unprepared.

The ocean was unlike anything I'd ever seen before- it seemed to stretch beyond infinity, like it never ended. The sky was painted orange, gold and pink with the sunset, and they were reflected on the water's surface like a distorted mirror. All I could think about was how inaccurate the maps I'd studied must have been. They couldn't possibly convey just how miraculous the ocean really was, or how small I was in the grand scheme of things. The world was so much bigger than my palace, than Lustre, and I wanted to experience it all regardless of whether or not my current situation was the ideal way of doing so or not.

Gelert was barking behind me, signalling the arrival of his master who must have followed me curiously.

"So what do you think?" He asked me, his dark eyes reflecting the fire of the sunset.

"I haven't words to describe it. But I'd love to stay here forever."

"I know how you feel, and in a way your wish is granted. My village is along the ocean's shore so you'll be able to see it every day. If I would have known it would have made you this happy I'd have told you before."

There he was, being kind again. I felt like I'd never know where I stood with that man. He scolded me, and made me sleep on a cold floor, but he also bandaged my feet and seemed to genuinely care if I was happy or not. At least it was beginning to seem that way.

"Look there," Moryn pointed in the distance along the coast, where I could just barely make out the shapes of tiny houses.

"Is that where you live?" I asked, my heart palpitating at the thought I'd be able to live in such a beautiful place.

"Yes, it's called Moor Village. I'm glad we're back, since I'm starving," he laughed, and whistling for Gelert who was cantering along the shoreline chasing after gulls, the three of us made our way home at last.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This has been a long time coming. There is nothing more stifling for creativity than looking for a job. But I have one now and am inspired again thanks to a new set of very kind reviews for my other story Little Sparrow. Please enjoy the chapter, and the next one will follow shortly. If you have the time, I would love for you to review, a simple happy face would do! Goodness knows we all can use a little encouragement now and again! But here I am rambling...So without further ado I present to you the beginning of Alys' new life!

C.V.

**Chapter 7- Moor Village**

Moor Village was a pleasant little town, and the closer we got to it, the more I began to feel like I could actually live there without worry. Yet as we approached the tiny hovel that was meant to be my home, I began to have my doubts. The whole structure couldn't have been any larger than one of my rooms in the palace. I wasn't foolish, and I knew that it was going to be a large adjustment to get used to a new lifestyle altogether, but I felt that all the freedom I felt while looking at the vast expanse of the ocean had disappeared as soon as I considered the home I'd be living in from now on. It was tighter than a prison cell in my father's dungeon.

Moryn unlatched the gate of a small fence that surrounded the shoddily built wooden hovel, and the closer I got, the more I realised that the whole home appeared to be slightly bent. Any strong gust of wind, and the whole thing would surely collapse.

"Home sweet home," I heard Moryn sigh contentedly behind me. He clearly didn't find anything wrong with the dilapidated shack, and since he had been so kind to me by the ocean I didn't want to say anything cruel about his home. It wasn't his fault he was born penniless anymore than it was my fault I'd been born as a Princess.

"It's…" I began, trying to come up with an appropriate adjective to describe the home. But before I could utter another word, he placed his hand on my shoulder. I flinched, still completely unused to physical contact, though he seemed to sense my unease and removed his hand quickly.

"It's not what you're used to I'm sure," he answered for me a little condescendingly.

"That's most definitely true, but this was my choice and I have every intention of seeing it through."

"I'm glad you're so set on this path Alys, but I hope you don't think it will be easy. You'll need to cook, clean and help make us a living, but as it stands now you don't know how to do any of that," he continued, ushering me through the small stone pathway to the door.

"Well I hope you don't mind burnt stew then," I retorted, narrowing my eyes. His dark eyes were sparkling with mirth, and I didn't appreciate the fact that he was treating my inexperience with household matters with such levity. Perhaps I'd take to burning his food on purpose from now on. He'd certainly deserve it.

"Funny you should mention stew, since I'm expecting some to be ready for us inside."

I grew frustrated with the fact that he was able to brush off my comments as he would the harping of one of the seagulls flying overhead. But just as I was about to inquire what he meant about the stew being prepared I heard a high pitched squealing sound coming from inside the shoddily built walls. Unable to conceal my fright I leapt in the air, nearly tumbling over Gelert who began to bark and circle around Moryn and I.

The dog didn't seem to be angered by the noise however, and instead, I watched as his tail wagged back and forth in excitement. Moryn laughed at my fright, which didn't abate until a woman dashed out of the rickety door, heading straight for him.

"You're back safe and sound!" She said, a smile lighting up her pretty face. She looked to be a little younger then me and was quite pretty- with tiny features, curly red hair and a dusting of freckles across her nose she reminded me of a fox.

"I trust you've been keeping the place tidy for me Grania?" He laughed, returning a tight embrace that she'd initiated. I had to admit that I was impressed with her. For although she was neatly kept, she didn't seem to be put off by my husband's appearance at all, which forced me to wonder if all peasants were accustomed to ignoring things like personal hygiene amongst themselves.

I watched as she let go after an instant, and kneeled down to pet Gelert while he licked her face. It took her a while to notice me though, and the look in her eyes as she stood up to face me was one of complete and utter surprise.

"Is this her?" She asked Moryn, her eyes wide as she took in the state of my clothing and shoes. I assumed that he must have mentioned me to her somehow, though I wasn't sure when he had the time.

"Yes, this is my wife Alys," he answered simply, as if it were the easiest thing in the world to say. I still thought it sounded incredibly farfetched.

Grania's grey eyes got as wide as saucers, but her mouth slowly followed in an enormous grin. She squealed again, the same way she had when we'd arrived, and jumped up and down as she bounded towards me, offering me the same tight hug she'd just given my husband.

"Oh it's ever so nice to meet you Alys! I'm Grania! But I guess you've figured that out already! I live in the house just down the path there. My husband's Brin, the blacksmith in the village. I'm sorry if I startled you, it's just I was just getting the house ready for Moryn's return, I wasn't stealing anything! I can see how you might get the wrong idea, but I promise that it's something I do often! And I'm rambling aren't I? My mom always told me I talked too much…"

I was completely overwhelmed by the girl. She was the most energetic person I'd ever met, and was so upfront with her mannerisms and the way she spoke that I wasn't sure what to think, let alone how to reply to her.

"That's…that's alright…" I mumbled into the rough wool of her dress since she still hadn't released me.

"It's so nice to have another girl my age in the village! The only other girl our age is Efa, and she's just had twins so she's too busy to spend time with me anymore! But sky's above Alys, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen! It's a shame that your clothes are ruined. You haven't been taking very good care of your new wife Moryn." She chastised, placing the palms of her hands against my cheeks.

"And you're cold too! Let's go inside and I'll fix you some of the dinner I've med. I also have fresh baked bread and cheese here that you can have."

Moryn chuckled deeply. "You're an angel Grania. Alys and I are very grateful."

"It's no trouble Moryn. You helped Brin out of that bind last winter, so we're happy to help you in any way we can! Make yourselves comfortable and I'll take care of everything." Without another word to us, Grania rushed inside the house as quickly as she'd left, and I was left standing awkwardly in her wake.

"Her enthusiasm takes a little getting used to, but her and her husband are good people. If you ever need anything you can be sure that they will help you."

"Where will you be?" I wondered, a slight feeling of nervousness rushing over me.

"I'm a travelling musician Princess. I cannot always be here should you require help. You'll need to become self-sufficient. Learning from Grania will be good for you, and for me too since I'll be wanting a freshly cooked meal when I get home in the evenings, and _not _burnt stew" he laughed. It was a pity the joke was on him, because if he thought that I was capable of cooking him anything he was sorely mistaken. But I didn't have a chance to tell him so, since both he and Gelert had already crossed the threshold into their home. Grania must have lit candles and the fireplace, since a faint glow was emanating from the crooked windows, and despite its ragged appearance, the home actually looked charming.

The door creaked as I opened it behind him, but as soon as I caught a glimpse inside the home I was pleasantly surprised by how warm it seemed. Although nothing was as fine as what I had in the palace, the few bits of décor that the fiddler owned were lovingly crafted, and bathed in orange, flickering firelight.

The fireplace dominated the home, as the hearth was large enough to cook on, but in the opposite corner was a small bed and a bearskin rug, and closer to the door, a rustic table that Grania was already setting with bread she produced from the small oven built into the hearth. Smelling the bread made me instantly ravenous, and my stomach growled.

"Help yourself to a slice Alys, you've had a long trip!" The girl insisted, handing me a knife that appeared to have been recently sharpened. I looked at it for a moment. Since I'd never cut bread before I hoped I didn't ruin it, but I was so hungry I wouldn't have minded swallowing the loaf whole. Positioning the knife on the top of the loaf I began to slice through it, only to hear Moryn utter a curse word and stop me.

"You'll cut yourself like that Alys! You mustn't hold the bread there or you'll slice your fingers clean off!" He ordered, demonstrating how it was to be done. I could feel color rushing to my cheeks.

"Well excuse me for not knowing how to cut bread properly" I retorted, refusing to look at him. I didn't like being ordered around, especially when I could hardly be blamed for my lack of knowledge. I wish he didn't feel the need to be so infuriating!

"Don't pout like that. These are just the things you'll need to learn. Grania will help you around the house for the next while, until she thinks you've become confident enough to take care of things on your own," he said. Although I knew that I should have been pleased that my husband had taken upon himself to ensure that I was looked after, part of me felt incredibly insulted,- since even though I understood his point I didn't like to be told that I couldn't take care of myself.

"Don't be ashamed Alys," Grania said with a smile. "Moryn tells me you come from a very sheltered life, and that you only just learned of your arranged marriage. You'll be running the home in no time with me as your guide!"

I rolled my eyes at the pitiful excuse he'd given her. Grania had _no _idea how sheltered I had been, otherwise she probably wouldn't have been so eager to assist me. I knew Moryn had to create some sort of excuse for me, since I doubted he'd tell the whole village that I was actually the Princess of Lustre. Besides, nobody would believe him if he did.

Still, I wasn't sure why the girl wasn't more suspicious of me. I had, for all intents and purposes, just appeared out of nowhere married to a friend of hers. Yet she treated me as if we were old and dear acquaintances. It was a strange phenomenon for me, since I'd never had a friend before, unless you counted Deirdre, who was paid for her service and loyalty. But Grania went out of her way to make sure I was comfortable without being ordered. In fact, she acted as if to do so was a pleasure, and I couldn't help but smile at her infectious personality. She was certainly a force of nature.

After we had gotten settled in, and Grania was certain we had everything we needed, she bade us good night and took her leave. The house seemed suddenly silent without her, since she hadn't stopped speaking once since we'd arrived.

After finishing the meal in front of him, Moryn yawned, and stretched his arms over his head.

"It's been a long day, so let's get your bed set up. You'll have to make sure it's put away every morning, since the last thing we need is strange rumours about us circulating through the village. It's very difficult to keep anything a secret in a place like this, as I'm sure you'll soon learn," he said, and then left the house for a few moments, only to return with a heaping mound of hay, which he then spread out next to the bed. There were several knitted blankets sitting on the only shelf in the home, and he grabbed them so he could fashion a simple sleeping arrangement before finally pulling a pillow from the bed and holding it out for me to take.

"You should be comfortable on the floor now. Tomorrow Grania will see about getting you proper clothing, and a night dress as well. But for now you'll have to make due."

"Wait? You're making me sleep on the floor again?" I demanded, outraged.

"Of course! It's my home, so I will be sleeping on the bed. You've more than enough blankets so you'll be warm. Besides, you must have noticed that I have a bad back by now. So unless you would like to share the bed with me-"

"Oh never mind!" I snapped, ripping the flimsy pillow from his hands and tossing it on the floor. With a groan I knew that it was going to be another long, sleepless night, and after what felt like hours listening to the ocean waves crash in the distance, I decided that I needed to get up and stretch my legs. After so long a time walking, all the time spent in idleness was making them feel stiff and uncomfortable.

I could hear Moryn's heavy breathing from above my position on the floor, and figuring that he was fast asleep I crept silently towards the door, opening it as slowly as possible to reducing the sound of the creaking noise. It didn't help that even the floorboards seemed to want to hinder my progress, since they groaned with every step I took. When I finally made it out of doors, I was startled to notice that Gelert, who had been sleeping at the foot of his master's bed, had followed me out. I had been so focused on my own movements that I'd completely missed any of his.

Without a sound, I ignored the dog's presence and walked towards the sound of the ocean. It was very dark, but the moon hung bright in the sky, and was reflected on the water's surface like it was a distorted mirror allowing me to find my way.

Moryn's home was built on a small cliff that hung over the ocean, and so when I reached the drop off point I slumped down on the side, letting me feet drape from the ledge. Gelert took a seat beside me, his long pink tongue hanging from his mouth while he regarded me with curiosity.

"I think I'm jealous of you boy," I muttered to him while I reached to stroke his fur tentatively.

"Moryn lets you sleep on the bed, but his own wife sleeps on a haystack. It hardly seems fair does it."

The dog whined a little, and it almost made me think that he understood what I was saying to him. Though I'd never had a pet before I was beginning to see the appeal.

"I wish I knew where I stood with him. I hoped that after the mess with my blisters he would have at least let me sleep on the bed like a gentleman should. But perhaps I ask too much of a mere fiddler. It just doesn't seem like he wished to be married anymore than I did," I sighed, looking up at the stars. Gelert nuzzled my side, and for I moment I tried to let fatigue drift over me while I stared at the vast immense of the ocean and the sky, stretching on forever in blackness.

"You'll fall to your death if you stay like that Alys. You should get some rest," I heard Moryn utter from behind me. He was probably right. If I did manage to nod off I faced the very real possibility of tumbling off the cliff to my death, since I certainly didn't know how to swim.

"Afraid I'd gone and run off?" I asked without turning to look at him.

"Where else would you go?" I thought for a moment. It was a fair question after all. Where _would_ I go?

I may have been free of my gilded cage, but without him I would be alone in the world, and I didn't think I was quite ready for that just yet. And who knew, perhaps the life of a peasant would suit me better than that of a princess.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Without much of a ramble, please enjoy the next installment of my version of King Thrushbeard. As always thank you to my kind reviewers, without whom this chapter wouldn't have been possible! You all are so kind! Please do review again, and for those who haven't I hope to hear from you! Enjoy!**

**C.V.**

**Chapter 8- Baking Bread and Burnt Stew**

An excited shout roused me from dreams I couldn't remember, and as my eyes opened blurrily all I saw were flashes of copper hair dangling over my face.

"Alys, it's almost noon! You need to get up!"

"Grania?" I moaned, sleepiness evident in my voice. She was entirely too cheerful for me to handle while still half asleep.

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be?" She laughed, as if I had just told a very funny joke. My body felt a little sore still, all the walking from the day before and sleeping on a pile of hay certainly didn't help matters much after my first night on the floor.

Yet as I regained my consciousness, I soon realised that I wasn't on my palate of hay any longer. At some point, I had been moved into the bed, and the evidence of my own makeshift sleeping arrangement had completely disappeared. A fire had been lit as well, and was flickering gently in the hearth. In fact the whole scene, with my neighbour fussing about in the rugged but cozy home was actually sort of comforting, despite the fact I felt that something was missing. It only took a few moments before I realized what that was.

"Where's Moryn?" I asked Grania, who had already taken to making my bed with me still in it. She was awfully eager to get going, for reasons which completely escaped me. It may have been noon but it certainly didn't feel like it to me.

"He's already gone to King City to work, but he asked that I take care of you for today, at least until he returns."

I wanted to protest the idea that I needed taking care of, as a matter of personal pride if anything else. But I knew if I made the mistake of insulting Grania I'd be left on my own in completely unfamiliar territory- and if I was by myself I thought it very likely that I'd set the whole hovel on fire before my husband even returned home.

"Moryn mentioned you hadn't any clothing, and he's going to bring material back from the capital. But for now, feel free to borrow my spare until we can make you a new one." She danced over to the kitchen table and picked up a ruddy brown dress that was about as delicately woven as a burlap sack. It had clearly been patched up several times and was well used. But at the moment, anything would have been better than the dirty, tattered gown I was wearing. I was certain that with my knotted hair and white dress, I must have looked like a ghostly apparition from a haunted tale.

I tentatively reached out with both hands, accepting her offering while trying to look as grateful as possible.

"Thank you Grania," I said, and then retreated to the corner of the house to change as she busied herself pulling various pots and pans from the shoddily crafted wooden shelving on the walls.

"It's a little big…" I murmured as I pulled the loose fitting cloth that hung from my chest and waist. I tried to hide my discomfort with the scratchy material so not to offend her. Although Grania was a little shorter than I was she was much more shapely, and the dress made the difference in our body types very obvious. Awkwardly, I ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to straighten out some of the knots that had gathered while I slept, and managed to pick out a few bits of straw in the process.

"It's not so bad, and it's much better than the rags you were wearing anyway. I've some lace up boots here for you too. It rained this morning and you'll be thankful to have them to muck around in the mud with. Our feet look like they're about the same size so they should work out alright."

I thanked her again, and after struggling a bit with the laces the boots seemed to fit rather securely.

"Since it's nearly lunch time, why don't we start with making a light stew and some bread?"

I simply nodded and watched as she continued to shuffle around the home, collecting the ingredients that we'd need. Flour, and what looked to be lard, as well as a powdery substance I didn't recognize.

"The Moor Village well is just down the path below the hill. I'm going to finish getting things ready here- getting vegetables from the garden and the like- but I'll be needing you to bring a bucket and fill it with water for the stew and bread if you please."

"Uh-Alright…" I muttered, picking up the bucket leaning against the wall that she had gestured to earlier and opening the door. It's telltale creak already seeming familiar to me.

I began the short walk down the hill, and had to glint my eyes from the strong light. But since the sun had come out after the obvious rainfall earlier, I managed to get a better view of Moor than I had the night before. From the angle I was at, the village seemed to be star-shaped, Moryn's hovel at one apex and the well at the center in a sort of square that looked quite lively.

There were a few little stalls set up near the well, where vendors and buyers were mingling at an afternoon market. Overall the scene was quite friendly, but much different than what I had seen in Lustre. Although the village wasn't nearly as big as the capital I'd grown up in, the atmospheres were completely opposite.

As soon as I had made my way a little way down the cobblestone pathway the people at the stalls began to take note of my presence. I could see them whispering amongst themselves, though as soon as I was within earshot they stopped. It was obvious that they weren't used to seeing newcomers, but from their smiles I knew they weren't trying to be unfriendly, but instead, were simply surprised.

I approached the well, and although I'd never used one before, the apparatus was relatively easy to figure out on my own. As soon as I'd drawn the water and poured it into my own bucket I was already surrounded by a number of people.

"Good afternoon Miss," a young, brown-haired man said with a congenial smile. He looked to be younger than be, at around 18 or so.

"Good afternoon," I mumbled back shyly. He chuckled a little and held out his hands, offering to carry my bucket for me. I wasn't sure whether or not to accept his offer, since although I knew he was simply trying to be polite, Grania had asked me to perform a task and I intended to follow it through. It almost felt like it was a test she was seeing if I could pass or not, and I was determined to succeed all on my own.

"Thank you, but I'm fine," I said instead, and was relieved when he didn't appear to be offended.

"We couldn't help but notice you coming down from the fiddler's home. Did you return with him last night?" A younger woman tending to a fruit stand asked, giggling. Did they find it odd that the fiddler would marry? I hoped that they didn't mock him for his appearance, since such a notion upset me for inexplicable reasons.

"Yes. I'm his wife." I was amazed at the confidence I was able to muster with that little declaration.

"Truly?" The girl said, squealing a little in excitement. "We've been waiting for the day when Moryn would get married! He's been living on his own for such a long time, and he's so very talented and kind! My name is Brigid, daughter of the fruit seller as you can see. This girl here is my younger sister Eileen, and that fool there is Donal. Be careful with him, he likes pretty girls," Brigid snickered, brushing a piece of her golden hair out of her eyes.

"Quiet Brigid, or I'll tell your father I'll give his dowry back," Donal joked.

"Are the two of you engaged?" I wondered aloud.

"Just recently, but they've been in love their whole lives!" Eileen said causing Brigid's cheeks to blush an embarrassed red to match the apples at her stall. I couldn't help but smile.

"My name is Alys," I offered, feeling it a little strange not saying my whole title.

Brigid picked up a small crate of apples and handed it to me.

"Take this as our congratulations. You and Moryn can enjoy them together. They're the best apples in all of Silverlake, that I can guarantee."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you," I replied, once again astonished at the goodness of people in the little village. I wondered if all of Silverlake was the same.

"You look so skittish Alys. You shouldn't fret, a pretty lady like you will fit right in here," Donal said patting me on the shoulder hardily, as if we'd been friends our whole lives. I wasn't sure I'd ever get used to how commoners treated their fellows. They were so familiar with each other, and I almost envied them.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long Alys, I worried you got lost already," Grania's voice called from up the hill a ways. "I hope these hooligans aren't giving you much trouble."

"Not at all. We were just being introduced. And I got some apples."

"Wonderful! Perhaps we can make an apple cake later on, while they're nice and fresh. Now I'm sorry everyone but we need to get cooking so dinner is ready when the fiddler returns. I'm going to show Alys some of my famous recipes."

I was glad that Grania hadn't made it seem like I was completely pathetic as a house wife in front of the others, since I didn't want appear too out of place so soon. I waved goodbye to the grouup, and Grania took the crate of apples for me as we walked back up to Moryn's home- my home. As soon as we returned we set to work. Tossing ingredients into bowls, chopping vegetables, so quickly I wasn't sure how I was supposed to remember how to do create the dishes in the future. But when the stew was simmering over the fire, and the bread and apple cake resting on hot coals on the stone hearth, I had an odd sense of accomplishment.

"You did well today Alys! Moryn will return to a delicious dinner."

"But I've taken you away from your own husband for long enough. I'm sure you have your own dinner to worry about. Or did you want to stay here and eat?" That was something you asked to a friend wasn't it? It felt right to say anyway.

"Thank you, but Brin is always so filthy after a day at the forge that I'd hate for him to dirty your house. Speaking of which, tomorrow I'll show you some tricks for cleaning- that is if your constitution allows."

"My constitution?" I questioned, a little confused.

"Well that's why you weren't allowed to do any work at your old home isn't it? I apologize if I embarrassed you. Perhaps Moryn shouldn't have said anything…" As an excuse I suppose it was as good as any, although it wasn't exactly original. But Grania seemed to accept the fact I suffered from some sort of malady as the truth. At least I knew more clearly how I should act to continue Moryn's story in the future.

"No- that's fine, and I'm alright. " I brushed the topic of conversation aside, figuring it was probably safer that way.

"Besides, I'm sure you want to spend some time alone with your new husband being newlyweds and all," she smirked. I was sure my cheeks looked as red as Brigid's had earlier, and honestly had no response. So instead, I simply thanked Grania with all of my heart, hoping that I was confident enough in what I had learned to tell when the stew, bread and cake were finished.

Once Grania had gone, I wasn't sure what to do to occupy myself, so I decided that it would be wise to lay out my bed for that evening. Just as I was preparing the blankets, I heard the door creak open. Surprised I spun around to see my husband. He laughed deeply at my reaction, holding the door open for Gelert to enter before him. The dog barked upon seeing me and rushed over to where I was kneeling to earn a pat, but my husband turned his attention to our small table instead.

"It seems as though you've kept busy. Is this apple cake?" He wondered, taking a deep breath.

"Brigid gave me a crate-full as a welcoming gift."

"That was kind of her. I take it you've made some new acquaintances today then? So tell me, was the life of a commoner so bad?"

"Not bad. Just different, and I think it will take a while to get used to the hard work," I answered, getting to my feet and wiping off the apron I'd borrowed from Grania earlier.

"I brought you some material from town to make a dress. Can you sew?"

"Yes, though I wouldn't say I'm proficient at it. I was much better at embroidery. I've never made a dress though, or mended anything, but I should be able to manage."

"I admit Alys, I'm impressed. I thought that you'd have already given up by now."

I shot him a glare.

"I appreciate the confidence you have in me." I didn't want to admit that without Grania's help I'd have been a fish out of water, though I was sure he was already well aware of that fact.

"Dinner looks lovely, and you've even set out your bed," he ignored my comment, clearly not willing to verbally spar with me again as he sat down at the table and ripped off a piece of the still warm bread. But his comment reminded me of a question I'd been harbouring since that morning.

"Speaking of my bed, I was a little shocked to be in yours this morning. Did you pick me up in my sleep?"

"Would it bother you if I said I had? I knew Grania would be coming in before you woke up, and decided it was for the best. We _are _supposed to be married after all, and us sleeping separately would only cause unnecessary questions don't you agree?"

"Still, you could have just woken me." I grumped, crossing my arms.

"A fair point. But it was the first time I'd seen you relax since we met, and I didn't want to spoil it."

I was fairly certain I was blushing again, so to hide my embarrassment I approached the pot over the fire to dish out the stew into our bowls. It was only then that I realized that without it being my intention, I had let it burn.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Please enjoy this chapter. An extra special thanks to all those who have reviewed! Please keep it up! Sorry for the delay, I'm moving to South Korea in 2 weeks so it's been pretty hectic around here!

**Chapter 9- Bianca**

Time passed quickly in Moor, much more so than when I lived in the dull palace. I was consistently busy, doing chores, keeping house and cooking meals, and gradually such activities became almost a second nature to me. Although I wasn't particularly good at anything yet, at least I didn't feel like such a fool all of the time- thanks to Grania, Brigid and the others.

As for my husband however, I saw very little. He was, without fail, gone before I awoke each morning, and only returned for dinner. By that time, he was so exhausted from his day that he would practically collapse in bed as soon as he finished eating.

Despite the fact that I enjoyed my time with my new friends immensely I still felt quite lonely in the evenings, especially when the other girls would speak of the time they spent with their loved ones. When they would ask me to share any of my own tales however, I would always try and find a way to avoid their questions. They were congenial enough to consider my aloofness as embarrassment or shyness, and I did nothing to correct them. Although I certainly wasn't interested in silly gossip, and I didn't expect or want my marriage to be normal by any means, it still felt like something in my life just wasn't right.

But I didn't know what to do about it. As much as I trusted my new friends, I couldn't tell them about my situation, since they'd probably ask questions that I couldn't answer - unless I wanted them to think I was either crazy or a liar. I thought for quite some time about what I could do that would help to improve the relationship I had with my husband, at least to become friendlier. I longed to speak with him the way I saw Grania and Brin, or Brigid and her fiancé, because it seemed so perfectly comfortable a thing. As it stood, the two of us barely spoke at all, other then a simple greeting when he returned home and basic conversation over dinner before he went to bed.

He was always kind to me, although sometimes he grew frustrated with my failings he tried very hard not to show it-much to his credit. But he never placated me, and if I made an error he was always the first to point it out, without hesitation. At first, I grew tired of his constant corrections, but as time passed I didn't mind it so much, and in fact I began to appreciate his criticism. It was so much different than the treatment I was used to in the palace and it was actually rather refreshing to be told the truth for once.

But one evening, just over a month since I'd arrived and we'd sat down to an exceptionally well prepared dinner- if I did say so myself, I decided to bring up my concern with him. It had taken me almost a week to build up my courage, and to figure out how to go about it, but I felt that I was prepared.

After asking me how my day was, as was normal, I thought to breech the subject as gently as possible.

"My day was fine, as usual, though I do have something I would ask you." Moyrn's unusually bushy eyebrow raised so high it practically fell off of his forehead, yet he didn't say anything, but simply gestured for me to continue.

"I was wondering if it would be possible- I mean if it wasn't too much trouble…because I know that you work terribly hard and everything but-" I stumbled to get my words out. My speech wasn't exactly going as I had planned, and I was beginning to feel a little bit foolish.

"You may ask me anything Alys." He smiled a crooked smile that I could make out even behind his grizzled beard.

"I merely wondered if it was possible for you to take a day off. It's just that I've barely seen you since we got here, and though I have made friends I can't help but feel a little bit lonely when you're gone all the time. Besides, I'd like to know more about you, because we are married after all."

I scrunched my face up, a little embarrassed with my declaration, though Moryn looked more amused than anything. He thought for a few moments, taking several sips of the tea I had boiled with dinner.

"I have just the idea. Allow me to leave again tomorrow, to give my regrets to my employers, and the next day I shall belong to you."

I blushed at his wording, but nodded demurely in agreement with his terms. I couldn't believe that I'd had the audacity to ask him to skip a day of work, especially since it was clear that we didn't have a great deal of funds. I wondered if he felt that I was being selfish in asking for his company, but he seemed in such a pleasant mood for the rest of the night I doubted that was the case.

That evening, I couldn't sleep at all. The sun had begun to rise in the sky and I was still wide awake, to the point where I could hear Moryn begin to stir. I quickly shut my eyes, trying to relax so that he wouldn't realize that I wasn't fast asleep, and listened as he roused Gelert and lit the fireplace as he did every morning. I heard him dress, put on his boots, and then quietly move closer to me. As gently as he could, he lifted me from the floor and placed me on the bed, pulling the warm covers over top of me. Then, he gathered the hay I slept on, put it in the chest where it was normally kept, and left, the tell-tale creak of the door in his wake. Since I realised that there was no way I was going to be able to go back to bed, I decided to get up and begin cleaning furiously. By the time I would usually have awakened the house was cleaned in its entirety, so I decided to begin cooking things to prepare for our day tomorrow. It sounded as if Moryn had a plan in mind already, but I still wanted to be ready for anything.

Just after lunch, Grania knocked on my door, and was surprised to see that I was so accomplished for the time of day.

"Good heavens Alys! You must have been busy this morning!" She exclaimed. I laughed a little, unsure of what would and wouldn't be a good idea to reveal to her.

"Moryn is taking the day off tomorrow, so I want everything to be perfect. That way I won't have to worry so much about not doing my chores then," I answered simply.

"How romantic! What are the two of you going to do?" She asked, a little snidely. I shot her an annoyed look, momentarily pleased that I had grown close enough to someone where that was an acceptable action.

"I don't know. He said he had an idea, but he wouldn't tell me what it was."

"I'm jealous. I wish Brin would take a day off from the forge to spend with me…" She pouted teasingly, crossing her arms over her chest. I laughed again, grabbing her shoulders in feigned seriousness.

"Whatever would the village do without nails for the day!"

"You're right. My husband is irreplaceable."

Together the two of us walked by the ocean to pass the time until dinner needed to be started. Although I doubted most people would have found such an activity invigorating, I couldn't help but be at peace with the mere fact that I could do what I wished, when I wished it. And even though I barely knew anything about my husband, I wanted to make sure that he knew tomorrow that it was thanks to him that I was finally able to feel that way.

I had dinner finished by the time he returned home, and was busying myself by tidying the dishes when I heard the creaking door open. I wished him a good evening and we sat to dinner. He was always ravenous when he returned, and I couldn't imagine how difficult it must have been for him to make such a long trip every day. I wondered why he didn't see fit to have a home closer to King City, because it would make it much easier for him. Then again, it was probably very expensive to live there, and I worried that by asking I would sound insensitive- and I'd done enough of that for a lifetime. Instead, I thought to ask about what he was planning for tomorrow.

"You're just going to have to wait and see. It's a surprise," he smiled lopsidedly, and I couldn't help but smile back. I'd never had a surprise before, and although I was a little sceptical I was far too excited to question his motives. Since even though I'd only know him a little over a month I felt as if I could trust him unconditionally. Perhaps that was simply a response to him being the only one that I knew, but I didn't think that was the only reason. There was something about Moryn: the way he always told me what he thought, whether I liked to hear it or not, his crooked grin, and the kindness that he showed sometimes when I was looking, but most of the time when I wasn't. That was made clear by him lifting me up and putting me into bed that morning.

"Alright. If I must wait I will wait," I joked, taking another bite of dinner. The two of us chatted casually for the remainder of the evening while Gelert slept in front of the fire. I quickly grew tired however, since I had barely slept a wink the night before, and not long after I was curled up on my hay palette and sound asleep.

The next morning, I roused at nearly the same time that I always had, the only difference was that I was still sleeping on the floor, and my husband was still on the bed above me. I'd never really seen him sleep before, and found myself staring at his face much longer than was probably appropriate.

Slowly, I watched as his eyes opened, noticing his impossibly long eyelashes as they fluttered for a few moments. I spun away quickly so he wouldn't see me staring, and began to stir so he would know I was awake. Stretching, I rose from the floor as quietly as I could, and picked the hay up and put it in the chest as if I hadn't just been examining him.

Realizing that it was the first time I'd ever gotten up before him, I went over to light the fire, a task that I still wasn't overly good at. By the time I'd finished, he was up, making the bed, and I muttered a quick good morning to him. I was nervous for some reason, practically shaking with anticipation at whatever his surprise was, but still he said nothing.

I went over to the fire, and began making some porridge for breakfast. He sat and watched me silently for a time as a worked. I turned and smiled at him, hoping that I had somehow duplicated the strange, crooked look he always gave me, and put my hands on my hips.

"Since you _are_ home you _could_ help me instead of just sitting there you know," I mock chastised. He laughed.

"That I could, but I'm enjoying watching you far to much to be bothered."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that I'm proud at how much you've learned Alys. This place has been very good for you," he answered, without a hint of sarcasm. I blushed, and muttered an awkward thank you without looking back at him.

As soon as the porridge had finished, I served it on the table and the two of us ate in silence, Moryn throwing me the occasional curious glances until finally I couldn't take it any more.

"Won't you tell me what you're planning?" I finally demanded.

"Ah, but that would ruin the surprise."

"You've kept me in anticipation for long enough, and I can't wait anymore!"

He laughed, slamming his fist on the table in his mirth.

'So be it then Princess, I shan't keep you waiting any longer." He stood up, offering me his hand, and the two of us left the home with Gelert behind us.

We walked for a few minutes, until we reached the other side of Moor, where the stables were. I never went there, since I was too afraid of the huge horses- a fact which my husband well knew. So why he was leading me there I would never know. He saw my fear, and gripped my hand tighter.

"Every princess knows how to ride."

"You are well aware that I do not," I snapped, a little angry, and more disappointed with the fact that my surprise wasn't at all what I expected.

"A fact which reflects poorly on your father, not yourself. I ask you to trust me. I've bought you the gentlest mare I could find."

I thought on his words, which were not spoken unkindly, and instead expressed a genuine desire to teach me something I didn't know. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it seemed that teaching me was part of his grand plan. For I had to admit, I had learned more living in Moor than I ever had being in the palace, despite how backwards it sounded.

I took a deep breath, and shot him a quick glare of disapproval- but I did not turn back. As soon as I entered the stable and saw the horse my husband had brought me, I was instantly glad that I hadn't.

She was beautiful, her coat the colour of milk, with a cream coloured mane and tail that stood in stark contrast to the bold, black stallion she stood beside.

"The black one is mine. He's called Equinox. The white mare is yours."

"How on earth did you manage to afford two horses? Aren't they terribly expensive?"

"Don't worry about that. Go and meet her," he said, deliberately avoiding my question. I shrugged it off for the time being, and moved closer to the horse. She was smaller than the one I had met in Lustre after my marriage, and she didn't so much as budge as I drew closer to her. Her almond eyes regarded me curiously as I made a move to pet her nose. I could feel her hot breath on my palm, comforting me until I was able to conquer my fear and touch her. I couldn't help but grin at the contact.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Bianca, a noble name indeed. Fitting for a princess."

"A princess no longer, you forget."

"That is true," he answered, slightly mysteriously. He helped me onto the horse's back quite easily given his irregular physique, and led the horse outside of the stables by its reins. It was a strange feeling, trusting the horse to move for me, and Moryn to move the horse, but instead of being frightening like I'd predicted, it was calming and peaceful. We walked along the ocean for a time, engaged in pleasant conversation as soon as I was able to calm down enough to be comfortable on Bianca, and after a while, we headed towards the orchard where Brigid's apples were from.

I was surprised to see that somehow, when I wasn't looking, he'd prepared a lunch for us. Although it was simple, with bread and cheese, I was impressed that he'd thought of it. After we'd been sitting in a comfortable silence for some time, eating what he'd brought, I thought of how happy I felt. He must have noticed something on my face.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. I know I wasn't exactly appreciative before, so I hope you'll forgive me," I replied, my eyes fixated on a particularly perfect clover by my foot.

"Apology accepted. It hasn't always been bad Alys. Despite your poor attitude, you still are as pretty as a painting," he joked. Annoyed by his response, I plucked the clover and threw it at him, but it caught in the wind before it could get very far. He laughed, but over that sound, I could hear the whinnying of horses nearby, and the now familiar falling of hooves on the ground. They were moving quickly, and I knew that no one in Moor would be in such a hurry. Moryn appeared concerned as well, and after standing, he helped me get to my own feet until we saw nearly a dozen, armed men ride straight through the orchard, picking up dirt and crushing fallen apples as they went. I suspected that if we didn't get out of the way they would have collided with us as well with little care.

As soon as they saw us however they began to slow down, and it was only then that I noticed that they were wearing the colours of Lustre. Moryn must have as well, since he stood just in front of where I was standing, seemingly to block me from eyes that might recognize me.

"You there, how far to King City?" The man in front of the group yelled down at us from his enormous bay.

"An hours ride," Moryn replied, as tense as I'd ever seen him. Without so much as a thank you, they began to run again, and after a few moments, the beating of hooves had disappeared.

"What are my father's men doing here? I hope they aren't looking for me."

"I suspect not, or they would have asked if I'd seen you, not directions to the capital. Which begs the question what _are _they looking for," he replied, appearing to be quite troubled. I reached my hand out to touch his shoulder in an attempt to be comforting, and he took it with a slight squeeze. Turning to face me square on, he spoke.

"You must promise me that at the slightest hint of danger you will take Bianca and ride as fast as you can away from here. Do you understand?"

"But what could happen here?" I asked, but he silenced me before I could continue.

"Just promise me Alys." Concern was so evident in his entire demeanour that I grew frightened. Leave it to my father to ruin a perfectly good day. With all the sincerity I could muster, I looked at him straight in the eye to respond,

"I give you my word."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Here it is! My first chapter posted from my new home in South Korea! I hope everyone enjoys it! As always, thank you for reading, and please review!

C.V

**Chapter 10- King City**

After about a week, I was as comfortable on Bianca's back as I was walking. Every evening, as soon as Moryn returned from King City, we would eat dinner and ride until dark. Sometimes he'd even bring his fiddle, and play for me while we were out. I looked forward to it all day, and Grania and the others would always make fun of my excitement.

One afternoon, on a particularly hot summer day, Grania rushed into my home, her arms full with a wrapped gift.

"What's the occasion?" I asked her, curious.

"What do you mean Alys? It's the Midsummer Moon Festival tomorrow! Your head must be in the clouds!"

I had never heard of such a thing before. In Lustre, my father had outlawed festivals a long time before, thinking them a waste of valuable coin and resources that were better spent on making war. But even so, a festival dedicated to the moon was unusual to me. Grania seemed to take my ignorance as pure flightiness, and so I didn't bother asking her more to protect my identity. I would have to ask Moryn when he returned to compensate for my ignorance. She handed me the gift, which I opened excitedly. I doubted I'd ever get used to getting presents from people who didn't ask for anything in return, and so it was unusual for me to feel guilty for not having anything to give her.

In the package was a dress, but it was far fancier than the ones she'd loaned me before, and I wondered where on earth she got the material. But as I examined it, I realized with a shock that it had been made from pieces of my wedding dress.

"I asked Moryn if I could use the fabric from your wedding gown and refurbish it, since it was in such bad shape. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not Grania, thank you so much. It's beautiful. But I'm sorry I haven't anything to give to you…" I said, sheepishly.

"Well of course you don't silly. Moryn dropped your gift for Brin and I off this morning. Thank you so much for the packhorse! Now Brin will be able to bring his wares to King City tomorrow for the fair! I honestly don't know how you two manage to afford so much though. Your husband must have a very generous patron. Has he ever mentioned it to you?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course he didn't. In many ways he was as much a mystery to me now as he was when we first met- perhaps even more so.

"No, Moryn likes to keep the state of our finances to himself. I wish he'd tell me more about it though, so I wouldn't be so surprised at him all of the time," I answered honestly. For all I knew he could have a very wealthy patron, but the manner of his cleanliness, his home and his possessions did not seem to support that theory. To draw attention from the question, since I was embarrassed I didn't know the real answer, I spoke again.

"I must admit, his having a horse makes it much easier for him to get to King City and back. He gets home much earlier now."

Grania nodded knowingly, and sliced herself a piece of bread that was still cooling on the countertop, practically drowning it with Brigid's apple jelly. She took a giant bite, while appearing to be in thought.

"Alys, why don't you come with Brin and I to the fair tomorrow in King City? It's surely a sight to behold, there's dancing, and music and thousands of merchants! Wouldn't that be something?"

I groaned. Going to King City wasn't exactly the highest priority on my list of things to do, mostly because the King of Silverlake would be there. It wasn't as if I thought that I'd encounter him, but the embarrassment would have been too difficult for me to bear if, for some strange reason I did.

"You don't want to?" She pouted.

"No it isn't that, I'm just not sure what Moryn will think of it. I'll have to ask him."

"He's going to be busy there all day anyway I'm sure. Please say you'll come, I don't want to be stuck at Brin's booth all day. It's terribly boring, and I want to see the sights with you!"

"See what sights?" I heard Moryn ask through the open window of the hut. I hadn't heard Gelert bark to signal his coming, and he was earlier than usual thanks to Equinox.

"The sights of the festival tomorrow! You'll let her come with Brin and I won't you?"

"Of course you can go. As long as you're careful in such a big city Alys."

I rolled my eyes at him exaggeratedly. I still wasn't exactly thrilled with him for neglecting to tell me about the tradition of giving friends gifts, and he had made me look foolish. I was just thankful that Grania hadn't been the wiser so that she wouldn't have cause to question whether or not I was really from Silverlake at all.

Grania , who didn't seem to notice anything amiss, squealed excitedly and hugged me. "We'll have fun, you'll see," and without another word she rushed out the door, likely to tell Brin that I'd be accompanying them the next morning.

Moryn had left the window, and entered through the door with a smirk on his face.

"When were you going to tell me about this Moon Festival nonsense! I had no idea I was expected to get gifts for people!" I lamented, throwing my hands up in the air. Instead of looking remorseful, he laughed and patted me on the back enthusiastically. I stomped my foot on the ground with impatience.

"It isn't funny!"

"I disagree, I enjoy seeing you flustered. Granted I admit that didn't know that Grania would come over so soon! I didn't want to ruin the surprise for you," he said, pulling a lovely bouquet of flowers from behind his back. They were beautiful-pink, blue and white, arranged perfectly with a small wrapping of twine holding them together. My heart did something strange then- it fluttered. I'd heard the feeling described before, but I'd never actually felt anything like it. I knew I was blushing again, so I kept my face to the floor and accepted the flowers sheepishly. I rushed over to take a copper vase from the cupboard, and filled it with some of the water I had already brought in earlier that day. I gently placed them inside, arranging them as delicately as I could.

"Thank you," I mumbled into the blossoms, and I could hear him step up behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"But because you didn't tell me, I didn't get you anything," I lamented, causing my husband to laugh again. After a moment, I realized that I liked that sound almost more than anything I'd ever heard before. In fact, I was growing more and more certain that I was developing more than simple, friendly feelings towards him, and that thought made me nervous.

I turned away from the flowers, looking straight into his eyes for a few moments, which made my suspicions only clearer. When I was with him, I felt happy, and fluttery and nervous all at the same time. I loved him, and the knowledge of that was somehow so liberating I breathed a sigh of relief.

With a smile, I stood on my tiptoes so I was closer to even his hunched height, and without a second thought I kissed his cheek. He was startled for a moment, as if I had just done the very last thing he'd expected, so I examined his face to make sure I hadn't made a mistake.

"Well, I suppose I got my Moon Festival present after all," he muttered softly before pulling me in for my first, real kiss. It was gentle, and even though the bristles from his beard picked me I didn't mind in the slightest. For those few moments I was at peace, and it felt like for once in my life, things were perfect.

"I guess you did," I said, grinning afterwards as I pulled away. I didn't feel shy or embarrassed anymore. Neither of us spoke for a time after that, until I couldn't stand the silence and asked him whether or not he would join me on the trip to King City the next day.

"It's the busiest day of the whole year for a musician like me, but I can make the trip with you at least, though we'll have to part after we arrive. Still, I'd like to see your face when you see King City for the first time."

"You don't think it will be dangerous for me to go there? What if I'm recognized?"

"You will be perfectly safe Alys, I promise," he answered as if he could personally guarantee it.

And so on the next day, we left when it was still dark outside. The sun's light had just begun to peek over the hills in the distance, lighting the path that we would need to follow. Grania had told me that King City was just beyond the hills, and the ocean fed into a stream that split them in two. Eventually, that river would widen to become Silver Lake, the namesake of the country. I followed her directions in my head as we traveled on Brin's cart, Moryn playing his fiddle while I talked with Grania, Brigid and Donal who had also decided to join us. Brin, who was nervous about his impending job, simply drove on, talking to himself occasionally in an attempt to calm down.

Moryn and I never really addressed our sudden kiss, but I had resolved to do my best to ignore it for the time being, though the same strange, tingly feeling I felt the day before seemed to reappear each time I looked over at him.

The sun had just begun to rise in the sky by the time we passed over the hills, making the trees look like candles while their tops glowed with bright orange light.

"It looks like it's going to be a lovely day," Brigid sighed as she snuggled closer to Donal.

"Let's hope that the weather tonight stays just as fair," he replied, brushing some of her hair off of her eyes.

And then, just as we rounded a wide bend in the road, I saw it- the bright, silver towers of an immense palace shone in the sunlight like great beacons. I could hear Moryn laughing at my reaction form behind me.

"What do you think?"

"I'm not close enough to tell yet," I answered, slightly embarrassed, though what I really wanted to say was that it was absolutely incredible. Unbidden, my mind wandered to the day I met the king of such a magnificent place. If I would have chosen to marry him I could have lived there- grown old there. But despite its beauty, when I looked around at the friends I had made and how happy I was with my husband, I knew I wouldn't trade those feelings for a thousand palaces.

"What are you thinking about?" Moryn said in my ear.

"I was thinking how if things had turned out differently I could have been living here by now. It is strange to think about- how my life could have turned out if I had chosen another path."

Moryn didn't say anymore about the subject, instead, he grew pensive and stared at the road as we drove on. I noticed that the closer we grew to the city, the more people that we encountered. Since it was a festival day there was bound to be a great many vendors from every direction eager to sell their wares. The traffic became so congested that while we waited to be admitted in the city we wound up stuck next to another cart, whose occupants seemed less than friendly.

I had never seen wares like theirs before, and I knew that the strange salves, herbs and tinctures must have been from some sort of far away land that'd I'd probably never see. But they were rude, and I could feel their eyes on me as they spoke to one another in a foreign language that I couldn't understand. It was clear that they were speaking about my group of friends, and they weren't saying kindly things.

I stared pointedly at the floor of the cart in an attempt to ignore them, but when they began to taunt me so that I could understand, it grew exceedingly difficult to pretend that they weren't there.

"Beautiful lady, you seem out of place among your company. Why don't you ride with us," one of the men said. He was the tallest man I'd ever seen, with a dark, dirty beard and yellowed teeth.

"No thank you sir, I am perfectly happy staying with my husband," I answered icily without making any eye contact. In retrospect, I realized that I ought to have stayed quiet, but their attitude towards the people I held most dear was beginning to irk me.

"Your husband is the one with the fiddle?" The man laughed, causing the rest of his caravan to join in.

"What of it?" I snapped back.

"How did a beauty such as yourself end up in a beggar's bed. I'm sure that is not an enlightening journey." I turned bright red at his statement, but not because I was embarrassed for myself. I was angry at the stranger for saying such awful things about my husband, and felt oddly compelled to defend him.

"What neglects to be enlightening sir, is any conversation we continue to have. My husband is worth one hundred of you, so I would appreciate it if you would leave my friends and I alone so that we can enjoy the festival."

The other men on the cart laughed at their companion, and though he appeared to be awfully disgruntled, at least he seemed to leave us alone. Moryn wore a strange expression on his face for some time, and didn't speak much unless he was asked a question. The silence wasn't like him, and I grew concerned that what the strange man had said was bothering him.

Although I wanted to ask him about it right away, I also didn't want to make him feel further ashamed in front of our friends. So when Brin finally found an ideal spot to set up a booth of his wares I managed to pull him aside before we had to part ways for the day.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly.

"Don't tell me you've been too busy worrying about me to enjoy the sights of King City," he answered with less sarcasm then usual.

"I hope you're not upset about the things that the peddler said. I'm not ashamed to be with you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I've told you that my father raised me to be beautiful and nothing else, and until I met you I thought that was all that mattered. But you showed me that it is kindness and compassion that makes up true beauty- and although we didn't exactly have the best start I do appreciate all you've done for me. At least know that if nothing else," I replied seriously, resting my hand on his cheek delicately for a few seconds, until I could hear Grania and Donal snickering at the two of us from behind.

"Come on you lovebirds, it's time to go!"

I shot Grania an annoyed look, and looked up at Moryn again.

"I wish you could stay with us, but I know you're busy."

"I wish I could stay here too. Enjoy the festival, but when it is over, meet me at the entrance to the palace."

"Why there?"

"Because it's big enough that you can't miss it," He laughed, before kissing me on the cheek quickly and rushing into the crowd, his fiddle in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Well this is it- the chapter where everything goes awry. (I just love that word don't you?) I hope everyone enjoys it, and I promise I won't leave you in suspense for too long! And for those who were wondering, I'm teaching English in South Korea, I just started this month and it's going exceedingly well! Read and review!

3

C.V

**Chapter 11- The Heartfire**

Although my thoughts lingered on Moryn's unhappiness even after he'd left, I couldn't help but be distracted by the beauty that was King City. Unlike Lustre, King CIty was a bright place that exuded goodness and prosperity. Music and art filled the streets, and in the distance, behind the quaint shops and houses of downtown, one could see the incredible palace. Made of white stone, with silver towers, it was easily the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and served as a perfectly pristine backdrop to the whole city. But what was probably the most astonishing part of the whole place was how it was built around the lake, and so it was surrounded by sparkling water that was bluer than even my husband's eyes.

I spent the majority of the afternoon browsing the shops with Grania, Brigid and Donal, and was amazed at all of the interesting and unusual products for sale. There were scarves, made of the most beautiful, shimmering material that I had never seen the like of before, and the widest variety of unique and well crafted jewelry that I'd ever seen all in one place.

What was perhaps my favourite part of the entire festival however, was the music. It reverberated from all across the city. No matter where you were, you could hear some sort of instrument being played, or song being sung. Every time I could hear a fiddle, I would search for the source, hoping that I would be able to see my husband playing somewhere. Unfortunately, I had no such luck- and so I found myself wishing he was with me despite the fact that I was enjoying the sights and sounds of the festival immensely.

Just before dinner, my friends and I returned to Brin's booth to help him pack up so that he could enjoy the evening's activities with us. He had done immensely well throughout the day, earning quite a bit of money, and saving us from having to pack up the heavy iron wares that would have remained otherwise. Plus, with a good deal of extra coin in his pocket, Brin was only too happy to pay for dinner at a local inn, that was so busy with visitors for the festival that we had to wait a long time before we could get a table.

"It looks like we'll be sleeping on the road tonight..." Brigid said, taking a particularly large bite of beef and potato stew.

"Well it's probably for the best. There's no use in looking for a room at the inns. Stars above! We should have got one this morning!" Donal sighed, looking unhappy at the prospect of returning back to Moor any sooner than he'd have to.

"Don't worry! We'll definitely stay for the Heartfire. Alys needs to see it!"

I looked at Grania questioningly, and waited for her to finish a swig of her ale before I asked her what a Heartfire was.

"Why am I not surprised you don't know the story?" Grania laughed, and cleared her throat to begin speaking.

"A thousand years ago, before Silverlake even had its name, there lived a handsome warrior named Farrell the Valorous, who was as good and wise as he was strong. But this was a time of war, and not of peace, and Farrell's life was a difficult one. One night, on the full moon, weary of fighting and covered in the blood of his enemies, he came to a glistening lake and unsheathed his sword to clean it in the water."

My friend told the story with such grace and expression that many of the diners at the inn had also stopped to listen, enraptured by her voice and the familiarity of the tale.

"At that very moment, he heard a woman's voice cry out into the night saying 'Stop! Do not taint the purity of the lake with the blood of others!' Surprised, Farrell turned and faced the most beautiful woman who had and who will ever walk on this earth. She was ethereal, shrouded in the same pale glow of the moon, and the warrior instantly fell to his feet to beg her forgiveness. The maiden was the deity of the lake, and the light of the moon allowed her to appear to Farrell, who fell instantly in love with her.

"As a reward for his obedience, the lady foretold that he would become the King of the land, and unite the warring people of the area. Furthermore, she promised that as long as he protected her lake, it would provide the people of his country with wealth and prosperity."

"So basically, it's a legend of how Silverlake was born?" I asked, after she was quiet for a moment.

"Exactly. But it isn't over yet. You see Farrell wanted to see the lady of the lake again more than anything, and so every year, at the same time under the light of the full moon, he would stand vigil at the edge of the lake, praying to see her again. But he never did. That's why every year, the King of Silverlake continues the tradition- granted it isn't like anyone expects her to show up. Now it's more of a celebration, with dancing and singing around the Heartfire that is supposed to draw the lady back to land."

"She must have been some woman, but I bet my Brigid could give her a run for her money!" Donal hooted, slapping the table firmly. He'd clearly had too much to drink, and his cheeks were reddening.

Brigid blushed a bright red and smacked him on the arm.

"Don't be ridiculous. If anyone here was as pretty it would be Alys," she mumbled.

"I'm no lake goddess I assure you," I laughed, though I couldn't help but think back to the story. I pitied Farrell, because he was in love with a woman that, for all intents and purposes, he could have simply dreamt about. Yet, he spent the rest of his life yearning for a fantasy. Of course I knew that the veracity of the story, and the true origin of Silverlake was probably vastly different than what I'd just heard.

"So you said that the King of Silverlake will be there tonight?" I asked, just to clarify. I would need to avoid him, although there would be such a crowd I was certain that I'd be safe.

"He and his mother will be yes. He always shows up to light the Heartfire. He sometimes even shares a dance or two with the crowd. Why?"

"No reason. I've just heard he's handsome that's all. I may be married, but there's no harm in looking." I brushed aside, hoping that it would be a reasonable enough excuse to keep any further questioning at bay.

"Why Alys, you're much more ambitious than I took you for!" Brin teased, causing me to roll my eyes.

"But you are right. King Arian was certainly blessed in the looks department. He must take after Farrell, his ancestor, since he's the best king Silverlake could ask for. He's protected us from those Lustran warmongers ever since his father died."

Lustran Warmongers. I bit my lip at the term, despite the fact I knew that what Brin said was true, I still felt as if that identity, although hidden, was still a part of me. Yet it only confused me even more as to why the King would want to marry me in the first place. King Arian- it was the first time I'd heard his name. I'd grown fond of calling him Thrushbeard in my mind instead.

"So Farrell married despite his love for the lake deity then? He must have if he's got descendants."

"A man's got to live," Donal laughed, earning a smack from his fiancee in response.

All of a sudden, a man slammed open the door to the inn, and shouted:

"The King is lighting the Heartfire! Everyone come quickly!"

All of the people in the bar practically jumped out of their chairs and rushed outside, pushing and shoving with their excitement. My friends were up just as quickly, and as we were shepherded out of the inn I found myself separated from my group, yet unable to maneuver through the crowd to find them. Instead, I chose to follow the flow of people towards the lake, until I could see, on a platform in the distance- King Thrushbeard. Though I laughed when I noticed that unlike when we first met, he had shaved the beard that I had mocked during our audience.

The King stood with a woman who could only have been his mother. She had the same bright hair as he did despite the fact that she was getting along in her age, and had a sort of calm beauty that flickered in the light of the torch that her son held in his hand. It was amazing for me to watch that despite all of the hustle and noise of the crowd, all the King had to do was raise his hand, and they all fell perfectly quiet.

"People of Silverlake, welcome to this year's Moon Festival celebration! We were truly blessed by this year's festivities, and I hope that they continue to be as eventful well into the evening! As a reminder, we stand here today to renew Farrell the Valorous' promise with the Goddess of Silverlake, so that we may continue to be honored by her gifts for many years to come. Enjoy the rest of your evening!" He shouted, and after the end of his small speech the whole city roared with thunderous applause. It was made very clear that his people loved him, and despite the fact that I hadn't exactly liked the man when we first met, I couldn't help but feel respect for him now. I watched as he took his mother's hand and walked towards the large pyre that had been set up, and not a second after he drew the torch to the wood, it ignited with a rush of sound and smoke.

More applause followed, and soon, pulsing drums and melodious flutes began to play while couples all around me began to dance. I was tossed about the grounds around the lake while I tried to avoid the dancers and find my friends, but it was so crowded I couldn't manage to spot anyone.

And of course, as my luck would have it, the first person that I recognized on the dancing grounds wasn't one of my company, but one of the strange men from the cart that we had encountered earlier that day. Unfortunately, it appeared as if he recognized me too, since he managed to manipulate the crowd towards me far better than I could to get away. Soon, he had me tangled in his arms, twirling me around roughly to the sound of the drums that were playing on the platform where the King had stood.

"Can't rightly escape now, can you my pretty miss," he hissed in my ear. "Where is your doting

husband this time?"

"It's none of your business. Now please, leave me be." I struggled to get out of his grip as best I could, but he was strong, and I couldn't get away no matter how hard I tried. It seemed as though someone in the crowd of dancers noticed my behavior though, since a few seconds later, the caravan man was forcibly removed from me, and I was in the arms of another instead.

"I thought it best if I cut in," a familiar voice said kindly. It was unfortunate that despite his congenial attitude he was the last person I hoped to meet there. I wondered, for a moment, if the King recognized me, or if he was simply coming to the rescue of some stranger in distress. I thought it best to answer neutrally.

"Thank you Your Majesty. It is much appreciated."

"So polite Princess. I'm shocked." So much for my damsel in distress theory. I refused to look at him, mostly because I was so embarrassed.

"I have no reason to be rude to you anymore. You did shave your beard after all."

The King laughed and spun me around so I wasn't facing him.

"I must admit that I am surprised to see you here of all places- although rumor has it that you've married a traveling fiddle player. That isn't true is it?"

"So what if it is. For your information I am perfectly happy where I am now. I wouldn't change a thing."

"Nor would I suggest it to you. But I would recommend that you find the ones you came here with so you can avoid the likes of that gentleman in the future."

I spun back around to face him suddenly, something about his words catching me off guard, and I looked up to question him.

"How did you know I came here with a party of others?"

"It was merely conjecture since I doubted you'd come without at least your new husband," he responded, too quickly. Something was not right, and I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. Did he have me followed to Moor somehow?

"I'm afraid I have no more time to discuss things with you Princess, I must dance with someone else now. I am the King after all," he said, trying to change the subject. But I wouldn't let him get away so easily. There was something in his demeanor, in the way that his hands held me, in the way that there was laughter in his voice, that was making my heart do flips and spins- almost as if it knew him more intimately than my brain was aware.

In the dim light from the Heartfire, I pulled him down to face me. I needed to make sure that my heart was wrong, that the fear that was deep inside me, the fear I was too afraid to even think of couldn't possibly be true.

Except for the moment when I got a clear view of his eyes for the first time I knew that my heart had been right- and also very, very stupid. For what felt like a lifetime, but was probably only a few seconds, I could feel my heart breaking apart into a thousand tiny shards that dug into my stomach and made it lurch violently.

Moryn. My Moryn. The man I had just learned to love and care for above all others was none other then the King of Silverlake in disguise. Everything that I felt, everything that he said and did- everything was a lie.

I resisted the urge to collapse to the ground and did the only thing I knew how to do when my heart was suffering. I put on the mask that I hadn't worn since the day I'd met my husband- the one that spoke of cold indifference. And I laughed. I laughed so long and so hard that the people around us began to stare.

"The game goes to you Your Majesty, although your execution of this last phase was a little lacking. You had me convinced that I'd won my freedom from this life of cages and deceit. But this whole time I was still living that way, I just didn't know it.

"Alys, if you will allow me to explain-" he tried to interject, but I wouldn't let him. I was far too angry and hurt to allow it. I wanted to cry, to run to someone, anyone, and bury my face in their chest while they whispered everything was going to be okay. That this was some terrible dream that I could wake up from.

"I meant to tell you tonight- later at the palace I swear to you. But I saw that man with you and I..."

"You thought you would come to my rescue? How very sweet of you."

"If you would just let me speak then-"

"No! What makes you think I care what your explanation is! The truth of the matter is that you manipulated me, and you used me for your own amusement. Was it fun for you? Watching me struggle? Did you want revenge on me? On my father?"

"I went to Lustre to seek peace, and when you refused me I thought I would make your father eat his words. I didn't think that you would really marry me!"

"You made me fall in love with you! How could you?" I screamed, the full force of my words hitting him as if I'd struck him physically. But instead of trying to explain this time, he said nothing, and try as I might I couldn't get a reading on his face. Was he upset, or angry? Did he even care?

"You, King Arian, are far crueler than my father ever was. I am going back to Moor only because it is the only home I have. I don't need your support, or your help or you. In fact, I never want to see you again. I'm sure it makes things much easier for you. The commute everyday must have been very tedious."

With that final declaration I rushed away from the dance, away from my husband, and away from the eyes that were watching our argument. I would walk back to Moor if it took me all night, and I wouldn't cry until I was safely behind the creaky door of my home.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! They absolutely made my day! I'm so glad when I here that people enjoy my retelling of this story, since I know I'm not the only one who was dissatisfied with the original tale! I get inspired to write much more quickly when I have such wonderful support. Please enjoy this latest installment, though I admit I missed writing about Moryn/Arian... Read and Review as always! :)

C.V.

**Chapter 12- Independence**

My feet were sore and swollen from walking all the way back from King City. I walked like a woman possessed, since I was so determined to get by without any help from anyone and I didn't want to encounter my friends on the road. The thought that they might have known about Moryn's true identity was one that I didn't want to entertain. I couldn't handle any more betrayal.

For a few brief moments, I wondered if the King would follow me, or send his soldiers- but if he had, I was certain I would have been caught long ago. What made me even more frustrated with myself was the fact that I wasn't even sure that his pursuit wasn't what I wanted in the first place. Of course I was angry with him for making me believe one lie after another, but those lies had become the very foundation of my existence and it was incredibly difficult to let them go.

But I knew that if I wanted to maintain any of my sanity I would need to forget Moryn. It wasn't as if he'd ever existed anyway, so I continued to tell myself that it didn't matter. I was used to being on my own anyway and I would be able to take care of myself. I just wasn't sure if I wanted to anymore. For once I was genuinely happy to wake up every morning and be myself, and it was nice to have somebody that cared enough for me to worry about what I thought or felt. I was forced to wonder if there was any part in the relationship I shared with Moryn that was real, though if there was I was certain he would have at least tried to stop me from leaving a little more seriously than he had.

I slept for the whole day after I returned. I knew that my friends must have gotten back from King City, since Grania knocked on my door intermittently for the whole day, rousing me from my slumber every time. I wasn't inclined to answer, or listen to her try and speak to me through the wall.

The next morning however, I knew I needed to leave the comfort of my hay pile. I refused to sleep in the bed, even though I knew that Moryn would not return anymore it still felt like it belonged to him. I was hungry, and while I was used to having goods like meat and cheese brought to me each night, I resolved that I would be just fine living off of the vegetables in my garden until the winter. At that point, I'd need to figure out a way to preserve them, or learn to make money somehow so that I could buy food instead. I supposed I could have just gone and asked Grania for her advice, but I felt extremely uncomfortable about it. Even if she didn't already know who my husband really was she probably did now. We had caused quite a commotion at the Moon Festival and she must have seen what had happened.

It was very early, and so I knew that if I snuck out and gathered some food then the chances were that I wouldn't get caught by anyone. After tucking my bed away carefully and lighting a fire I opened the door to step outside, only to be surprised when I saw Grania hunched against the wall of my home. She was fast asleep and probably cold, since autumn was getting closer every day.

"What on earth are you doing here," I groaned, touching her shoulder lightly to wake her up.

"Alys, you're here. I was worried." Her voice was still thick with sleep and she stretched her arms over her head.

"You silly girl, what were you thinking? You could catch a cold that way! Come inside quickly," I ordered, helping her to her feet and ushering her indoors.

"You wouldn't answer me when I knocked on the door," she said after sitting down in front of the fire and warming her hands.

"I wasn't in the mood. You should have just gone home."

"We need to talk about what happened. You just left!"

I sat down in the chair opposite her and remained quiet for a moment, struggling to ask her what I truly wanted to find out. So I took a deep breath, and just got it over with.

"Did you know who Moryn was?" I asked softly. Grania looked pained, and even without speaking I was certain that she had.

"I did. But Alys I promised him I wouldn't say anything! What was I supposed to do? He's my king and my friend, and I couldn't let him down..."

"What about me? Aren't I your friend? Or was that a lie too?" I demanded, my words getting colder than I intended them to be. I just felt so hurt by this whole situation that I sounded crueller than I really meant, especially since she had waited for me all night after all.

"Of course not Alys! Arian never asked me to like you, he only asked for me to watch over you while he was in King City. I wasn't obligated to befriend you, I was just the only one he could turn too to make sure you didn't get in any trouble. He's lived here as Moryn for years, and I'm the only one who knows. I found out by accident when I overheard a messenger who'd come to deliver urgent news to him one day. I haven't even told Brin."

"Why does he disguise himself and come here when he can live in the palace?" I wondered, more to myself then anything, but Grania still answered.

"He told me once that he never regretted being King for a minute, but sometimes, he wanted to be normal, and to live amongst his people. That way he was more apt to understand them and help them live better lives. He is a good man Alys, and he didn't intend for you to get hurt. Honestly, I was surprised you reacted the way you did when you found out. I would have thought, given your history, that you would prefer to live in the palace."

It took me a moment to realize what she was talking about, but then it hit me. If Arian had asked for her help, he must have told her the truth about who I was. That meant that she knew I was the daughter of the King of Lustre, one of the most despised men in all of Silverlake.

"It doesn't matter where I live. What I prefer is to be free. My life before didn't allow for that, and neither did my father. But you must understand, the reason I agreed to marry Moryn in the first place was because I didn't want to become the wife of a king. I saw what happened to my mother, and I am not willing to allow the same thing to happen to me. She was a joke Grania, and only mattered to my father as far as she could bear him a son- which she could not. Otherwise she was like a ghost in the palace, abandoned and mocked."

"But you don't really think life with Arian will be like that do you? Look, Alys, it may not have started out that way, but he truly does care for you. Do you know what he wrote to me when he first told me about you?"

I raised my eyebrow in question. Although it hurt to hear about my husband my heart couldn't help but want to listen to what she had to say.

"The day you met he sent me a message. I was so surprised when he said he was married, but he told me he'd never met anyone quite like you, let alone a Princess. And that even though you acted distant and cold, there was a fire in you that intrigued him. He was going to tell you the truth a long time ago, but he just couldn't bring himself to upset your happiness."

Despite my best wishes, I started to cry- deep, heaving sobs that made my entire body shake.

"He broke my heart Grania, and I am not strong enough to put it back together. I feel like he was playing a game with me the whole time, laughing at my ignorance as I fell in love with a beggar."

Grania stood and wrapped her arms around me gently.

"He is not a beggar Alys. He is a king. But Moryn and Arian have one thing in common- they both love you."

Even though Grania seemed so sure, I didn't think that it could possibly be true. If he did love me, he would have chased after me, or tried to stop me from going. But he just let me leave, as if I didn't even matter. Yet I remembered the feeling of his arms around me as we danced, and the expression on his face as I told him to leave me alone forever, and it gave my heart hope that maybe he truly did. I had fallen in love with a poor, dirty fiddler. Could he be the same man as a king? If asked that question even a few days earlier, I would have answered that he was far better in a heart beat. Now, I just wanted to know if what Grania said was the truth, if he truly did love me, and I wished I would have let him explain when I had the chance.

I knew I was too prideful though, and the thought of meeting him again now was to difficult to even contemplate.

I pulled some boiling water from over the fire, and poured it into cups for Grania and I to have tea. But as I added the loose leaves inside I was distracted by the water that was rippling strangely as if it was being shaken. I stopped for a moment to listen, and after a while, I could hear the rumbling of what sounded like dozens of horses.

"It's Arian! He's come back! What should I do?" I wondered, suddenly nervous that he had arrived so quickly. I had no idea what to say, or how to swallow my pride and give him a chance. I worried I would treat him coolly again, in attempt to preserve my dignity when that was really not what I wanted to do in the first place.

"Stay here!" Grania said, grabbing my hands excitedly. "I will go outside and make it a little hard for him to say he's sorry." With a laugh, she rushed outside while I waited impatiently. After a few minutes had passed, and she still hadn't come back, I decided to risk taking a peek outside the window.

The horses that were outside in the square did not accompany the King of Silverlake, nor did they look very friendly. They were dressed in Lustran livery, and already the people of Moor had begun to leave their homes to investigate. Were they looking for me? This was the second time I had seen them in Moor, only this time there were many more men, and they had begun knocking on the doors of all of the homes. I couldn't see Grania anywhere, but I thought that I ought to stay inside to be safe.

Arian's words from the day we saw them first echoed in my head. Don't hesitate and run. But if I left now, I may never learn what those men wanted. Besides, Grania, Brigid and Donal could be in danger and I would need to do what I could to help them. However before I had the chance, my door was kicked open so quickly that it didn't even have the chance to creak.

"Get outside now!" A man's gruff voice yelled into my small home. He tore into the place as if he owned it, throwing the dishes and food from the table on the ground as he approached me. It was a soldier I didn't recognize as one of my father's particular favourites, though I had met very few in Lustre, and I hoped that he didn't recognize me. I was positive I wasn't exactly popular back home anymore, since my refusal to obey my father would have seemed like an egregious betrayal of a sovereign whose every word was law.

"Are you alone here pretty miss?" He crooned after he got a good look at me.

What do you plan to do if I say yes?"

The soldier chuckled darkly, his eyes narrowed so that he looked like a predator.

"If only I had the time to properly answer your question. Unfortunately all of you Silverlakers are going to gather in the town square."

"Why? What could your King possibly want with a bunch of poor peasants? Doesn't he have anything better to do with his time? Like feeding his people?" I demanded, probably a lot more bitterly than I should have given the situation. He could kill me after all.

"That's between the King and the little boy who sits on Silverlake's throne- though he won't be for much longer. Your seaside village makes an excellent base for our armies. It's too bad we'll have to deal with you insignificant nobodies first."

"How inconvenient for you. I humbly apologize," I snapped back as he grabbed my arms and dragged me outside my home. I could see my friends in the square already, surrounded by a circle of armed men. I was beginning to feel quite afraid, since even though there were only about a dozen or so, they were armed to the hilt and would be able to incapacitate innocent villagers without hesitation. I assumed that they must have been some sort of reconnaissance team, sent out to prepare Moor for a hostile take over. That meant that my father would be invading soon, and everything about the place that I called home was about to become like the place I hated most of all. I knew I couldn't let that happen, and even though I was still angry with my husband he needed to know what was happening as soon as possible so that he could muster some sort of defence against my father.

When I finally reached the square, I was ushered into the cluster of villagers and made my way over to Grania, Brin, Donal and Brigid. They all looked terribly frightened, and were glancing at me rather strangely.

"You didn't have anything to do with this did you Alys?" Donal asked, his normally charming face skewed into an uncomfortable grimace.

Brigid shot him an angry look.

"Of course she didn't you idiot! How could you even suggest such a thing?"

"Well she is the Princess of Lustre..." he mumbled, looking at the ground instead of at me. I nodded strongly, anger building up from inside of me.

"Yes that's right. I am. But I can assure you Donal, no one hates the King of that foul place more than I do. This is my home now. I feel a stronger connection to Moor than I have anywhere else in my whole life, and I would never do anything to harm it."

"Alright alright, I get it Alys...I'm sorry."

"I should hope so!" I retorted with a roll of my eyes.

"We need to come up with a plan. King Arian needs to know about this, or Silverlake is as good as gone. We can't hope to beat Lustre- especially if they have the element of surprise. I know all too well what my father is capable of," I whispered as quietly as I could so that we didn't attract the attention of the soldiers surrounding us.

"Alys, you should take Bianca and ride to King City as fast as you can," Brin whispered.

"Brilliant, except for the part about how I'm supposed to get out of here..." I replied.

"We can distract them for long enough to give you the chance to ride away."

"You could get killed! There is no way I'm letting you do that. Besides, Brin or Donal are faster riders than I'd be. They should take Bianca," I argued. I wouldn't let any of them put their lives on the line to help me escape, no matter what their reasoning. But before I had the chance to argue again, Donal, probably in an attempt to make up for his accusation earlier, yelled out to the guards.

"Hey, dung for brains! You should let us all go! You've got no right to keep us here!"

His protestation caused some of the other villagers to react, and after just a brief moment, they had created quite the commotion. The soldiers were clearly not expecting such a thing from those whom they considered to be 'insignificant nobodies, and so they struggled with how to handle the situation.

"Go now Alys, run to Arian. This is about more than saving your love now. You need to save all of us too," she whispered, giving me a slight push. So I ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards the barn, only I clearly wasn't running fast enough because I could hear the shouts of the soldiers behind me. I refused to look back, the thought of being caught and hurt was too frightening to contemplate, so I urged myself to focus on moving forward.

When I finally reached where Bianca was being held in her stall, I didn't waste the time it would take to put on her saddle or harness. I just jumped on and urged her to a swift gallop with a hard kick of my legs, holding her mane for dear life. I tried my best not to pay any attention to what was going on behind me.

But maybe if I had, I would have noticed the soldiers reach for their bows, or saw them notch arrows. Perhaps I would have seen the arrows flying towards me so quickly I knew that I wouldn't be able to dodge all of them. I could have been prepared for the pain as one pierced through my shoulder, and the shock of my warm blood running down my arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Happy Easter everyone! Enjoy the latest installment in King Thrushbeard! We're quickly arriving to the climax of the story, so I'm making it my own a little now. Please review and let me know what you think, and thanks to all of the kind people who reviewed the last chapter!

**Chapter 13- Bed Rest**

My ride on Bianca's back was a blur. I had no idea if I was being followed by the Lustran soldiers, but if so, I tried not to think about it. I had enough to worry about with my injury and the danger in Moor. My shoulder didn't hurt, in fact it was completely numb, but I knew I was loosing too much blood to make it much longer without getting some sort of aid. I felt weak to the point where it became difficult for me to keep my eyes open, let alone guide my horse along the path that she was supposed to take. I had only made the trip once, and so I couldn't even guarantee I was going the right way. Thankfully, it seemed as though Bianca had some sense of where she was going, making it easier for me as I nodded off with my arms tangled tightly in her mane.

I had never really been injured before. I wasn't exactly allowed to play as a child, and as such I'd been able to avoid the normal cuts and scrapes that are a normal part of growing up. The thought that I was bleeding so much frightened me, since I knew that it was entirely possible that I could die from such a thing. Nevertheless, the prospect of seeing Arian again, and having to speak to him without the luxury of his disguise weighed even more heavily on my mind.

But soon enough, all of my worries seemed to fade away along with my coherence, until I could no longer stay conscious. I only prayed that Bianca would find her way without my direction.

I wasn't sure how long after I'd passed out that I awoke in a room I didn't recognize. My eyes took a few moments to adjust, and I realized that my bloody dress had been removed, and replaced with a simple, white dress meant for sleeping in. My shoulder had also been expertly bandaged, though now I could feel how painful it was I thought I'd probably have preferred it if it were still numb. It took a few moments to remember what I had been doing before I got injured, and without thinking I jumped out of the bed, prepared to run towards the first person I could find to tell them what had happened at Moor. I instantly regretted it, as what little blood I had remaining rushed to my head and I felt ad if I might faint again.

I knew that the people of Moor were depending on me, and every moment would count if I wanted to save them before the Lustran soldiers began to harm anyone, but to move so quickly had been foolish. I'd be no good to anyone flat on my back, asleep.

"Careful child, it's best not to move quite so quickly just yet," a gentle, woman's voice spoke softly to my left. I hadn't even noticed anyone around me, since I was so concerned about what to do next. It took me a moment, but I slowly turned my head to look at the companion who was beside me. I didn't feel like I was in danger, but I had been deceived by appearances before- and far too recently for me to forget about it. I looked at the woman who had spoken, a little fearful of who I might find, only to discover that I had cause to be nervous- only not in the way that I'd suspected.

I recognized her clearly from the night of the Moon Festival. It was Moryn's mother, the Dowager Queen of Silverlake. Looking at her closely, I was astonished at the resemblance between the two, which was most prominent in the eyes. They were that same, impossibly deep blue that made me feel as if I were staring into the depths of the ocean.

At first I was unsure of how to address her, since she was for all intents and purposes, my mother-in-law, and I was positive that she had been informed of the situation between her son and I. I decided on the safest route, and simply just bowed my head obediently until I mustered enough courage to speak to her.

"You must send help to Moor Your Majesty, Lustran soldiers have begun to invade. The whole army could be here in a matter of days," I said weakly, my voice raw from not speaking.

"Help is on the way my dear. You needn't worry, your friends will be safe," the Queen answered gently.

"Where is Moryn- I mean the King?" I wondered. Since I knew where I was, the lack of his presence was jarring. The Queen's eyes widened a little, her thin wrinkles lifting up in amusement.

"I should hardly think you would want to see him," she answered, causing me to flush with embarrassment.

"I don't. It's just we are in his home after all," I answered too quickly. The Queen laughed, though not unkindly, and placed a hand on the shoulder that wasn't injured.

"That is true, but it is your home as well. Although we have never met, I have heard everything there is to know about you."

"You have?" I wondered.

"Arian could never stop talking about you and your exploits. At first, it was because I think he pitied you, growing up in the Lustran palace all alone. But not long after, that pity turned to respect and admiration for your hard work and determination. I can understand why you would be angry with him, and I do not fault you for it- neither does he. But I do hope you will forgive him, since you've ruined his heart for anyone else."

The Queen seemed so sincere with her words, and I couldn't help but believe what she told me. Not only that though, I was certain that my heart wanted to trust Arian and that by convincing myself that her words were true, I could convince myself that it wasn't all a lie.

Though in the end, I didn't know how to answer her, and so I decided it was best if I stayed quiet.

"I will let you get some more rest. I'm sure you still have many questions, but I will leave them for my son to answer when you wake. Sleep well Alys," she said, brushing some of my hair out of my face softly before she left the room, almost like a mother would.

I knew I should have followed her advice and sleep, but as I didn't have the chance to look around the room before, I wanted to take the chance now. It was quite large, with furniture made of white wood and embellished with the silver that made Arian's country so wealthy in the first place. The walls were completely covered in murals of the ocean, dolphins, fish and mermaids swimming in the painted, swirling depths. Sunlight streamed in through a large window, and although I wasn't feeling up to standing to explore further, I was certain that it lead onto a balcony because I could hear the ocean and feel the fresh breeze against my face. A large, silver and crystal chandelier sparkled above me, gathering the light from outside and spreading rainbows across every inch of the walls. It was the most beautiful room I'd ever been in, far outshining my chambers in Lustre, and it was as if it had been designed with me specifically in mind- then again perhaps it had been.

Without the energy to stay awake any further though, I decided I could appreciate the room more if I was better rested, and so I fell asleep again.

This time, when I woke up, it wasn't the Queen at my bedside, but my husband. Even without opening my eyes I knew that it was him since I was so attuned to his presence, to the sound of his breathing. I pretended to be asleep as long as possible, mostly because I didn't want to face him just yet. But just as I was familiar with him, it seemed that Arian understood my reactions equally as well.

"You're awake," he sighed quietly.

"I think so. But being in this place still makes me feel like I'm dreaming," I spoke as passively as possible. I felt so awkward around him now. Even though logically I knew that Moryn and Arian were the same person the disguise made it much easier to speak with him. I couldn't even look at him in the eyes without turning bright red, since now without whatever false beard and hair he wore to cover his face, and dressed in finely tailored clothing, he looked incredibly handsome. It was like he was a completely different person, and I felt as if I was married to a stranger again.

Arian laughed gently, but I was certain that he noticed the fact that I refused to look at him. I had made it blatantly obvious after all.

"You're still angry with me?" He said with a slight tone of disappointment.

"That surprises you?"

"Not particularly. But I couldn't help but hope that your brush with death would have endeared you to me, a least a little bit."

"As far as I'm concerned your lying is still far more painful then that arrow was. Speaking of which, what happened to me? The last thing I remember is riding on Bianca before waking up here with your mother."

"Two Lustran soldiers were pursuing you, but thankfully as soon as you got close enough to King City, my men were able to spot them and- get rid of them- before they did any real harm to you or anyone else."

"They're dead then?" I asked, the fact that I wasn't upset about the prospect in the slightest disturbed me a little.

"Yes. Though the same can't be said for their compatriots. I dispatched a regiment of soldiers to Moor right away, but there is nothing they can do. The villagers are being used as hostages to ensure the safe passage of the Lustran Army into Silverlake," he said. I could tell that his words weighed heavily on him, and for a moment, the urge to comfort him washed over me until I remembered that he was a liar, and probably just playing on my sympathies.

Then again, his words troubled me a great deal. My friends, and my home were both in great danger, and all I was doing was lying useless in bed.

It was clear that Arian could tell that something was wrong by looking at my expression, and inside I felt a twinge of bitterness at the fact that he could tell such things with me when I wasn't granted the same luxury thanks to his ridiculous disguise.

"You musn't blame yourself Alys. You are not responsible for your father's actions," he stated firmly. I was glad that he could at least pretend to believe that, though I was certain we both knew differently.

"You needn't placate me Your Majesty. I am well aware that my actions on the day we met make me very responsible."

"You don't really think that's true do you?" He wondered with the same smirk I remembered from that day in my father's throne room.

"If I would have done as my father asked and just gone ahead and married you then none of this would be happening right now. Moor and all of your people are in danger because of my obstinance. If we were aligned by marriage then my father would have no reason to try and conquer your people."

"You're assuming that I would have allowed your father control over Silverlake's resources, but that would never have happened. The only difference our marriage would have made is that when he decided he wanted to completely drain my land of precious metals he would have killed you too," he answered, his eyes narrowed. I had never seen him angry like he was now, and the intensity of it frightened me a little. It was clear to me now that he was most definitely a king, and my father's actions had enraged him to the point of retaliation- only there was nothing he could do without risking the lives of our friends in Moor.

He was trapped between a rock and a hard place with no where else to go. He had no options as the king, but the more I thought about it, the more I kept thinking that even if he couldn't do anything to help his people, maybe there was something I could do instead.

"You believe my father covets your silver then?" I questioned.

"I don't simply believe that, I'm certain that it's true. He's exhausted all that was pure about Lustre, and now he needs more finances to fund his never ending wars with whatever country irks him at present. Unfortunately at the moment that country is mine. I would give him some now, if it would make him stop his soldiers, but I fear he will not settle for a mere portion of it."

At his exasperated words I was struck with an idea. Arian was right, my father would never settle for a little silver when he could easily invade and take the whole lot.

"What if he could be convinced that a small portion of it was all you had? You could strike a bargain for control of your silver mine."

"But there is only one, and it's hidden somewhere he will never find it should he invade," Arian answered, not understanding what I was getting at.

"That's exactly it. Fake a mine Arian, and lead him to it. I know my father better than anyone, and he'll want to investigate the full extent of its wealth himself. Then, you can trap him, and hold him hostage- or something."

"You're assuming that he would believe me."

"No I'm not, because I know he won't. But he _will _believe me if I approach him with a heart of contrition. Being married to a penniless beggar can't have been easy for a pampered princess like myself, so he won't have any trouble thinking I desperately want to return to the palace in Lustre- that I'd be willing to divulge valuable information for it," I answered confidently.

"You must be a fool if you think that I'd allow you to return to that place Alys. I'm well aware what your life was like there."

"Then what would you suggest that I do Your Majesty? Sit here like a wilted flower and do nothing when what happened to Moor was my fault to begin with? Well I'm afraid I cannot do that," I insisted sharply, making my reasons only mine. Deep in my heart though, I was well aware that I only wanted to help him escape his terrible situation. I knew that it was quite possible that my plan would fail, because it relied heavily on my ability to deceive a man who had always secretly frightened me, but for Arian's sake, as well as my own, I knew that i needed to at least try.

"It is completely out of the question! You are wounded!" He suddenly shouted, the sound of his raised voice completely foreign to my ears.

"But the idea could work Arian! It would be a shame not to at least make an effort!" I argued.

"It would also be a shame if you were killed for lying to him Alys, and you know as well as I do that that's exactly what would happen!"

"Then I'll just have to make sure I'm not caught then shall I?"

Arian groaned, and slumped down on the chair that was resting at my bedside, his face in his hands. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts and decide on what to say, and during that brief time of silence I could feel my heart beating faster, despite the fact that I wished it would just stop. Seeing him look so vulnerable tugged on my heartstrings, and I couldn't help but want to take him in my arms and assure him that everything was going to be alright.

"Your father is no fool Alys, he will not be fooled by a fake mine. Why are you so eager to walk towards your own destruction?"

"Why are you so eager to stop me?" I countered.

"Because I love you," he answered forcefully, as if he was pressing the words onto my heart so that they would stick there. I had to admit I didn't expect such a declaration, especially since I'd been wondering whether or not he really did for a while. But hearing them in my head and hearing them out loud, for real, was an entirely different thing. In my whole life I couldn't remember ever having been told 'I love you' before from anyone. Not even my mother.

"You can't love me! That's impossible. You hated me so much you disguised yourself as someone else to torture me. I can't imagine how disappointed you were when you learned you'd actually made me happy."

"I admit you'd frustrated me Alys, because I'd hoped our marriage could prolong Silverlake's safety, but after what you've told me about your father I know now that that it wouldn't have mattered. The reason I didn't let you go was because I couldn't let you return to that man- that life- you hated! And by the time I figured that out, I also realized I didn't want things between us to change. For the first time in my life I had a place to go where I wasn't a king or a prince- I was just a man who could be in love with a woman who I thought might care for me too."

I could feel my heart beginning to soften towards him again. His words combined with Grania's, the Dowager Queen's and my own thoughts were making a very appealing argument in his favour.

I stared at him for quite some time, his blue eyes the same as I remembered, only somehow clearer than before- maybe he felt more comfortable without his disguise. The more I thought about it, the more I understood that it must have been a lot of effort for him to change himself before coming home every day. If he didn't care, at least a little, there would have been no reason to continue coming back to Moor.

But I didn't want to forgive him. Not yet. The wounds on my heart were still too fresh. Yet I was completely unwilling to let him go. Perhaps such a thought was selfish of me, but I couldn't help but want to keep him with me even while I was angry with him.

"I do care for you Arian- I mean I was in love with Moryn after all. And you are him, for all intents and purposes so I suppose that means I was in love with you too. But you hurt me, and so you need to give me some time to think alright?"

Arian smiled, albeit a little sadly. I think my answer was better than he was hoping for.

"Anyway what about my plan? Don't you think it at least has some potential."

Arian laughed.

"I think you should rest for now. I need to confer with my ministers to see if any progress has been made on the Moor situation," he answered, completely disregarding my question. I was going to argue with him again, until I realized that I really did feel quite exhausted. He got up, and prepared to leave my room, but I grabbed his hand before he strayed too far.

"Please wait Arian. Can you stay for a little while, at least until I fall asleep?" He looked at me for a moment, and tentatively brushed some stray hair that was stuck to my forehead away from my eyes the same way his mother had done earlier. It was probably where he'd learned the action in the first place.

"Of course."

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Please enjoy the chapter! As always thanks for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it!

C.V

**Chapter 14- Returning Home**

True to his word, Arian stayed by my side until I slept, though when I awoke in the middle of the night he had gone- presumably to see to whatever troubles he was currently facing with my father's soldiers.

I was still unsure whether he had decided to consider my idea or not. I hoped that he would, since at the moment I was fairly sure he hadn't any other brilliant ideas- and time was running out. Yet despite the fact that the situation in Moor was making me feel incredibly worried, I still realized that Arian's declaration weighed more heavily on my heart at present. Perhaps it was because I knew I'd most likely face him again sooner than I'd be able to do anything for my friends, or because I was well aware of the fact that I still loved him- king or not, and that knowledge made my heart ache.

I'd become very certain of the realization that I still loved him after a great deal of contemplation about the subject, although I didn't intend on giving him the relief of that knowledge quite yet. I wanted him to earn it back since it was the only tool I had left to use against him- and if he refused to let me help in the resuce of Moor, I would wield it like a knife until he did.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wonder whether or not Arian would agree with my plan for long, since shortly after I drifted back into consciousness he had returned, with his mother in tow.

"You're awake already?" She wondered, surprised.

"I may be a princess Your Majesty, but I'm hardly fragile anymore. Your son's seen to that well enough," I laughed.

"Manual labour tends to have that effect on people," she replied, throwing Arian an annoyed glance. I got the distinct impression that she wasn't exactly thrilled with his choice of wooing tactics.

"I'm hardly the worse for it, so you needn't worry," I assured her as kindly as I could, trying my best not to gauge Arian's reaction to my words.

"That is good to hear," I heard him say a little sarcastically from his position in the corner. I didn't think he liked to be pushed to the back of a conversation, and it made me laugh to see such a childish side to him. I could tell that he and his mother shared a close relationship, far closer than any parental bond that I was used . My heart felt lonely at the thought, until I realized that I was being given the opportunity to be a part of this new family, despite the fact I felt very unworthy for such a thing. Especially given the fact that my own father was trying to destroy everything that they cared about.

"I told my mother about your so-called plan," Arian said suddenly.

"-and I thought it was completley foolish," his mother interupted,"But also very brave. I am touched that you would consider risking your safety for that of my people. That is the making of a true queen child, and your actions humble me."

I wasn't quite sure how to respond to such a high complement, so I simply bowed my head.

"That being said, we don't have the time nor the ability to come up with something better- at least anything that will avoid a great deal of unnecessary bloodshed." Arian looked troubled by his own words, and he ran a hand through his hair as if he were trying to relax himself.

"You mean you'll consider letting me help?" I asked, unsure of whether that made me happy or not.

"Yes, although I have one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You will allow me to accompany you until you meet your father. It will not be easy to return to Lustre with the impending invasion, and I want you to stay as safe as possible."

"So I am alive to convince my father that I know where the silver mine is?" I asked, a little snidely.

"No, so that you are alive to return here with me, you silly girl." He replied flicking me on the nose, obviously annoyed with my question. I couldn't help but smile at his answer since the truth was that I was relieved he would be willing to accompany me. I needed his strength if I was going to be successful with my plan. I tried to act brave, like waltzing back to my father's palace would be the easiest thing in the world for me to do even when in reality I was absolutely terrified. Arian knew that, but he was giving me the chance to save face, and the opportunity to make up for the mistakes I had made- whether or not he would admit our situation was partially my fault or not.

"I accept your terms Your Majesty, and I am feeling well enough to depart whenever you feel is best," I stated firmly in an attempt to hid my nerves.

"Sleep for the rest of the day, we will depart at nightfall, though I wish I could offer you more time to recover. We've already begun constructing the trap. It's to the east of the city, between Moor and here. I just worry you are still too injured to attempt this now."

"There's no need to coddle me. I will be fine," I assured him as I snuggled down further into the warm, comfortable bed. I had forgotten how wonderful sleeping in a real bed could be.

Arian seated himself on the side of my bed, and helped to pull the covers over me so that I didn't have to shift and exasperate my injury further.

"You should both rest my son. I will see to the arrangements for your departure this evening," the Dowager Queen said kindly. I had almost forgotten that she was there, since she hadn't spoken for quite some time.

"Thank you Mother," Arian said as she stood. After brushing off her skirts and smiling gently at the two of us, she left the room with her usual grace.

"I should go to my room now. If you need anything don't hesitate to ring the bell. Someone will be right here to help you."

He stood up and began to leave after his mother, but I reached out to grab his wrist before he had the chance.

"I couldn't sleep last night without you close by. If you want me to get any rest then you ought to stay here."

Arian laughed, but he didn't argue. I wondered if maybe he felt the same way as I had, though he didn't admit as much. He simply lifted up the covers and crawled into the bed beside me. Neither of us spoke, but the sound of his breathing gave me comfort, and the feeling of his warm arms around me helped me sleep without nightmares about my impending mission. I wished that the evening would never come, and that I could stay the same way forever.

But evening did come, and far too soon for my liking.

A servant woke us as the sun was setting, and brought a hearty meal to tide us over on our journey. I completely stuffed myself with roast beef, potatoes and delicious vegetables until I couldn't possibly eat anymore. My last meal I had in my father's castle was broken glass, so I thought it best to be prepared.

After ensuring that I could find the place where the false mine was being constructed, the dowager queen bid us farewell as we left the palace as inconspicuously as possible. Neither of us wanted to draw attention to ourselves, since to do so could be potentially dangerous if the information were to reach the wrong hands.

Arian helped me onto Bianca, who had also been able to rest after carrying me all the way to King City the day before. We had to keep a quick pace, and we didn't talk much along the way to the Lustran border, but Arian's presence kept me calm despite the feeling of dread that was becoming more and more overwhelming the closer that we got to my old home.

I was unfamiliar with the route that we were taking, since we made a point to avoid Moor. There were doubtless dozens of soldiers still there, perhaps even more than there was since I had fled, so despite the fact both of us wished to see if our friends were alright we knew that if we wanted to save them, we had no choice but to keep our distance.

I knew the moment that we had reached the border, since the fire of a guard post burned brightly in the distance. We both dismounted our horses and tied them to trees. Even in the dead of night I could see the worry in his eyes as he placed his hands on my shoulders strongly.

"You'll need to go the rest of the way on foot. Approach the guard post and tell them who you are. If they don't believe you give them this," he said, handing me a sizable chunk of raw, silver ore- enough proof for anyone that I'd been to Silverlake's mine.

"If things get dangerous, just call for me and I will come right away. Do you understand me?"

I nodded quickly, afraid that if I spoke my voice would betray my fears to him. I didn't want him to know how I was feeling, in case he changed his mind and called the whole plan off.

"Arian look..." I started to say, though the words that were on my heart refused to come out. I wasn't sure how to say what it was that I felt, and deep down in my heart, I knew I may never have another chance. So I leaned in and kissed him, hoping that it could convey what I was thinking, at least a little bit.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked, after letting me go.

"I'll tell you when I get back," I answered, then after rubbing myself with the dirt and debris on the forest floor and rumpling up my hair, I dashed towards the guard post without looking back. I knew if I did, I would probably just rush back to his side.

Thankfully before I was completely tempted the guards manning the small outpost heard my footsteps and came rushing towards me.

"You there! Declare yourself at once or you will be shot down." Well at least I wasn't being threatened by anything that hadn't already happened to me. I took a few deep breaths and prepared to act like a poor victim.

"Please help me! I am Princess Alys of Lustre, and I've just escaped from the Guards of King City. They're trying to kill me because I discovered the location of the silver mine."

The guards laughed. There were three of them, one short, one tall and one stout, all of them quite tall one drew his torch up to my face.

"If you're Princess Alys then I'm the bloody King of Lustre himself."

"I don't know about that, she's mighty pretty if you ask me, just a little worse for wear," the fat one interjected, bringing his face close to mine as he examined me. He reeked, like he hadn't cleaned himself in years, so I drew my nose away disgustedly.

"Well she sure acts like a Princess," the short one laughed, grabbing my arm. In the back of my mind I could feel Arian's eyes on me. I knew that he was watching, and I almost smiled at the thought that he would be angry at the guard's treatment of me.

"Believe me or not, but if I tell my father how you treated me he'll be very angry. And nobody likes him when he's angry."

"If he were really that concerned for you, how did you end up here? Rumor has it that you married a beggar."

"So I did, and I regret it. I've got callouses on my hands, I haven't bathed in months, I've barely eaten. I regret my choice and I just want to go home," I said, with as much fake tears and whining as I could muster.

"What makes you think he'll want you back?" Fat guard asked. It was clear that none of them had seen the enormous chunk of silver ore in my hand quite yet.

"Because I can lead him to the silver mine he wants to find so badly. If he thinks the King of Silverlake will tell him he's sorely mistaken. That stubborn man will die first. He needs me."

The guards looked fairly unconvinced by my story, but even so, to ignore a potential lead to the mine, especially one that could be fruitful, would have them killed- and they knew it. At least the one thing that I was certain of was my father's greed. And it hoped that it had stayed constant in my absence, since our whole plan depended on it. After a moment of deliberation, it seemed as though they'd decided on a course of action, and I was taken by the hand of the tall guard.

"I'll be your escort to the palace Princess," he sneered. As he tugged me after him towards the capital I managed the smallest of glances back into the bushes where I had came from, and all I could hope for was that Arian knew that I had succeeded.

**A/N: **Please review! Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

** A/N: ** Hello everyone! Please enjoy the next chapter in King Thrushbeard, it's one of those short, in between ones that are really tricky to get a handle on. As always thanks to my reviewers, and please read and review!

**Chapter 15- An Offering of Silver**

Lustre was the same as I remembered it- sad and destitute. Compared to Silverlake, and the happiness I had experienced there, I grew very ashamed of my father, and felt incredibly sorry for all of the people who were suffering under his rule. I could only hope that my plan was successful, and that Arian and I could do something to help them.

"Come on Princess, I've got to present you to the captain before we can go anywhere near your father." Tall guard said as he dragged me into the barracks. I knew the captain of my father's guard a little bit, since although I was rarely allowed inside the throne room while my father discussed his political strategies and war games, I had at least seen him in passing. I recalled that he was a rather odious looking man, with missing teeth and scars all over from the countless battles he'd been in. I hoped though, that despite my negative impression of him, that he was at least smarter than he looked, and would be able to recognize me- and more importantly, the value of the silver I was carrying. I knew that at this point, the silver Arian had given me was the only thing preventing me from being killed on the spot, and so I was especially careful not to let the guards see it, lest they be tempted to take it themselves. At least the knowledge of my father's tyranny was useful at protecting me from such a fate, since it was good for little else.

Tall guard slammed open the door of the barracks, clearly having no issues at making his presence known to the off duty men who were sitting around playing cards and drinking the thick, black ale popular in Lustre. I never liked the stuff, since it looked and tasted like tar, but the guards seemed to have been drinking far too much of it- the whole room smelled foul.

"Who's this pretty lady Eilbert?" One of them slurred, slamming his mug against the crude, wooden table in the center of the room.

"She claims she's Princess Alys, come to beg the King's forgiveness," Tall guard, who I supposed was named Eilbert, laughed heartily. The others in the room soon followed suit.

"She'll need more than an apology to win back his favor! The king was furious with that little harlot."

"She brought back a chunk of silver from the mine to sweeten the deal! I would have taken it myself if I didn't think the king would have had my head if he found out," Eilbert explained to the others.

From the floor above, I could hear strong, heavy footsteps. Eventually, the man I recognized as Captain Gerrart descended to investigate what all of the commotion was from his subordinates.

His hawk-like eyes examined me thoroughly, and after a moment, they widened in amusement.

"Well if it isn't Princess Alys. I never thought I'd see the day when you'd come waltzing back to your father's palace. I must admit I'm surprised your husband let you go."

"I never said he did. I clawed out from his miserable home with tooth and nail, and stumbled across Silverlake's hidden mine along the way. I barely escaped with my life," I began, trying to make my voice sound both exhausted and annoyed at the same time. The captain looked vaguely interested in my story, and crossed his arms while he no doubt went through my story in his head.

"And what is it that you want from me Princess?"

"Isn't that obvious? I want you to take me to my father. We both know that if you don't let me tell him where the mine is you will pay dearly." I answered with the force and rudeness that I was used to exhibiting at home. Saying such things felt so unnatural now, but I didn't let my discomfort affect my performance. Silverlake was relying on me being successful with my deception, and I couldn't let Arian down.

"Of course Princess. I would hardly dream of delaying your return home any longer then necessary," the Captain said, a sneer plastered across his distasteful face.

"I would suggest treating me with more respect Captain. Or the first condition I will set before I show my father the location of the mine will be your exile. Do I make myself clear?" Garrart, knowing that should I make such a demand my father's greed would cause him to acquiesce, turned a deep, cherry red. He did not insult me further, and instead, led me towards the palace in silence.

My father must have been warned of my coming beforehand, since when I arrived in the throne room he was sitting and waiting for me along with my stepmother and brother. He lounged in his throne so casually that one would think that he was relaxing after dinner, but every muscle in his body was on alert. He knew that not just anything would inspire me to return, and was prepared for anything. I knew that it was going to take a lot of convincing to guarantee he accepted my story.

"Well if it isn't the prodigal daughter, returned from her husband's hovel," my father laughed.

"Indeed father, but not without bearing a token of my remorse," I answered, holding up the large chunk of silver for him to see clearly. His eyes widened, and he did not speak for a moment.

"I would be interested to hear where you discovered such a treasure," he said tentatively. He was well aware that he had the upper hand in our discussion, and I doubted he ever thought that I would come crawling back to his palace, begging for forgiveness. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have, but this was an exceptional case- I didn't blame him for being suspicious. I only wished he wasn't so my job would be a little easier.

"It's a long story, and one I refuse to tell you unless you promise me that I can come back here, and live the life that I'm used to. I'm sick of living like some pathetic commoner."

"It seems that you are my daughter after all Alys. I had no idea you could be so shrewd," my father laughed, clearly amused with my behavior now, instead of simply cautious. I knew he meant the words as a compliment, but even though I was merely acting, I still felt ashamed that he thought me like him.

"I learned from the best, didn't I?" I answered calmly, tossing the chunk of silver from hand to hand as nonchalantly as possible, the shining rock catching my father's beady eyes every time it glinted in the torch light of the throne room.

It was evident that he wanted it, or more importantly it's source, and my actipns were only increasing his desire. I knew in that moment, before he even said anything, that I had been successful, though I was also certain that before he would trust me completely, I needed to offer proof that I had, indeed, been inside the mine. I'd already thought of the perfect idea.

"It took all I had to return here with this silver. The King's Royal Guard chased me down, and shot me with arrows. I only escaped because they left me for dead," I explained, pulling down the collar of my tattered dress to show them my injury. My father sat on the edge of his chair to investigate my wound more closely. Since it was hardly likely that I would shoot myself with an arrow, I knew that it was the evidence that I needed.

"I was patched up by a farmer on the border, but I didn't stay in case he saw the silver and decided to report me to the guards. Then, I came here straight away, hoping you would see the value in the information I carry. So what do you say, will you accept me back?"

A wolfish grin formed on my father's face, and he sat back in his throne comfortably.

"With open arms my child, as long as your information proves true."

"It will," I assured him. He clapped his hands and summoned his manservant.

"Send for Deirdre to escort the princess back to her rooms. She is in need of a bath," he laughed, the sound as awful as I remembered. I bowed gratefully, although I felt far from it.

It only took a few moments for Deirdre to arrive, her face shocked as she looked me over up and down. Despite the fact that she didn't speak, since to do so in front of my father would have been very foolish, I could tell that she had many things she wished she could. She bowed very low, lower than usual in fact, and I followed her as calmly as possible until we reached my chambers. Maids began filling up the bath tub with warm water while Deirdre examined me carefully. She was careful to not be overheard.

"Princess, what happened to you? The last I heard you'd married some foul beggar!" She said, and then much to my surprise she began to cry.

"I was so worried about you, if you were eating properly, if you got sick, and I didn't know where to find you!"

Even though I knew I should try to continue my pretence in order to protect my secret, watching Deirdre's face as she sobbed quietly broke my composure, and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her. I didn't think she would actually have been concerned for me, since I was only her responsibility as far as she got paid for her services. Without realizing it, she had been a real friend to me, and I felt guilty for never treating her that way.

"I'm alright Deirdre, but please don't cry."

"But I heard that you were shot!" I laughed a little at how fast word traveled around the palace. The servants knew everything, whether my father wanted them to or not.

"Yes, I was, but I was properly bandaged, so there's nothing to worry about. No harm done. Now do you think I can have a bath now?" I teased, releasing her from my embrace. She looked at me strangely, as if she'd seen a ghost.

"You've changed Milady. You seem...happier somehow."

"Is it that noticeable?" I wondered, causing her to nod enthusiastically.

"Let's just hope it isn't to my father."

"What do you mean?" She asked. And so I told her everything about what had happened to me since my marriage- about Moryn, who was truly Arian, and about my life in Moor. When I explained about what my father had done she was appalled. I had always secretly felt that my maid disliked my father, which wasn't a very difficult observation to make considering how awful he was, so I knew that she would kept my plan to herself. Especially since I would need her help at keeping gossip about me and my actions away from the other palace staff for the short time I would undoubtedly be there. I could not afford any idle talk about me, lest my father hear it and take it to heart.

"You're really in love with him aren't you?" She laughed as she brushed out my hair while I was in the bath.

"Yes, I daresay I am. But it doesn't make sense for me to be in love with someone who lied to me- does it?"

"Look Princess, it seems to me that although he disguised himself and concealed his identity from you, in reality he was able to be more himself that way then if you had married him as the King of Silverlake. If you had done what your father asked and married him as a king, it's entirely possible that you never would have learned about him in the same way-perhaps you wouldn't have even fallen in love. But still, don't let him think you've forgiven him too easily. Make him work for it."

I laughed, and was comforted by the fact that Arian told me much the same thing the night before I left. I got out of the bathtub, happy to finally be clean again, and began eating the food that had been prepared for me- various delicious fruits, and pastries that made my stomach growl since I hadn't eaten since the breakfast I shared with Arian.. It seemed my father was doing all he could to get on my good side, but at least where food was concerned I wouldn't complain. I offered some of the fruit to Deirdre, and the two of us continued to talk until very late at night, when I was so exhausted I managed to fall asleep even without the sound of Arian's breathing beside me.

That night, I dreamed of him, sitting on his own back at our home in Moor. Gelert was at his feet, and he was stroking the dog's head as if he were trying to rid himself of some great burden. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch him, but try as I might he was just out of my reach. I missed him very badly. Perhaps my dream was my heart's way of wishing that he felt the same way.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **I apologize for the delay in this chapter. It was so pesky and inbetweenish...so it was surprisingly difficult despite the fact I've been picturing this for a while. Stay tuned for the epic climax of the story. It should be up before the end of the week. After that all that's left is the final chapter. I can't believe it's almost over...it's actually remarkably sad to think about.

As such, I've also started planning out my next story, which will be a retelling of my favorite fairy tale Beauty and the Beast in a way you've (hopefully) never seen it before. There will be adventure, mystery, excitement and of course romance! Please look forward too it.

And as always, thank you to my reviewers, it means a lot to me that we've gone this far together. Please keep it up, you have no idea how happy they make me!

**Chapter 16- Deceit Becomes You**

My father wasted no time in calling me back to the throne room for an audience. This time, I was dressed according to my station in a pale blue gown embellished with silver stitching. Deirdre told me that it was a gift from my father, which didn't surprise me. He wanted to ensure my total cooperation with a bribe, though to me, the implication seemed more threatening than encouraging.

I was quite certain that he would demand my information as soon as possible, since he never liked to wait for anything he deemed important. It was all the better for me however, since the sooner I led him to the mine, the sooner I would be able to return to Arian and safety.

A small number of guards met me at the doors to my chambers in order to accompany me to him- since he could not afford to have me kidnapped, or run away, with the information that I carried. Deirdre looked uncomfortable passing me off to them, and asked if she could come along, but I refused. I couldn't risk putting her in any danger- though I passed my answer off as if the idea of my maid being with me any longer than necessary was a hindrance and a bother. I hoped she understood my reasoning, but I would have to remember to explain and apologize later.

Instead of meeting my father in the throne room today, I was taken to his private office, a place I'd actually never seen up close before. I'd passed it many a time, and wondered what exactly went on inside. Now, I would finally learn firsthand- though in less than ideal circumstances.

My father leaned over a very large table that was painted with blues, greens and browns. It took me a while to realize that it was, in fact a map, and while I was never blessed with the gift of direction I could manage to locate several landmarks that I could remember passing on my way to Lustre with Arian.

On top of the table, there were tiny figures of men, who I assumed were meant to be his soldiers. I followed their patterns until I could see where they were gathered around a large section of blue. It must have been the coastline, in Moor. The thought made my stomach churn with worry for my friends, but I did my best not to let it show and instead feigned disinterest.

"Ah good Alys, you've arrived," the king said after noticing my presence. He dismissed the guards who had followed me, as well as all of the other people in the room. The location of the mines was a secret he wouldn't even share with even his most loyal men until absolutely necessary.

I knew now that I needed to rethink my plan, since my father had no intention of me accompanying him to the mine. Instead, it was clear that all he wanted from me was the general location on his map. If I did that, it would be the end for me, and could also pose a threat to the plan if the Lustrans approached the mine from a direction other than the one that I had settled on with Arian. I was going to need to do something potentially risky, though it was inevitable that I would incur my father's wrath regardless. I took a few moments to mentally prepare myself before I spoke.

"What is it you wish of me father?" I asked as icily as possible. It wasn't as if I didn't already know.

"The location of the mine. And be quick about it," he demanded roughly, not even looking up from the map.

"And how am I to show you on here? I have no experience as a cartographer father, and could not show you directions even if I wanted to." I wished what had to be done could be avoided, but I had no other choice but to pretend to be completely ignorant if I wanted to ensure everything went according to plan. Yet I knew I had made him angry. His face turned a putrid shade of violet and he glared at me with all the fury he could muster.

"Then what on earth are you doing here!" He demanded like a spoiled child, pounding the table with his fist and causing the soldier figurines to topple.

"I told you that I couldn't find it on your map father, not that I couldn't lead you to it. Running for my life left me little time to examine a map of my surroundings, but I can surely find it again using more tangible landmarks than these."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm being strung along?" He asked, all of a sudden more suspicious than I would have liked. He needed to believe in me completely. If he was suspicious, even just a little, then it could prove disastrous.

"Probably because you're suspicious of everything. If a mouse tried to eat some cheese in front of you, you'd question its motivations," I said with a roll of my eyes. Probably not the best course of action, but I hoped my sarcasm would convince him that I was being honest. After all, I was leading him to a mine, just not the one he was hoping for.

My father eyed me up for a while, probably determining what my own motivations were. It seemed as though he found me more like the mouse I described than a threat, which was helpful, if not a little insulting.

"Very well then, but should you not lead me to the mine tomorrow you won't live to regret it," he asserted. I didn't doubt him.

"So soon?"

"It is not soon enough. It has long passed the time when that pathetic country and its pretty boy King should have been crushed under my boot. You did well in not marrying him Alys, for this arrangement suits me much better."

I almost laughed. Little did he know I had married Arian, and he had made the match himself. It was sort of ironic- a fitting end to my father's tyranny- if the plan succeeded that is.

"I must make arrangements for our departure. Leave now and get some rest. We will go at dawn," he finished, dismissing me with a wave of his hand. Not like it mattered, I didn't really want to talk to him any longer as I'd only get more frustrated with him- especially when he said such heartless thing about a place and people I loved. The thought made me feel nauseous.

I met up with Deirdre back in my room, a look of concern plastered on her delicate features.

"Are you alright?" She wondered. I probably looked as bad as I felt.

"I'm fine, but I doubt I'll be sleeping much tonight. If I don't lead father to the mine right away then I'm as good as dead."

"You can do it princess. You must if you want to save your friends, right?"

Not having the energy to reply, I simply nodded and sat down on my bed with my head in my hands. Deirdre probably sensed my desire to be alone, and so she left with the excuse of going to prepare my lunch. I wasn't hungry, and I doubted I'd eat anything, but I was glad to have some time to think on my own.

The next day, I was woken by the sound of a loud, pounding on my door. Deirdre was already inside, I supposed I'd been too exhausted to hear her enter to light the fire in my room, and she rushed to open the door. I slowly sat up, and watched as she chastised a guard for his rudeness.

"The princess is to get up immediately. Prepare her for our departure in one hour's time," he said without a hint of remorse. My maid shut the door hastily in the guard's face and huffed with frustration on my behalf.

"It isn't enough that you're practically being blackmailed to lead him to the mine, but now he's got to wake you up before it's even light outside."

"I got myself into this mess Deirdre, it's hardly like I can act surprised at my father's actions. With any luck, after today I will never have to worry about his behavior again. No one will."

Deirdre didn't say anything while she helped me into a rather intricate dress that was definitely not appropriate for travelling or riding. Yet another gift from my father I was certain, since he had no idea I'd learned to ride. With a grimace I realized that along with heading towards my potential doom, I'd also have to do so in a ridiculous carriage in an even more ridiculous outfit. Deirdre laced up the back of the dress tightly, each pull seemed to try and quell the nerves building up inside of my stomach and keep them locked inside of me. I didn't know what more to say to her, because in truth, I was worried about what would happen to her if my plan didn't succeed. If my father managed to avoid what we had planned for him it was entirely possible that she would be questioned about her knowledge of the whole thing, and no matter how much she denied it, or even if she knew nothing at all, I was certain she would be killed. I had resolved that the best way to keep her safe was to have her accompany me to Silverlake, though I wasn't quite sure how she'd take it. Deirdre didn't have any family left here in Lustre, and she didn't have any attachments that I was aware of, but leaving one's home was immensely difficult no matter what the circumstances.

"You should come with me Deirdre. I am sure my father would allow it as long as I act needy enough. You will be safer that way," I said, after a while.

"Are you sure that your husband would approve of my being there?" I smiled at the thought. If the King of Silverlake was anything like my own father he would be extremely mistrustful of anyone who had once worked for an enemy. But Arian was different. I knew that he would accept Deirdre with open arms since she'd helped me so much.

"I take it your smile means your thinking of him," she giggled.

"I don't think a minute has passed since we've met when I haven't been thinking of him. But to answer your question, you will be welcomed with open arms, I promise you."

"Well then, let's get you ready to return to the one you love shall we?"

Since I was locked inside a carriage with Deirdre the whole way, my trip back to Silverlake was as uneventful as it could be. I was bored out of my mind, and weaved my fingers through my hair nervously.

The only brief respite from the silence was when I directed my father's men which way to go during the times when the carriage window was open and I was permitted to look outside. I was thankful for Deirdre's company, since although we didn't speak one word to one another she held my hand and comforted me the entire trip.

I could somehow sense as we got closer to our destination, since the tension in my stomach was rising uncontrollably. I knew we would be encountering some of Arian's guards very soon. They had been given strict instruction to run away under the pretense of getting reinforcements- so that they stayed out of danger as much as possible. I knew it was still risky though, since although my father did not bring many men to accompany him, lest the location of the mine slip out, he had definitely brought along some of his best archers.

All of a sudden, the carriage lurched harshly, and both my maid and I were thrust forward until we hit the front wall. Since we were locked in, it was impossible for me to tell how things were progressing outside, or if anyone had been injured. I could hear the brief clashing of swords, and some loud shouting, but the cushioning in the carriage made it impossible to make out any of the words.

It felt like hours before we began to move again, nobody from outside even bothered to tell me about the situation. All I could do was hope for the best and keep focused on what I was meant to accomplish.

After we had driven on for several more minutes the window opened, and my father's face appeared in the gap.

"Are we there?" He asked sharply. I took a moment to investigate my surroundings, and was able to recognize that we were almost at the mine Arian had created.

"Yes, but we'll need to go on foot. The trees are dense around the outside of the mine to avoid people like us finding it on a whim," I explained. My father understood, and gestured to the general that had accompanied us to dismount. Deirdre helped me get out of the carriage in my utterly inappropriate attire, and I began to march down the trail that, although I'd never been too, I'd walked down in my head thousands of times since Arian had given me the directions.

I was thankful that not all of father's soldiers accompanied us down the footpath. Many were probably charged with keeping lookout at the entrance since the funneling effect would make it impossible for us to be surprised by Silverlakers ahead.

Eventually we reached the front of the cave, with two men posted outside. Carts full of unrefined silver lingered at the entrance, as if miners were inside, dragging them up on narrow tracks once their load was full. If I didn't know any better I would have been completely fooled by the charade, and as it stood, I was unsure if I was even in the right place it was so convincing.

The guards outside the door drew their bows, aiming straight for my father. Their arrows whizzed through the air so fast I could barely see them, but they didn't manage to lodge in their target, as he lunged away more quickly than I would have given the old man credit for. Hopelessly outnumbered, they ran away, heading further down a path that stretched beyond the lip of the cave where I wondered if Arian was waiting. My father wore a look of smug satisfaction as he approached the mine, and he picked up one of the chunks of silver ore from the cart, inspecting it carefully.

"Strange, that so few men were standing vigil here," he muttered, curiously.

"They weren't counting on a raid Your Majesty, and without this location I doubt anyone able to overpower the guards would just stumble across it randomly," Father's most trusted general said, logically. I was glad I didn't have to try to come up with an excuse, since I couldn't very well tell him it was because Arian didn't want to risk the lives of his men.

"Shall we go in further?" One of the soldiers asked, clearly eager to get his hands on some of the treasure, but my father held up his hand with reproach.

"The treasure is mine, as is this kingdom. I will be the first inside, along with my daughter of course. it is thanks to her we have made it this far. She should share in the spoils," he said, looking at me expectantly. He must have suspected something amiss.

I couldn't go in there, because I knew that if I did, there would be no getting out for me. Arian had rigged the cave to collapse as soon as my father and his men entered inside so that they were trapped. From there, he would be able to negotiate a deal for their release and Silverlake's safety. If only the two of us were to go inside, the plan would be ruined, and he would be in danger. I tried to think as quickly as I could.

"But father, what if there are more guards inside?" I asked. "I am afraid to go inside unprotected. I was already shot once, in case you don't remember."

"I will provide sufficient enough protection for you daughter, you needn't fear."

He was giving me a test. One that I knew I needed to pass. I had to make a choice. I could either refuse, and not be trapped within the cave, or agree and be doomed to remain inside with my father until he probably saw fit to kill me himself. But one way, at least Arian would have some sort of bargaining tool to use to secure Silverlake's safety in my father, and so I knew what I had to do- even if it meant I may never see my husband again.

"If you insist father, then it seems like I must," I attempted to say nonchalantly, and I walked towards the cave's entrance trying to hide the fact that my body was shaking with fear.

Just then, from above, I heard the familiar, sharp sound of arrows flying through the air, as one by one my father's men were cut down beside me. I quickly looked upwards and saw at least a dozen soldiers in Silverlake livery raining arrows down to their enemies before they had a chance to respond. My father, never one to be defeated easily, quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me close to him, holding his sword to my neck. I hadn't even noticed him draw his blade in all of the commotion. I felt the sting of metal as it cut into my throat ever so slightly, and the warm trickle of blood as it slide down the collar of my new dress.

"The funny thing is daughter, that I'm not even surprised at your betrayal. Deceit becomes you," he hissed.

"You shouldn't be. You're a monster!" I replied, realizing in retrospect that it wasn't a good idea for me to speak in such a way while my life was being threatened.

"I couldn't agree more. If you do not release her immediately your life will be forfeit Your Majesty, and I was so hoping to end this without any bloodshed," a voice from above shouted, and my heart leaped out of my chest.

"What are you doing! You should have just let me go inside with him!" I shouted up to him, disregarding the pain I felt. He climbed down the rock face with all the grace and tension of a mountain lion ready to pounce on its prey.

"Saving your life. Were you really going to walk into that cave?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as he drew his sword, pointing it at my father.

"I don't see how it would be any less preferable than my situation now," I answered seriously.

But despite the fact I was truly in mortal danger, I couldn't have felt more at peace. Arian was here, and he would not fail me, or Silverlake.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Sword Point**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I promised that I'd put this up before the end of the week and a did! Yay for sticking to a deadline. For my next story I'm going to make every effort to post about one chapter a week now that I'm on a fixed schedule. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, since there is only one more to come! Please review if you like it, and thank you as always to those who have given me such great encouragement. This one is for you!

Also it appears that I originally uploaded the wrong chapter. So sorry! Thank you for letting me know Amanda I hope you enjoy the actual chapter!

C.V

My father and Arian stared at each other for what felt like eternity. You could practically cut the tension with a sword, granted one was against my throat at the time so it was impossible to prove my theory. It was clear that my father was at a disadvantage, since he had so few men and Arian had the home field advantage.

But he had come out of worse situations before, I was certain, and he was also holding me as a reluctant hostage for extra leverage. I was not gifted in martial art of any kind, and as much as I would have loved to swing around, snatch his sword and switch our positions, I was positive that such a feat was not possible.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with this," Arian asserted in vain. My father was never one to appreciate flowery words. Arian was going to have to do a lot more then use rhetoric to convince him to leave peacefully, and I was sure that he knew it. He must have had a plan. Arian was always thinking, and I hoped that the nature of the situation didn't make him less level-headed than usual.

My father laughed at Arian's protestations in favor of my safety, the rise and fall of his girth causing the blade against me to sink into my neck a little deeper each time he moved since I was pressed against him. I moaned a little in discomfort. I had no idea how Arian intended on changing our plan, because there was no way that my father was going to enter the booby-trapped cave now.

I had to admit though, that I was impressed by the fact that even though I was certain that he was afraid of the consequences should he fail, Arian seemed to remain perfectly calm.

"I'm not about to release the only guarantee I have that I will get out of here alive," my father said.

"Rest assured Your Majesty, I have every intention of allowing you to live, granted you make a few, minor concessions."

"And if I refuse,"

"Then this whole situation will turn out messier than I hoped for. I have no desire to take a father from his children, as wretched as that father may be," Arian replied, a little morosely. To be honest, I doubted I'd feel anything by my father's death. He'd never treated me the way that one would expect a father to behave, and so I had no real attachment to him. My half-brother however, was a different matter altogether. My father had always given him the time and effort that a parent should, and despite the fact he was still quite young, should anything happen to take that presence away he could become emotionally damaged- and driven by revenge, he could potentially be a worse king than my father ever was. Maybe that was why Arian chose to allow him to remain alive, though I could not pretend to understand what he was thinking.

"Then what is it that you want?" My father said, his voice stiff and emotionless. I wondered if he was beginning to see the truth of his situation.

"I have prepared a series of legal documents that I hope you'll sign freely," my husband replied, pulling rolled up scrolls from a sling over his shoulder, sword still pointed towards his enemy, though I wasn't quite sure how he managed it.

"Why don't you have your daughter read them? If you'd still like your sword at her throat that is."

My father grumbled, and allowed Arian to hand me the scrolls awkwardly, as I was still under duress. He shot me a glance then, one of worry, but most of all, one begging me to trust him. His expression was earnest in its desire to convince me that no matter what happened I needed to believe in him.

But the two of us had never discussed anything about legal documents, and so I had no idea what their contents might be. I was a little upset that he had kept something so important from me, yet I understood immediately that no matter what, I needed to keep my faith in him if we were to avoid war and unnecessary bloodshed.

I held up the first scroll in front of my face, which was made difficult thanks to my position. I took a small breath, and then was so shocked I could barely read the worlds aloud.

"I, Cadoc Veridian, King of Lustre, do hereby declare the rightful heir to the Lustran throne to be my first-born child Alys Veridian, who whereupon my death shall take up the duties according to her new station until such a time when she passes the crown onto her brother," I managed to stumble out. What was Arian thinking? How could he believe me fit to be the heir to Lustre. And even if I was, how was such a thing going to help save Silverlake? I wished he'd have told me about this part of the plan earlier, since it had to do with me in no small way.

I looked up at Arian, confusion clearly written all over my face, though it was clear that my father understood the document's implications.

"Do you really believe I'll sign this?" He asked, incredulously

"No, that's why I've brought along the other scroll. Alys, if you please," he asked without giving me any reassurance at all. I shuffled the papers until I managed to see the next scroll on the list.

It was an alliance treaty, unlike anything I'd ever seen before. It seemed that every country that I'd ever read about had given their word to aid Silverlake in the event of a hostile takeover, and that they were prepared to do so immediately.

"When did you manage all of this?" I wondered in amazement after I'd read it aloud to my father. His grip on me was beginning to tighten, but not with rage this time. Instead, for the first time in my life, I felt fear in him.

"While you were away. It didn't take very long. It's astonishing how few monarchs respect you, Your Majesty," Arian smiled in his victory. No matter how powerful the Lustran Army, they could never hope to overcome such a united force, and my father knew it.

"I could just kill my daughter, then there would be no change of heir," he attempted to counter, though it only caused Arian to be amused.

"If you don't release her immediately I assure you that you will not live long enough to regret it, and I shall be completely justified in simply ceasing Lustre myself- along with my new allies that is," he answered, moving as close as he dared to us with the sword still on my neck.

"You wouldn't have just cause. She is my daughter, and I may choose what to do with her."

"Oh but I do have cause. Alys may be your daughter sir, but she is my wife. A fact which I'm surprised you've remained ignorant of- after all, you did marry us yourself. I'm sure that you can understand that if you harm her you will be effectively harming the Queen of Silverlake. It's, as I'm sure you are aware, an action that would allow me the complete support of all of your enemies."

It was in that moment, that I began to wonder if that was the real reason why Arian had married me. Had he planned this whole thing from the beginning? I had already begun to forgive him for his deception, but what if it was all to serve a larger purpose- this purpose of molding me and making me into the heir he desired for Silverlake. It all made sense. Why else would he marry me after I was so awful to him? Why else would he remain by my side when I was so useless? I knew that to save Silverlake he would do anything, he'd even admitted as much when defending his actions in the palace while I was healing.

"Oh my dear child," my father said, though not lovingly at all. "How like your mother you have become. A simple tool used by kings to ensure alliances of war and peace. After all you've done, risking your life for this man, he's only married you to secure the throne of Lustre as soon as both you and I are dead," he laughed.

My heart felt sick again. I was nothing like my mother- was I? Was Arian just like my father in the end? Was I only a tool for him to use in order to become more powerful?

Such thoughts disturbed me more than I could bear, and yet despite all of these fears and anxieties I could not get past one, simple thing:

Believe in me, his eyes had spoken.

Have faith in me.

Trust me.

I love you.

It was true that Arian could have been lying to me all this time, since he was clearly smart enough to be able to manipulate me. But he wasn't cruel enough, and despite the wicked thoughts that my father had begun to plant inside of my head, Arian's goodness kept me grounded. That was why it suddenly became so simple for me to answer.

"You think me naive for trusting him father, but the truth is, doing so makes me stronger than you will ever realize. I've learned that sometimes it is more difficult to place your faith in someone else then to close yourself off to the world around you, but it is only through doing so that you can find true happiness. I feel sorry for you, since I don't think you've ever learned that lesson."

I looked at Arian then, trying with all of my might to prove to him that my words were sincerely meant, and he smiled so radiantly that I almost forgot that I was being held at the point of a sword. But my father had grown distracted, and Arian found it fit to act almost instantaneously.

Suddenly, so quickly I barely even saw the movement, Arian dislodged my father's sword from my neck with his own, causing my father to topple on the ground, and me to fall beside him. Thankfully, his girth made it difficult for him to right himself fast enough to escape, and in that moment it was his neck at risk, and not my own.

"I suggest you sign quickly, or I might reconsider not killing you," my husband said sharply. An attendant appeared from behind us, clearly he was waiting in the forest, ready with quill pens, ink and wax seals. As my father signed the paper officially announcing me as his heir I saw how weak he really was, and I knew that I would never be afraid of him again.

After that, things happened relatively quickly. My father was escorted by the most soldiers I'd ever seen in Silverlake to the Lustran border. Arian kept the signed decree, just in case he got the sudden urge to destroy it. Along the way, the soldiers, many of which were borrowed from the neighboring nations of Vayle and Norsunder, intended to liberate Moor village. I was so incredibly relieved that my friends were going to be alright that I almost forgot a more pressing matter. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say to Arian now. Should I chastise him for lying, thank him for saving my life, or kiss him and tell him I love him? Honestly, the man made me so confused I didn't know what to do anymore.

I stood with Deirdre for a while, while Arian addressed the remaining soldiers and collapsed the false mine to ensure that it didn't harm any random passersby seeking shelter from the rain. She was incredibly shaken up by the whole ordeal, and to be honest, I had actually forgotten about her presence while everything was going on. She fussed and fussed over the injury on my neck, even going so far as to rip her own skirts to staunch the bleeding and bandage me up. Despite my protestations that I was fine, I could tell she was still worried.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Arian made his way over to us. Perhaps he was as unsure of what to say to me as I was to him, since he did not approach me with his usual confidence. Settling on a safe topic of conversation, he simply asked if I was alright.

"I'm fine, the cut's not very deep so I'll live. I'd just rather not see my own blood again anytime soon, I said, trying to answer as lightly as possible. We fell back into an awkward silence, and so it was obvious when Deirdre cleared her throat.

"Oh of course, I'm sorry for not introducing the two of you. Arian this was my maid back in Lustre. She is a true friend, and I'm hoping that you'll allow her to accompany us back to King City. I can use a maid I can trust to tolerate my moods." My husband bowed slightly, throwing Deirdre completely off guard, a shocked expression on her little face.

"Thank you for taking care of my wife in my absence. I owe you a debt I can never hope to repay," he said, completely sincere. She was so flustered that she turned bright red and stammered on about it being no great effort at all. I laughed a little at her reaction, but quickly sobered when Arian asked if he could speak with me privately for a moment. I had no choice but to nod a little nervously, and followed him as he led me into the forest where we could speak without any eavesdroppers.

"Are you very angry with me?" He wondered.

"To be honest I'm not sure. I'm certain you had your reasons for not telling me of your true intentions, but I can't help but wonder why you couldn't trust me with them. Don't you think it was important for me to know that you intended on making me the heir to the throne?"

"I couldn't risk your father finding out or pressuring you further. Though I admit it always was my plan, because it protects both the two of us and Silverlake. Your father can't harm you before you turn the kingdom over to your brother, otherwise, as your husband I automatically assume the throne. Should he decide on harming the both of us, not only would he guarantee a war he cannot hope to win, but it would be fruitless since my heir would still inherit instead of his own."

As a plan, it was actually ingenious, since if my father wanted to keep the rule of Lustre in his bloodline, he had to do as Arian asked. He must have understood the moment I read what the scroll said, which was probably why he was so frustrated.

"I knew you wouldn't like it, so that's most likely another reason for my silence. I couldn't risk you being upset when you were already putting your life on the line. I'm sure, given your history, that you probably concocted about a hundred reasons why I'd lie to you, and none of them good, but I assure you that it was for our own protection, and Silverlake's as well."

"You know me well. I did think that perhaps the only reason you were ever kind to me was to use me as a puppet to rule Lustre, like my father used my mother to gain more land," I answered honestly. Arian looked a little hurt at the notion, but it wasn't as if he couldn't understand why I would feel that way.

"What changed your mind? You seemed so sure of me when you answered to your father."

"I would rather trust, and be hurt, then never trust or be loved. But for the record, I think you are far too kind to ever use a person so cruelly- but I admit when you disarmed my father earlier I began to question just how gentle you really are."

"A good king is kind when he needs to be, but strong and just when it is called for. I did take pleasure in seeing your father sprawled out on the ground however, which isn't usual for me. I couldn't stand that sword at your neck any longer- I just needed to ensure his cooperation first, as reluctant as it may have been." He paused for a moment, as if trying to think of what to say next, and as the words came to him in his mind, they caused him to blush, embarrassed. It was almost endearing, since I'd never seen him that way before.

"You promised to tell me if I can be forgiven when we met each other again. Have you had ample time to think?"

"Considering new developments I think you can wait a little longer, don't you?" I asked. Looking at him now I was positive that there was no way I could ever live without him, but he didn't have to know that. I'd let him learn not to lie to me anymore, whether he thought it was going to keep me safe or not.

"I think I am starting to understand how my ancestor felt," he groaned, accepting my decision unhappily.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember Farrell? From the Moon Festival? I learned in your absence what it was like to yearn for someone you love so desperately that you would do anything to meet them again. I will wait as long as you need, so long as you at least try to spare me some of the grief that he felt."

I smiled at him then.

"We'll see."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** So this is it. The last chapter. Sorry it took so long but I was procrastinating since putting this up means saying so long to good friends. I'm going to miss writing about Alys and Arian. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, and special thanks to my faithful reviewers, you know who you are. Please enjoy the end of the story, as well as the epilogue that follows- I needed me some fluff. Don't forget to review, and look forward to my next story: _Briarheart_, a retelling of Beauty and the Beast with my own twists! (Not to be confused with Briar Rose, which is Sleeping Beauty. I'm going for the rose reference in B&B instead.)

**Chapter 18- No More Planning**

Despite the fact that I was more exhausted than I had ever been in my whole life, I wanted nothing more than to travel to Moor immediately to ensure that my father's men has left my friends in peace. Although he probably had much to do back in King City, Arian placated me, and alongside Deirdre and a small regiment of guards we made our way to my home.

It wasn't a very far journey, but one made in silence. I sat on the back of Arian's black steed, my head resting on his back as we rode with the hopes that I might manage to catch even just a little bit of sleep. His heartbeat was deep and soft, pulsing through him like the gentle drum in a lullaby.

Even on the quickly moving horse I could feel myself drifting to sleep against him, though I tried with all my might to stay awake. I didn't want to feel completely vulnerable quite yet. Even though my father's men were supposed to have all been defeated, it was still possible that a few stragglers remained- and they would be none to happy with Arian at the moment.

It was still difficult for me to believe that the ominous and overpowering presence that my father carried over my life was gone, and I doubted I'd ever fully come to terms with it. There was no shadow looming overhead, and although I thought myself free when I first left the palace with Moryn, I realized that I never really was. But now, I knew that I had the ability to make my own choices. If I told Arian I didn't wish to stay with him, I knew that he wouldn't force it upon me because I wasn't a pawn in his elaborate plans to maintain power, I was a person who he respected.

Unconciously, my arms tightened around him. I was embarassed at first, because he looked at me questioningly, but I simply buried my head in his back instead of saying anything. After a while, my exhuastion overcame me, and I found myself falling asleep.

Arian woke me up as soon as we arrived at the village, yet through my drowsiness I had no trouble leaping off the horse as fast as my weary body could carry me. Everything was as it was before my father's men had arrived. In only a few short hours things had mostly been returned to rights.

Excepting evidence of a soldier's campsite, like tent pitches and a large fire pit, the village didn't seem to be in too bad a shape.

I saw Grania peak through the window of her home, and with an excited squeal she burst through the wooden door, bounding straight to me.

"You're alright! Oh thank the stars above, I was so worried about you! We all were!" She practically cried into my shoulder. Probably hearing her sobs of relief, other Moor citizens began to leave their homes to investigate what was going on- Brin, Donal and Brigid amongst them. The men seemed to have quite a few bruises that I wondered if they'd acquired helping me to escape. They waived at me eagerly, but when they saw Arian their expressions changed from happiness and relief to almost reverence. They immediately fell to their knees in one of the deepest bows I'd ever seen, one of respect, not of necessity.

"Thank you for your assistance Your Majesty," Brin said in a tone more formal than anything I'd ever heard him use before.

"I understand that you helped Alys escape to warn me. You needn't bow to me, your actions saved all of Silverlake and I thank you from the bottom of my heart," Arian answered, bowing back slightly.

"You all must be famished, I'll go fix some dinner," Grania said. Deirdre, unable to leave the preparation of my dinner to someone who was completely untested in her eyes, went along. I had a feeling that the two women would get along quite well, since they didn't even give me time for introductions.

Arian began speaking with Brin and some of the other men about what had happened during Lustre's brief occupation of the village. I knew that I should have probably gone to help the others with dinner, but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of my husband. Every gesture, each expression he made served only to move my heart towards him even more, to the point where I grew worried that he'd notice my stares. Instead, I thought perhaps now would be an excellent time to catch up on some much needed rest. My body was heavy with fatigue, and I fought against it with every step I took towards my small home until I was struck by the comforting, familiar sound of the creaking door.

The inside was dusty, and the whole place seemed like it hadn't been lived in for ages despite the fact that it had only been a week or so.

I set to work immediately lighting a fire and cleaning off the cupboards and shelves before I slumped onto the bed like a sack of potatoes. What little sleep I'd managed on horseback couldn't compare to the comfort of a bed, and while I didn't bother covering myself with a blanket before I fell asleep again,the warmth from the fire kept me at a comfortable temperature even as the sun began to set in the sky.

I woke to the smell of beef stew, and after stretching out my sore limbs, I looked out the window to see that the stars had long since emerged. It had to be at least midnight, but there Arian was, sitting at the kitchen table and staring into the fire's glow absently. His eyes wore a strange, absent sort of expression that was only made stranger by the flickering light, and I wondered what it was he was thinking about. He must have heard me get up though, since he turned around to face me- his clouded expression changing to a smile almost immediately.

"I was wondering when you'd see fit to rejoin the world," he laughed. I rolled my eyes in response.

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been through a little bit of an ordeal for the past couple of days," I answered, then looking around further, I realized that Deirdre wasn't around. Seeing as she'd no where else to go I grew concerned that she'd left.

"Your maid is staying with Grania. The two bonded over cooking that stew. They poured their heart and souls into it, so you'd better eat some." I knew that they'd get along, though I couldn't help but be a little suspicious of my husband.

"Whose idea was that?" I wondered.

"Grania's, as a matter of fact. She felt that we needed some time alone to work through what's happened over the past several days."

I nodded, his explanation making perfect sense considering Grania's personality. So I told him all about what had happened to me at my father's palace while he listened attentively, making soft sounds of approval or concern as I went along with my description of the events.

"And then we arrived at the mine, The rest of the story, you know," I finished with a shrug.

"But what of you? It certainly appears like you've been busy," I asked, gesturing to the treaty scrolls sitting on our kitchen table.

"It was more tiresome then I would've liked. I haven't slept for more than an hour or so since you left, not that I'd have been able to anyhow. I was so worried for you Alys. It broke me apart to send you back there."

"I know that. But if you'd already decided to plant me as an heir to begin with, why did you send me back? You told me that you didn't have a plan, and that was why we were going to use mine."

"I didn't want to use my plan if it meant that I'd hurt you, and if your father hadn't suspected you I might have simply been able to coerce him to leave Silverlake by threat of violence alone. But the old man was shrewder than I took him for. I underestimated him, and so I was forced to use the alternative plan I'd worked up long ago- though in retrospect I think it was for the best despite the fact I've only made you doubt me more."

"Arian you are the king. I understand that you must make the decisions that are best for your county and its people, and that you can't waste time worrying about what someone like me thinks about it," I answered, a little glumly. I sounded unintentionally bitter, despite the fact that I knew it wasn't his fault he was born heir to the throne. His position did not afford him the luxury to act how he pleased all of the time, granted he did enough of that pretending to be Moryn already, he still managed to balance his royal responsibilities at the same time. I was positive that there must have been days when he was so tired he didn't want to make the trip back to Silverlake or Moor, but he did so willingly in an attempt to balance the two things he cared about above all others.

"That's where you're wrong Alys," he replied quietly.

"I know I should feel that way about Silverlake- and in many respects I do. But at the same time I find myself constantly thinking about you and your feelings. I would risk anything to make sure that you are safe, even the thought of you hating me would be better than the thought of you dead. So I took the risk with my actions at the mine and hoped for the best."

"You thought I'd hate you?" I asked, finally getting off the bed and going to sit across from him at the table.

"And I'd understand if you did. I won't lie to you and say that using you as a sacrifice to save my kingdom was a happy coincidence made at the spur of the moment, because it wasn't. You know me too well to believe even a word of that. But for all of my careful planning I didn't imagine I'd fall in love with you, as I've always been far too careful for such foolish dalliances in the past. Yet, the more I loved you, the more I became convinced that I was doing the right thing in protecting you, since I now have a guarantee that you will be safe."

The troubled expression on his face hadn't faded during his whole speech, and now I knew why it was that he looked that way. He was certain that I'd be unable to look past his actions despite my protestations to the contrary. I was resolved in my desire to convince him otherwise, though I was certain it would mean I'd need to act more boldly than I was used to.

"There is no need to martyr yourself for my safety any longer, so I trust you will not need to do so again anytime soon. Correct?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I leaned forward to stare into his eyes.

"If all goes as planned, then no," he answered cautiously. I rolled my eyes at him in annoyance, stomping my foot on the ground.

"Can't you stop thinking of your plans for once?" He laughed at my outrage, the first true smile I'd seen on his face in what felt like ages.

"I'm afraid I cannot. My mind simply won't allow it, and I've yet to find a distraction worthy enough to keep myself occupied enough to stop. I've tried cards, archery, chess, riding, but nothing helps," he answered, clearly as frustrated with his obsessive worrying as I was. I stood up again, brushing off my skirts as I walked around the table to stand over him.

"Such a burden you carry, then again, perhaps it's something I can assist with," I said, bending down just enough to kiss him squarely on the mouth. I had clearly taken him by surprise, though to be honest I had taken myself by surprise as well. I couldn't believe how forward I was being, since even though we had kissed before, it somehow felt different now that everything was in the light. I pulled away after a moment and looked at him a little awkwardly.

"So what do you think? Can I be of any help to you?" Arian overly exaggerated a sigh.

"I'm not sure. I believe more testing is in order before I can make a more definite judgement," he teased, instantly relieving me with his former wit.

I laughed then too, pleased that he'd aimed to relieve some of the tention in the room with a joke. It served to make the atmosphere a lot more comfortable and easier to speak openly with one another.

"Tell me what you were thinking about before I woke," I managed to ask, still standing over him.

"I was wondering whether or not I should let you go- if it would be the right thing to do," he said, holding my hand tenderly.

"Why would you want to let me go?" I asked, confused. I'd thought we'd settled all of that back at Silverlake palace.

"I think I've made it abundently clear by now that I love you, despite the fact I am not always able to show it. Pretending to be Moryn has made me realize that some days I simply wish for a normal life, with a home and a family of my own. But no matter how much I wish it were so, the truth is that I am a king, and I'm responsible for all of Silverlake. As such, I can't promise that I won't always do what is best for my country and my people because it is what I was born to do. Even if that means hurting you like I've already done. It may not be my choice, but it is a burden I am fated to bare." He gripped my hand tightly as he spoke, as if the words were being ripped out of him. I reached out and touched his cheek gently.

"I understand that Arian, I always have. And though I can't always promise to be happy about it, I can promise to support you -because that is what a wife should do. So don't leave me alone because you think you cannot love both me and your people. Those two things need not be mutually exclusive."

Arian stood then, and embraced me so tightly that I could hardly breathe.

"I'm glad you think so, because I fear I am far too selfish to make such a sacrifice," he muttered in my ear.

"Yet still, I promise you this Alys- No matter what my actions are in the future or have been in the past, that you have, and will forever hold dominion over my heart. Can you live within those terms?"

I could feel myself growing hot with embarrassment at his words, since through their honesty they mad for a sound sweeter than anything I'd ever heard. I was practically electrified with happiness at the thought that I was in such a strangely powerful position when it came to my husband. I doubted many wives had such complete devotion from their spouses, and I was curious if it would fade over time. I certainly hoped not, but I added the question to a list I'd ask Grania later.

"I will accept your promise, but you'd better not be lying to me, since I plan on holding you to it. Don't ever think about leaving me without you again," I ordered, moving my head back slightly to look him in the face. His eyes were sparkling, the same brilliant blue that made my heart want to leap out of its chest.

Arian whooped, a strange reaction coming from someone as stately as him, and then he lifted me into the air, throwing me about a little and kissing me so thoroughly that I thought I might die from the utter bliss of it all.

The odd sensation of a perfect happiness lingered even until the next morning, when I woke to watch him sleeping as soundly as a child. My chest felt tight with the overwhelming feeling of love, and I hoped it would last forever.

Just as I reached a hand out to brush some of his hair out of his face his eyes fluttered open and he smirked.

"What are you thinking about Princess?"

"Just that we are truly awful people," I answered, nonchalantly. His eyes narrowed a bit in confusion, and I cherished the way his brow furrowed.

"Why do you say that?"

I sighed dramatically, leaving a lengthy pause to keep him on edge for a little longer.

"Well, Grania and Deirdre made us that lovely stew, and it never got eaten."

He pushed me off the small bed then, as if chastising me for making him worry, and I tumbled on the ground with a thump, the thin bedcoverings falling on top of me.

"How could you push your wife off of the bed?" I demanded through the blankets, though I doubted he heard me through the sounds of his mirthful laughter.

"I suppose it means we'll just have to go back to the palace, perhaps you might not fall off then, since the beds are roomier after all," he said finally, lifting the covers up so he could see my face. Then, with a swoop of his strong arms, he picked me up, holding me gently.

"Do you think everyone there can wait just a little bit longer?" I wondered, playfully.

"A few hours never hurt anyone," he answered grinning lopsidedly. then, without another word, he placed me back on the bed, and we sealed our decision with a kiss.

**A/N: ON TO THE EPILOGUE! 3**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue- 7 years later**

The time I had spent before coming to Silverlake all seemed quite insignificant. I had found the most loving family any woman could have desired in both Arian and his mother, who had soon become one of my closest confidants. She was more a mother to me than mine ever had been, and was always ready to give me advice or help whenever I needed it. At times though, her love could be a little bit suffocating, as I am now sure is the case with most mothers, since I had grown to become much the same way with my own daughter. The only difference was, Rosaleen had seen barely 5 summers and I was a grown woman. Nevertheless, I had been given strict orders to stay inside and rest.

I was not tired, not in the least. In fact, I was quite mobile despite the fact that I couldn't see my toes. My stomach was swollen with our second child, and the Dowager Queen would not have me exerting myself with her next grandchild on the way.

But while Arian was off doing who knew what and Rosaleen was with her tutor, I was sitting alone in my parlor, absolutely miserable. I'd sent Deirdre away to fetch Grania from Moor earlier that day, since Rose kept asking to play with her son Evan and I didn't want her family travelling here alone. Silverlake was quite safe now, but I was always cautious.

I looked out my window at the ocean below, but even the sight of it couldn't help me relax.

The more I thought of my husband, the more I realized that I hadn't seen him during the day for quite some time. Apparently he'd been working on some sort of project or another, but he refused to tell me what it was when I asked. His secrecy only annoyed me even more until I decided that I'd get up and go look for him- I wasn't as mobile as I'd thought.

I waddled down the hallway, practically holding up my stomach so I didn't keel over, and began to search for where he might be.

I checked all of his usual haunts- his office, the throne room, the kitchen where he often went between meetings for a snack, but I couldn't find him anywhere. All the servants looked at me a little strangely as I passed. Perhaps they were scared that if the Dowager Queen found out that I'd be in trouble, so they said nothing, and didn't offer me help in case they were scolded later. I didn't hold it against them.

When I finally gave up my search, since it was too difficult for me to even move another step, I was near Rosaleen's nursery, where I was certain she'd be with Mrs. White, the governess who'd helped me care for her since she was a baby. I decided to go in to check on her. It had only been an hour since I'd seen her last, but I still missed her, despite the fact Mrs. White told me I'd be doing her a disservice if I didn't let her be more independent.

But as I opened the door it wasn't Mirs. White I saw with my daughter, it was Arian. In her hands was a tiny, little violin, and I stood there, shocked as I watched him lovingly help her play it. The bow, pressed too hard against the strings, had made an awful squeaking nose, and he was showing her how to prevent it from happening again.

My heart melted at the sight, since I had no idea he was teaching her how to play music. The love he had for his child was evident in his eyes, and in every gesture he made. In fact, I found myself briefly envious of my own daughter, that she could have a father like that when my own was so horrible. I hadn't heard a word from him since the day at the mine so long ago.

After a brief moment, Rose noticed me standing in the doorway.

"Mama!" She squealed, and handing her father the tiny instrument she dashed towards me, hugging my leg since it was the only body part that she could grip full around.

I squeezed her cheeks while she looked up at me with her father's eyes, and I knew there was nothing more precious in the whole world.

"I thought my mother had forbidden you to leave the parlor," Arian teased. It was clear he knew how his mother was.

"So is this the great secret you've been working on?" I wondered.

"Mama, Daddy showed me how to play a song for you and the baby when it comes!" Rose answered for him, and Arian just shrugged as if to say responding himself was no longer necessary.

"It's not quite perfect yet, but why don't you show Mommy now she's here," he said to Rose, handing her the violin again. She nodded enthusiastically while my husband came to stand beside me.

"But after this it's back to the parlor for you. I don't want to get in trouble with my mother," he laughed, though I was certain he was mostly serious about it.

Taking my hand, he led me to a seat in the nursery that was comfortable enough for me to sit on given my present girth, and we watched as our daughter played. Despite myself, as the music soared around me I began to cry.

"Are you angry with me for keeping another secret?" Arian whispered.

"Not even a little bit," I answered, squeezing his hand tightly. It was the best way to tell him, in that moment, that I loved him, and that I always would.


End file.
